Challenging Fate
by Little Falcon
Summary: This story is focused on Ryuzaki Sakuno and Ryoma... you have been warned. It was her fate not to become a tennis player. Leaving her friends, she set out to challenge what destiny has already decreed.
1. Prologue: Goodbye

**Challenging Fate**

_A/N: Okay, it's my first time writing a story about this series but what can I do this idea just won't let me sleep. _

**Prologue: Goodbye**

Cheers rang from all sides of the court as the famous first year student of Seigaku again scores. From behind the fence, a girl with long braided hair stared at the player silently as her best friend shouts wildly for Seigaku.

_This is all I can do… watch from the sidelines… and admire you from a distance. _She averted her brown eyes from the boy with unruly dark green hair to the other side of the court where a girl with shoulder length brown hair watched the game.

_What chance do I have of winning you when I'm against her… _the game ended and as expected Seigaku won. Her eyes followed the girl as she ran to the player's side congratulating him.

"Sakuno, Ryoma-kun won!!!" her best friend hugged her obviously oblivious that her friend was hurting deep inside. "Yeah," Sakuno replied as she joined her friend in jumping for victory.

That day, Seigaku was decided to play for the championship tomorrow.

"Sakuno… your father and I have something to tell you…" her mother said with a sad expression n her face. "When?" she quickly asked. "The day after tomorrow," her father answered.

It was a well earned victory for Seigaku and as usual they had a victory party in the usual sushi shop. Though pretending that nothing's wrong, Sakuno just can't take her eyes off him. She wanted to memorize each and every detail of him so that even in her dreams she would remember him.

"Something wrong?" her grandmother cut her trance. "Nothing's wrong. Grandma… thanks for everything," her reply was both surprising and questionable. "Sakuno… what are you…" "I just wanted to thank you." She reassured it with a forced smile.

Hours after, she waved goodbye to everyone as she and her grandmother drove away. "What's wrong Sakuno?" "Grandma… I guess he'll never see me," she looked back at the small figure wearing a cap. "Why did you say that?" "Well… I'm not good in tennis and I'm not as beautiful as Ann Tachibana," she faked laugh so that her grandma wouldn't notice her pain.

A first year with cat-like yellow eyes walked casually to his locker while yawning. He was never the morning person after all. His half lidded eyes widen after seeing a small envelope in his locker together with his shoes.

Inside the envelope was a small keychain charm with an embroidered tennis ball. "Ryoma-kun, Congratulations. Good luck! Also… farewell," he was puzzled as to whom would write him a message like that and why.

The answer came from their teacher as he announced "Sakuno Ryuzaki transferred to another school because of her parent's professional affairs but I'm sure she already made her goodbyes yesterday right," Ryoma put his hand inside his pocket and squeezed the little charm. "EEHHH?!" Tomoko exclaimed. "She didn't say goodbye at all to any of us," she added.

_Flashback… _

As Ryoma Echizen was about to deliver his final blow, his eyes wandered to the spectators and saw a different glow in Sakuno's eyes.

The game ended. Ann Tachibana ran to him to congratulate him and so did Tomoko and the other first years… except for her. Sakuno was there leaning against the fence as she stared blankly at the empty tennis court.

_End of Flashback… _

"Ryuzaki-sensei!!! Why didn't she say anything to us at all?!" Ryoma over heard a female voice complain to their coach. "I don't know too. I just heard from her parents last night. I guess she didn't want any painful goodbyes or anything." The old female coach sadly replied. "Where did they move?" the boy wearing bright colored shirt asked. "Abroad… her parents are often on business trips so they won't be staying at one place for too long. Too much discussion… let's resume the training!" Ryuzaki-sensei stood up and announced something regarding the upcoming tournament.

_A/N: Minna-san this is my first prince of tennis story read and review onegai_


	2. Chapter 1: Crossroads

**Chapter 1: Crossroads**

_A/N: Minna-san please enjoy and don't forget to review… _

Due to the fame their tennis club had given them, Seishun Gakuen evolved from being just another middle school to a well-known University. Elementary, middle high school, high school and college of all different courses all in one setting. So it wasn't surprising when they still retained their legendary tennis players though all of them are already college students.

Girls from the outside the court giggled and blushed as they saw how sweat trickled from the players' body from hard practice. It had been six years but the usual bickering and care-free attitude of the team never really left them.

"Look! Look Ryoma-sama is about to do his twist serve!" one girl squealed followed by the others. The tall player with dark green hair threw the ball in the air and hit it hard. "RYOMA-SAMA!!!" the cheers were deafening as the ball bounced out of his opponent's reach.

His cat-like yellow eyes lazily wandered to the on-lookers. There as usual he saw that Osakada girl with her incessant "RYOMA-SAMA!!!" voice. He was taken aback when his line of vision traveled to the girl beside her. Long auburn hair styled in two long braids… he narrowed his eyes to see clearly. But when the girl began to scream his name like a wild fanatic… he didn't have to bother looking closely.

_It was not her. She always had that demure attitude… she knew the decency of letting the players play a silent match. She would never call him with the honorific –sama. She always called him "Ryoma-kun,". Her voice was gentle yet captivating at the same time though her statements are usually incoherent because of her stuttering… he found it adorable when her cheeks would turn into a shade of red when his eyes met hers. _

The sound of the tennis ball hitting the ground woke him up from his daydreaming. _What the heck am I thinking about? She left… period. _With that he decided to end the match, using his cyclone smash.

It had been six years already. Still he has this habit of looking at the fences, searching for a timid girl with long braided hair. It was hard to forget something you've grown accustomed to. During their first year ever since they met, she was always there watching him closely each match, making him obento sometimes. No one not even the over-active Osakada can match the support she was silently offering.

He was the only one she said goodbye to… though it was indirect. The feeling was both elating and depressing at the same time. Why was he the only person she bothered to say her farewell and on top of that… she wished him luck. Another false reassurance that she would be supporting him even though she was not there.

The charm he received that day still hangs on his tennis bag. _It was not because I can't forget about her. _He tired to convince himself every time he saw the charm during his matches. Still he can't help but feel a positive aura the thing emits every time he holds it. The feeling is the same as when he hears her kind voice calling his name.

Seigaku had grown strong to the point that even their female tennis club was now competing in a preliminary match. Through time, Tomoko became a Seigaku regular just like Horio and the others. "Ryoma-sama, watch me beat them to a pulp," the girl with high pigtailed hair said with all confidence as they walked to the courts. Interestingly, the preliminary tennis matches between universities both male and female are held in one place.

"Aren't we too confident?" a female voice said from a far. The Seigaku team turned around to see another tennis team wearing a black jersey. "Fudomine," the smiling genius slightly opened his always closed eyes.

"You just wait Tachibana," Tomoko bragged as she crossed her arms. "Bragging won't help you hit the ball," the girl with waist length light brown hair countered. "Now, now you two let's just register first before we argue," the concerned assistant captain came in between them.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry but we have to beat Seigaku," Ann smiled at him. "Stop ogling Ryoma-sama!" Tomoko stood in front of Ryoma. "Ochibi's having girl problems!" the over-active acrobatic player leaned all his weight to Ryoma's back. Though their _ochibi _has already grown way taller, old habits die hard and in the end the title _ochibi _never really abandoned his life.

"Then how about this… whoever gets to be the champion will become ochibi's date for Christmas," Kikumaru immediately blurted out. "Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma was about to disagree when "IT'S A DEAL!!!" the two girls replied all of a sudden. The poor guy only sighed in defeat at his helplessness.

Finally after reaching a certain compromise, Fudomine and Seigaku walk to the registration booth. "Hime-chan is so late!" they over heard one of the girls in a certain tennis team exclaim. "Yeah, and so is the captain and Akaya," the other girl bit her thumb in agitation.

"Ryuugan University… their tennis club is said to be the strongest new comer this year." An as-a-matter-of-fact voice introduced the team as they walked passed them. Adjusting his spectacles, the speaker scribbled something on his notebook. "Heh?" Ryoma's voice changed from being bored to being challenged as he heard Inui's statement. His senpai wouldn't say that a team is strong without unquestionable data.

As they were registering, "Gomen…" a female voice echoed from a distance. "Finally!" the Ryuugan team said in relief. "That's?!" the Seigaku regular with brushed up hair pointed at the three approaching figure. "Momo it's not polite to point," Oishi said as he looked in the direction he was pointing at. "That's…" some Fudomine and Seigaku players stared at the three figures.

"That's Sakuno…" hearing Tomoko's words. He dropped his half-drank ponta and looked ahead.

This was her first official match. Any player would've been nervous or excited. But for her it was neither… in truth she just wanted it to be over as soon as possible. It wasn't because she thinks she can beat them all but… the feeling of being there… at those courts… suffocates her especially when she learned that Seigaku and Fudomine are enlisted as well.

_Well, I think the senpais can do it without me anyway. _The female player thought of as they ran to their team. The sound of the dropped can caught her attention. She got a glimpse of something white and blue. Right then and there she felt like hurling, her stomach twisted and turned for she knew who they were.

She doesn't need reminding. The familiar colors never left her memory… it was all that she sees whenever she watch their matches back in her first year. _Seigaku… I didn't think I would come across them this early. _

Amber and chocolate eyes met for the quickest moment until she looked away. She hated that feeling... getting tingly all over just because she was again under his zealous stare. If she was still her normal self she would've blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes but… it was different now.

"Sakuno!!!" she was engulfed in a pair of arms. Her eyes became gentle "Tomo-chan," she muttered. "What's with the lack of energy? Didn't you miss me?" her friend pouted.

"Long time no see," she raised her sight to see that the Seigaku and Fudomine approach her. "Senpai-tachi… nice to see you all," she bowed slightly. "Hey, hey what's with the formality?" Momoshiro tapped her shoulder.

"Don't think we'll wait for you. If don't want to play better stay there with you friends," a sarcastic female voice broke their reunion. "Gomen minna, I have to go." Turning her back, but she stopped and turned around again. "Tomo-chan, Ann-chan, I'll be seeing you in the court," she bowed again then ran off.

The red tennis shirt hugged her curves as the loose jogging pants prevented him on seeing further than that. Her red Ryuugan jacket was tied over her waist as she carried the signature Ryuugan tennis bag. It seems only her short bangs escaped the grasp of her black baseball cap. _She's different… _

Ryoma told himself as he inspected her further. True she looked more…_mature_. But there was something beyond physical change that bothered him. When their eyes met, he expected her to blush or something close to fainting but… his male pride crumbled when she looked away without hesitation. The innocent smile that was always plastered on her face vanished replaced by something else.

"What's with those girls? Treating Sakuno like that!" Tomoko's outrage only added to his confusion. _Do they have something to do with her change? _He stared at the girl's disappearing figure.

Ryuugan's team was up against another university. Seeing the results of the match already, Sakuno walked to the bulletin board as she stared at the line-up. "Your team won't be facing Seigaku until the semi-finals," she felt her heart drop hearing his voice again.

Slowly turning around, she finally faced the very person she wanted to avoid. "Echizen-san," Ryoma was mentally taken aback as he heard what she called him. By using this kind of formality, it was as if they were only… acquaintances.

"It would be better that way," she muttered as she looked away again breaking the contact of their eyes.

_A/N: Could I say Tadaa? Read and review onegai…_


	3. Chapter 2: Without Her Smile

**Chapter 2: Without Her Smile**

_A/N: Minna-san, sorry for the wait here's the next chapter… read and review onegai..._

"Look, look it's Ryoma-sama!!!" a group of girls appeared out of nowhere and started to giggle and stare at the Seigaku player. The shadow cast by the rim of her cap hid her eyes as she tore her gaze away from her past and into the present.

This was the first time he hated being so famous. Right then and there, he wanted the fan girls to disappear with a snap of his fingers but reality doesn't offer that kind of convenience. Ryoma stood there rooted on his spot as he stared after her disappearing figure. Though he hates to admit it, but somehow he wanted to see her flushed cheeks and brilliant smile… before the fan girls ever entered the scene… right then and there… he wanted things to be back the way it used to be.

Each step was like walking on thin ice. If she was not careful, the ice could crack and she would end up falling… again. Sakuno pulled down her baseball cap to hide her eyes as she approached her team.

The crowd was wild! Her schoolmates were jumping and shouting here and there. Obviously, Ryuugan won… without a single game lost. " After Mori University, we're up with Seigaku next eh?" she heard one of her sempai said out loud. "No big deal… I mean… they all look like cheerleaders only instead of holding pom-poms they decided to use a tennis racket." All the sempais laugh a loud but as soon as one coughed at the sight of Sakuno they all glared at her as if she was a prime suspect.

"Oh that's right you came from that school didn't you?" the older tennis player with long black hair tilted her head as her words reeked with sarcasm. She bowed her head slightly gaining giggles from the team. "Watch us squish them like the shit they are," her sempai whispered to her ear then walked away together with the rest of the team.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sakuno looked at the direction they walked of to as a smirk formed on her lips as she said "I would love to see you try," then she grabbed her things and ran off to a different direction.

"Why do you have to come along? I can handle it myself," a man with brushed up hair entered a convenient store together with a man wearing a bandana. "Senpai Oishi thinks you might end up buying snacks instead of drinks so I had to keep an eye on you," his companion retaliated. "What did you say?!" "Wanna fight?! HISSSSS!!," they began arguing then "Are… sempai…" a female voice said from the counter. The two immediately stopped bickering and looked at the girl. "Sa-Sakuno," they said together.

"Oh so you work here huh," Momoshiro placed their groceries on the counter to pay. "What's wrong?" Kaidoh inquired as she saw how she looked at their groceries. "Might I suggest you guys to buy a can of Ponta," she recommended out of the blue. "Huh? Oh that's right Ryoma did say something about him not drinking beer," the mention on his name was like a splash of cold water in her face. _What the heck am I doing?! _She scolded herself mentally. "As expected of Sakuno… you know Ryoma best…" "It's… nothing like that…" her tone became distant as she began bagging their groceries.

"What was that about?" he looked at his snake-eyed friend. "How should I know?" Kaidoh was as clueless as Momoshiro.

"What took you guys so long?" Eiji popped a sushi in his mouth as he asked. "Gomen, gomen we just talked for Sakuno for a while," Momoshiro explained as he sat on the tatami mat. "Sakuno?" Oishi inquired. Nobody noticed how a certain player with amber eyes stopped eating and listened closely. "She was at the convenient store… working," Kaidoh answered.

"NANI?!" the energetic acrobatic player stood up abruptly then approached Echizen. "What?" Ryoma looked at his sempai in confusion. In a blink, Eiji dragged Ryoma out of the restaurant with Momoshiro and Takashi at their tail.

"Where is she?" their sempai strained to look for Sakuno. "There the one with the baseball cap in the counter," the guy with brushed up hair pointed. "GO FOR IT RYOMA BABY!!!" the man holding a tennis racket shouted as Eiji and Momoshiro pushed Ryoma towards the counter.

Powerless to do anything, he was pushed to the counter where a girl wearing a baseball cap was standing with her back against him. "Ano…" he began, catching the girl's attention. "Yes, how may I help you?" the girl tuned around. "EH?!" Eiji, Momoshiro and Takashi exclaimed form afar as they saw a girl with blue eyes and black hair. "We're looking for Sakuno," the three marched up to the counter to ask. "Oh… she just left. You missed her by minutes," the girl politely replied.

"Failure…" the three muttered as they walked back to the restaurant. "It's not like I really wanted to see her," Ryoma put his hands behind his head in a carefree manner. "You can't lie to us. We've seen you… staring at the courtside every practice since she left and most of the time before your game you would touch that charm she gave you," one of his sempai said making him blush.

"But you know… she seems different…" Momoshiro took notice. "She was the one reminded us to buy a Ponta most likely for you but then when she heard your name it was as if she became a different person." He continued. Ryoma put his hands in his pockets then looked at the pavement. _Was it something he did? or something did not? _

The next day…

"Hey let's watch how Sakuno's school play," the girl with high pigtailed hair said to the Seigaku team. "I also need to get their data," the player with black framed glasses said as he scribbled something down. So off they went to watch the Ryuugan's game against Mori University.

"Look, look it's the Seigaku's dream team," the girl wearing the Ryuugan jersey and black baseball cap went rigid as her sempais gossiped about how cute they are. She sat on the bleachers as she began to write something in her notebook, paying no attention at all to her team mates' game.

"Not bad," Seigaku's assistant captain said as they watched the game. "They haven't lost a single game yet…" Inui browsed his notes as his glasses sparkled. "So Sakuno who's always on singles one hasn't played yet," the smiling genius' eyes slightly opened as he watched the girl on the bleachers.

His amber eyes never left the girl that was sitting on the bleachers, away from her team. She sat there writing as her teammates compete. Her chocolate eyes would once in a while glance at the court then roll up as if saying "God they're showing off again." His widened as he saw how her pen stopped when she heard one of her sempai shouted "Ryoma-sama!" In his cat-like vision, he saw how her grip on her pen tightened then she continued writing again.

As the tennis ball hit the opponent's court signaling a match, Sakuno snapped her notebook shut and left immediately as her team celebrated their victory. _I can't stand being around them. _Her steps quickened as she heard their cheerful voices…

"Chotto…" the voice of her sempai made her stop. "You're one of Seigaku's players right?" she looked to her distant right to find one of her sempai talking to a Seigaku player with high pig tails. _Tomoko… _"Yes, I'll be looking forward to our game," Tomoko politely greeted. "Eh? Look here bitch… I'm gonna take you down so hard you won't have any dignity to play again," the older player threatened her. "Those words mean nothing unless you can use it to hit the ball," as expected from Tomoko's untamed tongue.

Sakuno smirked as she heard their argument but at the same time she looked away. The sky looked clear almost close to perfect as if mocking her. Tomorrow they will be up against Seigaku…

_A/N: Minna-san read and review onegaii…_


	4. Chapter 3: Who Are you?

**Chapter 3: Who Are You?**

_A/N: Minna-san gomenasai, I'm late again but here it is… the next chapter… read and review onegaii…_

_The door leading to their living room was left ajar. Curiously, she peeked inside. "Sakuno, we have something to tell you," the gentle voice of her mother was in contrast to her serious expression. "H-Hai…" the girl with long braided hair meekly entered the room and sat in between her mom and dad. _

_"Your mother and I are going to get a divorce," her father was the one to break it to her eventually. "W-what?" her hazel eyes widen in shock. "We've been having problems ever since… about everything… we've come to a conclusion that getting a divorce is the best way to end it all," her mother wouldn't even look at her as she explained. "What are you talking about? I never see you guys fight…" she desperately tried to rationalize. No one dared to react with her statement. "So… you decided that getting a divorce is good for the two of you… have you forgotten that you have a daughter to consider?" her voice was trembling as her eyes were overflowing with unshed tears. _

_"I'll take care of you," her mother tried to caress her arm. "Don't touch me! Don't any of you touch me!!!" her parents were surprised to hear their gentle daughter raise her voice so violently. "I don't want to be anywhere near any of you… I'm going back to Japan by myself…"_

Lightning split the skies, thunder roared as the rain finally descended from the dark clouds. Sakuno snapped her eyes open as sat up panting. _That dream again huh… and at a night like this… how ironic… _It was like this stormy night when she left for Japan. On the airplane, she watched how the raindrops would fall on her window as the ground below became smaller and smaller.

Looking at her wall clock, it was half past midnight. A few hours later… she will be playing against Seigaku. After getting dressed, she walked out of her house. The rain mercilessly soaked her though and through but she doesn't seem to care. Her feet took her to the nearest tennis court. Her eyes wandered to its wet grounds as her mind remembered

_"Where will I go?" she asked herself as she arrived on the airport. Her first option would be to her grandmother… but deep inside her… there's a feeling that says… "I don't like to depend on anybody anymore." Driven by that thought alone, she hailed a cab. "Ryoma-kun," she muttered as she held her tennis racket to her chest while her unshed tears remained in her eyes. _

_Somehow her fate wasn't so bad. With the little money she had, she found a good enough place to stay temporarily while she looked for part time jobs. Luckily, she found a job that has a good enough pay plus residential accommodations. The old lady owner of the small bath house was delighted to have her stay at her home saying that she looks just like her only granddaughter, who died in an accident together with her parents leaving her all alone._

The rain finally subsided as the sunlight peeked through the thinning clouds. Looking at her reflection on a large puddle, she saw her empty eyes and her pale face. She knew this day would come… the day they would finally meet again but she was never prepared when she experience the same tingling sensation allover her body as their eyes met. Sakuno had already forgotten about him, she already moved on… that was what she thought… before they met again.

That morning, her team was up against Mori University. Again, she sat on the bleachers as her teammates compete. Waiting for the referee to announce, a "Game set, and match," she scribbled something in her notebook again.

Finally, the last serve was made. In an effort to catch up, the last player of the Mori University did try to return all the shots but in the end it was a Ryuugan who emerged victorious. The familiar cheer erupted from Ryuugan's cheerleaders as her team rejoiced their win. Tearing her eyes away from her team, she saw them vividly… as of they were right in front of her. "Mite, Mite! It's the Seigaku's tennis team!" one of her sempais squealed as the others strained to look.

Mustering all her strength, she averted her eyes away from them before it wanders off to find the one having ambers eyes. The action itself was strenuous. She felt her breath grew short as her heart raced.

His amber eyes reflected the girl that was now anxiously leaving the bleachers, never sparing a glance back at him. "Looks like we'll be up against Sakuno's team," the lady captain of the Seigaku girl's tennis team said to her team mates. "That's more I like it. After all I got to make that bitch eat her words," the girl with high pig tails lightly punched her palm.

Her palms were getting sweaty as she wore her university jersey. This was the first time she wore a complete uniform (Tennis shirt, jogging pants with matching jacket). She knew she will finally be able to play today… against her former team… against Seigaku University.

The line-up was presented. Her hazel eyes scanned the court as the pair from each university shook hands. Lowering the rim of her baseball cap, the first server began the game. Her predictions were right. The first win went to Seigaku.

This was a critical blow to the female pride of Ryuugan University's tennis team. This after all was their first loss. Determined to regain their broken pride, they took two simultaneous wins with their doubles one and singles three. There were no cheers from the Ryuugan's side with those wins. The scowls on their faces reflected their agitation from their first loss. Clearly, they were seriously bent on crushing Seigaku.

_Sore losers. _Sitting again on the bleachers, Sakuno's gaze lazily traveled to the court where the singles two game was about to begin. _Let's see how much you've improved Tomoko. _

The first set was won by Ryuugan. It all happened so quickly, she didn't even have time to react. It was as if the ball would disappear and then appear when it was about to hit the ground. "See the difference between our levels?" the captain of the Ryuugan team muttered as they crossed ways for a change court.

Her body was trembling both from exhaustion and fear. The fear of losing to an undeserving enemy. That feeling made her want to choke… it made her breathing uneven and her play uncoordinated.

Another love… Tomoko tried to catch her breath as she dribbled the tennis ball, ready to make her serve. A movement at the Ryuugan's court side caught her attention. It was Sakuno, she stood from the bleachers and walked down to the court side, watching her make her serve.

The boy with unruly dark green hair smirked and tipped his baseball cap as he saw Sakuno's actions. Obviously, this was her way of cheering for Tomoko. Not once, did she show any interest in any of her team's game… until now.

Her opponent was shocked by the speed of her ball. It was so much different from the first two sets. Inwardly, the girl from the courtside smirked at the referee announced the third set won by Seigaku.

"I wanna see Sakuno play and in order to do that I got to defeat you," with her signature confidence, Tomoko yelled at her opponent before they start the next set. "Nani?!" the captain exclaimed as she gripped the tennis ball. Sakuno smirked openly upon hearing her friend's statement. Even before that set began, she walked away from the court to start warming up. _Seigaku will win this one. _

Indeed minutes after she left, Seigaku's cheers resounded throughout the place. In the end, everything turned out as she predicted. Now there she stands holding a black tennis racket as her opponent entered the court.

In a gesture of camaraderie and sportsmanship, the two players shook hands. "Let's see how far you've improved Sakuno," her former captain smiled at her. Her eyes hidden by her cap's shadow, "Gomenasai, sempai," the Seigaku player was bewildered upon hearing her reply.

The first set was like a giveaway. They were merely testing each other's capabilities. But when the second set started, everything changed. The look in her hazel eyes turned as cold as ice as her strikes became heavier and heavier to the point that her opponent would be forced to let go of her racket.

"I never expected Sakuno could play power tennis," almost all of the Seigaku players were dumbstruck at what they saw. The way she delicately held her racket can't possibly pack that much power enough to break the captain's grip.

_Who is she? _Ryoma gripped the fence until his knuckles turned white. The girl he knew to be Sakuno was a different person compared to the one playing now. _Where is that clumsy girl I knew before? _Somehow he wanted to see her smiles when she makes a point, hear her apologies when she makes mistakes and receive those stares that were reserved only for him.

Everyone, even the referee himself was speechless as the last ball swiftly bounced at the very corner of the court and crashed on the side fence. "G-Game, set and match! Ryuugan University!" the referee finally recovered from his shock as did everyone watching the game.

The Seigaku team was walking back to their hotel rooms when an old woman wearing pink jogging pants and white T-shirt ran to them. "Looks like I've missed you game," she said. "Ryuuzaki-sensei! I thought you'll be arriving tomorrow," the vice captain assisted their coach to a nearby bench. "So? Did you win?" she turned her attention to the girl's tennis team. "No…" the depressed captain replied.

"Too bad Ryuuzaki," a man about forty wearing the usual tennis attire, stood before them. "Sado Kaname… what do you mean?" this guy who was supposed to be the Ryuugan's coach looked down at her. "You never saw her potential because you look too far ahead," the female coach's eyes narrowed as the other coach merely smirked.

"Coach!" a familiar female voice called from a distance. "Sa-Sakuno," Ryuuzaki abruptly stood up from her seat. Seeing the people her coach was with, she ran to his side. "Ah, hime-chan," Sado put his hand on Sakuno's shoulder. "You know them right?" he mocked the team and their coach. "Stop this already, coach. The team is waiting for you," the look in her brown eyes was frighteningly serious that it made her coach shut up. "Alright, well be seeing you around then Ryuuzaki," with that Sado walked away.

"I'm sorry for my coach's actions," Sakuno stiffly bowed then walked away without another word. "Matte Sakuno," the old woman called making the girl stop. "A-Are you doing okay?" the girl without looking back replied "Hai… Ryuuzaki-sensei…" everyone was surprised to hear Sakuno call her grandmother that way. While their coach merely watched her grand daughter's figure disappear.

_Who are you? Who have you become? _As the running figure slowly disappear from his sight, Ryoma clenched his fists as his eyes never left the spot were she went.

_A/N: Minna-san read and review onegai…_


	5. Chapter 4: False Strength

**Chapter 4: False Strength**

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait been busy as usual. Thanks for the reviews BTW. Read and review onegai…_

"Ryuuzaki-sensei?! Who would Sakuno call her grandmother _that_?" the Seigaku regular with brushed up hair whispered loudly to the one wearing a bandana. "How should I know? Ssshhh," Kaidou glared at Momoshiro. _Because… I'm no longer her grandmother…_ the old coach silently replied as she led the way back to their hotel.

His amber cat-like eyes watched as how the girl and her coach walked side by side as if they don't know each other. _What the hell is happening? _Quietly, Ryoma followed the rest back to their hotel as he inwardly tried to figure out what was wrong with the picture.

Dinner that night was unusually silent. Probably because everyone could feel that their old coach is not in the mood to deal with their mischief. "Ryuuzaki-sensei…" everyone looked up to see an old woman wearing a plain light blue kimono. "May I have a word with you?" the old woman requested as their dinner ended. Their coach agreed and dismissed everyone.

"Where are you going Momo?" the semi-bald vice captain asked as he saw the said member sneak out of their room with his tennis racket. "Oops, hehe I'm going to practice in the nearby court sempai," without waiting for another word Momoshiro dashed out of the room. "Oi!" Oishi called out. "Let him practice. He probably wants to work out his stress… speaking of which… where's Kaidou?" the smiling genius looked around as did the others.

As the Seigaku regular with brushed up hair walked the lighted sidewalk he caught sight of someone wearing the same blue and white jacket as his. "AH! What the hell are you doing here following me?!" he rudely pointed the guy wearing a bandana. "If I was following you then why the hell am I walking ahead of you, idiot hissssss!!!" they began their usual routine of insulting and blaming each other as they walked to the nearby tennis court.

The sound of a tennis ball hitting the ground made the two stop arguing. "Are someone's still using the court," Momoshiro strained to see who it was. Kaidoh's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw SIX players on one side of the court while there was only ONE player on the other. "Isn't that Ryuugan's Uniform… that's Sakuno…" the two Seigaku regulars watched as the six girls served their ball at their single opponent. "What the hell are they doing?!" Momoshiro was about to interrupt but someone held him back. "Let go Viper! They're hurting her!" the single player tried to return or block most of the balls but there were those that hit her head, knees and body.

"She's fighting… if we interrupt… she wouldn't appreciate our help," his grip on his teammate's arm tightened as he saw the girl fall upon being hit on the knee. Still the six girls kept on hitting her with their serves. "This'll teach you not to embarrass us again," the captain hit the last ball with all her strength. Sakuno groaned as her stomach received the full blow.

As soon as the six Ryuugan players left the scene, Kaidoh and Momoshiro rushed to her side. She was in terrible shape… bruises and cuts allover her body. "Sempai," she tried to get up but the she was too weak. "Come on we'll take you to the hospital," the one wearing a green bandana was about to carry her but then she refused. "I'm fine… I'm used to it anyway," she said in her meek tone as she grabbed her racket. "What do you mean used to it? Do they do this to you often?!" Momoshiro and Kaidoh helped her to sit on a nearby bench.

"Please… if you really care… don't tell anyone about what you saw this night," she finally had the strength to stand up and looked at the two seriously. Without saying anything, the two reluctantly nodded their head and watched her fix herself then limp away.

"Momo-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, you two are back early," the youngest regular welcomed the two. Everyone in the room grew quiet for a while as they saw the look in their faces. It was as if they were forced to eat something they did not like. "Eh… someone's using the court," Momo tried to act usual. "I'll be turning in then," Kaidoh muttered then head for his bed.

The I-wonder-what-happened look was on everyone's faces as they observed the two… it was record breaking… they were put in the same room without fighting!!!

The next morning, "Pack-up everyone we're moving out!" everyone blinked cluelessly after their old coach announced something they thought of as a joke. "What?" the confused Momo tilted his head trying to understand her statement. Does she want them to get ready for practice and _move out _or does she really want them to get their luggage and _really move out? _

"What are you staring at me for? I found a better place for us to stay so pack you things and let's move out," the door slammed shut leaving the stunned tennis team unmoving. "What was that about Tezuka?" the acrobatic player jumped from his bed to his captain's. "I have no idea," the captain pushed his glasses back as he shook his head slowly.

"WOW!!!" Eiji and Momoshiro said in awe as they alight the bus and stood right in front of a big mansion. "COME ON BABY?!" Takashi waved his racket wildly while the others evade his strikes. "This is where we'll be staying?" Their captain humbly asked their coach. "Ah, the old woman who talked to me last night offered her place thinking it would be better for us to stay here. We're allowed to use the facilities here free of charge," Ryuuzaki led the way to the grand entrance.

"Welcome," the old maid opened the door for them. The inside was better than the outside. It was not that grand like houses with chandeliers or something but it is homey. "My mistress is out but she told me to show you around," she politely bowed and so did the Seigaku team.

"My mistress told me that you will be utilizing a room for each player. Your rooms are on the second floor. This is the receiving area…" it was like a tour inside a grand Japanese house. There were fish ponds and cherry blossom gardens, sliding doors and tatami mats but most of all they had facilities like several tennis courts, swimming pools and a huge public bath house they can use free of charge.

"Ano… may I ask why every room has a digital alarm clock?" the smiling genius recalled as they walked around the gym. "Ah, thank you for reminding me. You are not allowed to touch those. They belong to the mistress' partner… she does most of the managing herself but aside from managing the bath house she has four part time jobs to think of so her schedule is very organized.

"Do you like what you see?" the old woman from last night approach them wearing a plain yellow kimono. "It's paradise!" Eiji jumped on Momoshiro and Ryoma's back. "I'm glad you liked. My name is Tsubaki by the way," she bowed elegantly. The others did their introductions politely as well. "I'm sorry I can't introduce you to my partner. She rarely stays at home," Tsubaki apologized as they re-entered the main house.

"Are… it seems I can introduce you to her after all," the old woman smiled as she saw a pair of rollerblades stacked properly in the shoe cabinet. "Roller skates? What kind of old hag would wear those things?" Momoshiro, Takashi and Eiji tried to suppress their laughter.

"That's…" Fuji's statement made the others look at the direction he and Ryoma was looking.

His body froze as his amber cat-like eyes looked at the sleeping figure on the coach closely. She still has her baseball cap on but he immediately knew who she was. "Sa…" his trembling voice was drowned by the sound of the alarm on the coffee table.

The sleeping figure stirred then slowly opened her hazel eyes. Her cap dropped quietly on the carpeted floor as her long silky tresses flowed elegantly behind her back.

Her heart stopped for about a few beats as she held eye contact with a pair of amber eyes. _Ryoma… this can't be true… why is he… _"Let me introduce you to my partner… Sakuno," the old woman walked to her side and tapped her shoulder.

_A/N: Whoa what a great turn don't you think? Read and review please…_


	6. Chapter 5: Under One Roof

Chapter 5: Under One Roof

**Chapter 5: Under One Roof**

_A/N: Hi everyone sorry I took so long but here I am still alive Please enjoy…_

His amber eyes' gaze were piercing it was like the way he looked at her before but this time the impact on her was unbearable. It made her heart stop and her breathing difficult and unaware to Sakuno… her stare also had the very same effect on him. It was as if suddenly everything vanished leaving the boy with dark green hair and the girl sitting on the couch alone while their eyes never broke contact. The loud alarm of the digital clock on the coffee table brought them back to the real world. 

"Sa…Sa…Sakuno! You're Tsubaki-san's partner?!" the Seigaku player with brushed up hair exclaimed while the others made their queries. "Are… you know each other already?" the old woman sitting right next to the girl with long brown hair asked innocently. Sakuno's big chocolate eyes looked at her old partner as if asking… _Why are you doing this? _With a surrendering sigh, Sakuno finally spoke "Yeah… they're the tennis players from my old highschool Seigaku," she said with a monotonous tone as her eyes only looked at the one wearing a green bandana and the one with brushed up hair. 

Her hand gently turned off the alarm of the digital clock, took her cap then slowly rose from her seat. "Welcome to the Shingujii manor. I'm sorry but I can't keep you company for this day. If you need anything please feel free to ask the maids," she said politely then bowed and soon after she hid her long brown hair inside her baseball cap then exited the room. 

Almost everyone stared after her as she quietly left the room leaving the smiling Tsubaki. "You're very lucky. She's rarely at home," the old woman stood up slowly then a maid arrived and bowed at her respectfully. "Are… its time for breakfast," as if hearing the announcement, a couple of stomachs complained loudly making their owners laugh in embarrassment. 

One by one, the Seigaku players left the room and head towards the dining area… all except one. His amber eyes were still staring at the place where he last saw her… unable to believe she was right in front of him.

As everyone dined on the scrumptious dishes served, their old coach couldn't even touch her food. _She probably really hates me. _In her mind, Coach Ryuuzaki replayed the seen a while ago. Her granddaughter didn't even spare her a glance. Her eyes were never focused on anyone. It was… all too formal… not a hint of her usual clumsiness or even her usual stutters that often happens especially when she's in front of the boy protégé. 

"She's a blessing to me…" the old coach heard Tsubaki's words and immediately, she knew the old lady was pertaining to Sakuno. The entire team became silent… knowing how important the topic is for their coach…and also for them. 

"Years ago… a frail girl stepped into my almost ran down bathhouse and asked for a job. I couldn't afford to hire anymore employees as it is but she only asked to have a place to stay and food to eat as exchange for her labor," upon hearing Tsubaki's beginning… Coach Ryuuzaki gripped the napkin covering her lap. 

_ Flashback_

_ The next tournament was at hand… the team couldn't afford to lose. They decided to train in a mountainous area to exercise both stamina and speed. For weeks, the team trained hard with their coach supporting their every step. _

_ As the old coach arrived home, her neighbor approached her immediately. "Have you seen your granddaughter?" the neighbor asked anxiously. "Not yet… Why?" her heart immediately started to race upon hearing the question. "She was at your doorstep for three days… I offered to let her in my house but she refused saying that "My grandmother will be back. I already called her several times." So I thought it was okay," the neighbor shared worriedly. Immediately, the coach entered her house, threw her baggage in one corner hen charged her mobile phone. _

_ There were at least twenty text messages and fifteen voice mails. Mostly coming from Sakuno. "Grandma, where are you? I need your help… please come home," mostly the message and the voice mails contents were all the same. Growing panicky, she called her son and daughter-in-law overseas. It was only then did she discovered that the two were separated and that Sakuno decided to go back to Japan in hope that she, her grandmother, would take her in. _

_ End of Flashback _

"Sakuno is a very hard worker… she's the first to wake up and the last to sleep. Her efforts inspired my employees and in turn… the bathhouse regained its former glory. Anyone would settle for just having a well paying job, a house to live in and food to eat but that girl… she is not contented with just that. The reason why she's always not around is because… she has three more jobs besides managing the bathhouse. She was earning money for her tuition fee in med school. I told her that I can shoulder her schooling but she turned me down saying "It is my responsibility… I'll handle it." Until now, I'm trying to understand her… the only thing I know is that… she doesn't like it when she's not doing something when I asked her, her reply was "When I'm not doing anything… my past catches up to me."

"Oh I forget to ask… is tennis really that…uh… how should I say this… er… physical?" the old lady asked the team. "What do you mean?" the smiling genius inquired politely while Momoshiro and Kaido looked at each other nervously. "When Sakuno returns from a game, she's always so tired… that's the only time I was her _that_ tired," Tsubaki answered honestly. 

The guy with brushed up hair swallowed with difficulty then proclaimed "I'm so full! These dishes are delicious… who made them?" thanks to him, the topic was later forgotten. 

Sakuno didn't come home until it was very late. Tsubaki reassured everyone that this was her regular schedule but still Coach Ryuuzaki stayed up waiting for her. At last, the door slowly opened to her a girl, wearing a baseball cap and rollerblades, in. 

The girl was surprised to see someone still awake but she did not let her reaction be so evident. "Do you know what time it is?" Coach Ryuuzaki unconsciously let her grandmother instincts lose. "3:00 AM," Sakuno replied truthfully as she removed her shoes. "What kind of job would…" the old coach's statement was cut by her granddaugther. "Why are you so worried about me now… when all these years, you were with your team. Look, I only respected my partner's decision to let you stay here… as a guest… nothing more. Now, If you like to assume being my grandmother… may I remind you that you lost your right to be one when you chose to be with your team than me," her tone was flat… almost emotionless… her eyes were cold… almost lifeless. Coach Ryuuzaki… couldn't say another word.

The room was spacious… the bed was soft… the blanket was warm and yet he couldn't sleep. His amber eyes saw images of the girl he once knew and the girl he saw now. His ears remembered her sweet voice as she called his name and soon after… he hears the cold, formal tone the girl used a while ago. After hours of trying to sleep, the boy with unruly dark green hair got out of bed and dressed in his training uniform. 

The sky was still dark and the air was still chilly but still Ryoma decided that he should start doing something else instead of trying to sleep. Quietly, he made his way downstairs but he was surprised to see someone at the door. It seems he was not the only one who was unable to sleep that night. The figure also wore a training uniform… but from a different school. Maroon and black. His amber eyes widened in realization… "Ryuuzaki," he called out unconsciously. 

Hearing his voice, the person by the door stopped walking and slowly faced the boy approaching her. "It's Sakuno… I no longer use the name Ryuuzaki," the girl immediately proclaimed as Ryoma was a feet away then she left the house. 

The closed door glared back at him as his amber eyes stared at it blankly… "Sakuno…" Ryoma muttered. 

_A/N: read and review please!_


	7. Chapter 6: Princess Sakuno

Chapter 6: Princess Sakuno

**Chapter 6: Princess Sakuno**

_Little Falcon: Okay, I won't lame another excuse for being late but… please forgive me TT and as always read and review please._

The sun has yet to show signs of rising when a group of tennis players began their jogging in a nearby park. Their breathing controlled and their steps coordinated. His sleepy amber eyes wandered lazily on the nearby court to find another university having their early morning training. With their maroon and black jerseys… there is no doubt to whom university they belong. His jog turned into a walk when they passed by the court, no matter how hard he tried to look there was no sign of the only person he wanted to see.

"It's a shame Hime-chan can't attend practices," one younger trainee said to the next as they picked up scattered tennis balls. "Even if she can come, they won't let her train. Sometimes I even wonder what makes her try so hard to belong in this team," the other trainee sighed as they picked up the several balls at the same time. "It's because of 'him' isn't it? If it wasn't for 'him', Hime-chan wouldn't be here," one said. "Ssshhh, they don't like to hear us talking about that," with that the conversation ended.

He didn't notice that he already stopped walking and was gripping the fence until "O-chibi, what are you looking at?" a great weight landed on his back as his acrobatic sempai clung to him like a koala. Snapping back to reality, Ryoma uneasily looked at his teammates' malicious smirks. "Oi, oi Echizen, don't tell me you've only learned how to scan for ladies when were training," his sempai with brushed up hair elbowed his side roughly as he also looked at the occupied tennis court. The others laughed aloud at Momoshiro's statement. It was cut short however when "Yudansuruna (don't let your guard down), let's continue our jogging," their strict captain proclaimed making his members shut up and follow.

As Ryoma began jogging, it was as if his mind wandered someplace else. _Why was Sakuno not allowed to train with her team? Who is this person that has made her into what she is now? The person that is the reason for her to play this hard…_Somewhere in the back of his mind… there was a tiny part that insisted that it was him… but a bigger part of his mind hoped not.

Light rain drizzled from the dark sky as a certain feminine figure wearing black and maroon jersey slowly approached a newly instilled tombstone. Her baseball cap hid her long brown hair as its rim shadowed her dull brown eyes. Stopping in front of the grave, her long fingers brushed away some of the dry leaves that has fallen on the cold engraved marble. "Toushiro-sempai," she mumbled while she laid down her racket in front of the tombstone.

In her first week alone in Japan, she barely found a job and place to stay. Her dream to be a doctor was put aside for more urgent and realistic goals. She was now alone… with no place to return to and no person to run to. That reality was so cruel yet true. There were times when she would enter a phone booth and dial her grandmother's number but before hearing it connect she would already put down the receiver. At night, she would cry herself to sleep forcing herself not to think about a certain amber eyed boy with dark green hair. "Ryoma-kun," she whispered as her final tear left her eyes before closing painfully.

_People change for two reasons either they've learn enough that they want to or they've been hurt enough that they have to. _

Instead of wallowing in self-pity, she immersed herself in her work- making sure that there would no longer be any moment for her to think of her past. She was on a race to outrun her history… stopping to rest or catch her breath was not an option… she had to run… that was all there is to it. When she wasn't working, she would be found in a nearby vacant lot-practicing her tennis skills. She swore that, she would be the best there is to make everyone look at her and only her. Unconsciously, her heart turned into cold steel- not letting anything or anyone else matter aside from her own objective. No one dared to save her until…

"Whoa, I sure would hate to be that ball," she heard soon after she delivered her strongest smash. Quickly turning around, she saw a guy with flaming unruly red hair and deep ocean blue eyes smiling brightly at her. Without another word, the girl with bound long brown hair picked up her ball and walked away. "Hey, wait," the guy ran up to her and matched her walking pace. "I don't play for anybody's amusement," the girl said in a monotonous tone as she tried to quicken her steps but the guy still kept up.

"I agree… if you have to play… you have to first play for yourself… you have to love the game first for you to be able to play it perfectly… just like you did," he stopped right in front of her with an irritating smirk. "What do you want?" Sakuno clucked her tongue in agitation as she glared at the guy. "You…" without hesitation did the guy reply as he matched the intensity of her stare with his. "What?" "I'm Saiga, Toushiro… and next time… you will be the one to give me your name… Hime-chan," Sakuno could only looked at his disappearing form as he walked away while waving his hand. "Hime-chan? (princess)"

After almost a year of joggling five jobs at the same time, Sakuno finally saved enough money to enter a university for her pre-med course. Ryuugan University, the university name or fame did not matter to her… it was the nearest university to her house so she decided that that would be her new school. Cold stares, baseless gossips and malicious laughs were the things that welcomed her to her new school but she, being Sakuno, did not mind. On her first day, she stand out not only because she was outstanding when it came to her records but also because she was one of those girls that would just make you take a second look- with her long wavy brown hair, long slender legs, mesmerizing chocolate eyes and powerful presence.

Unconsciously, as a habit after school, she searched for the tennis court. Upon arriving and seeing a different team wearing black and maroon jersey, she finally snapped back to reality. Of course, she wouldn't be seeing the usual white and blue jersey from her old school and she wouldn't be looking for the boy with cat-like eyes and unruly dark green hair. Immediately, she was about to turn around and leave when… "Hime-chan!" a familiar voice called out. Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise to see the guy with flaming red hair and sapphire eyes approach her wearing the black and maroon jersey.

"Join our team," her eyes wandered to the tennis court to find everyone in the court staring at them. "No, I was just looking around," her tone clearly indicated her lack of interest. "That was not a question," Toushiro leaned closer to whisper those words. Her eyes narrowed in agitation at the guy's confidence. "Make me," she put her hand on her hips and raised her eyebrow in challenge.

Shaking helplessly his red head, his irritating smirk did not leave his face as Sakuno beat three players in his team without a single set lost. "I'll make you wear this jersey, you'll see," Toushiro proclaimed as Sakuno passed by him to leave the court. "I'm shaking," she rebutted as she returned his smirk and looked directly into his ocean blue orbs.

Never did Sakuno imagine that his threat to make her wear that jersey would entail him showing up every time in her training area, having lunch together and him, visiting her work places. Little by little, the girl with chocolate eyes did not notice herself smiling more and more as she began to enjoy Toushiro's company unconsciously.

Picking up her racket, she bowed formally muttering "Arigato," then walked off. The rain finally stopped as Sakuno approached a tennis court occupied by her sempais. "What are you doing here?" one of her superiors pushed her forcefully making her fall on the ground. "I came here to practice," her long brown hair tumbled from her head as her baseball cap fell.

"You lost your chance to be part of this team," another member said as she looked down at her. "Hime-chan, if you have forgotten… we'll be honored to remind you. Remember our former prince… Saiga, Toushiro? The one who tried so hard to get you to be part of our team? The one you killed!!" their female captain pulled her hair to make the silent girl look at her.

_Little Falcon: Whoa, that was a twist… wahahaha yes I know I'm good at cliff hangers wahahaha but you love me still right? Read and review please XD_


	8. Chapter 7: Prince Toushiro

**Chapter 7: Prince Toushiro**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey! Happy holidays everyone!!! Here's the next chapter you've waiting for. To tell you the truth, I don't plan on updating this until January but I received a message that they wanted me to update this story quick hahaha. I hope this was quick enough for you (you know who you are). I'm really happy to hear that somebody wants to know what happens next to the stories I write ^_^ thanks a lot. Oh read and review like always!!!_

*****

"Irrashaimase! (Welcome!)," her response was almost automatic upon seeing someone enter the store. Her voice was loud enough to convince the people that she loves her job… despite the fact… that they never once saw her smile. It was as if she was an automatic worker… all work and no play.

"Good morning, Sakuno-san," patrons of the old bookstore replied with a gentle smile as they heard her greeting. It was almost a year since she started working in the shabby bookstore. Almost everyone who comes regularly knows the hard working girl that never missed a shift.

The smell of old paper and newly published books surrounded her. Everywhere she turned was almost covered with books. This is exactly the place she needed to be in. That was what she said to herself when she first applied for the job as a clerk.

One clerk for a huge old bookshop was clearly unjust especially if you're receiving a pay as low as she did. Dusting shelves, rearranging books, managing the counter, cleaning the store and entertaining customer requests were only a few of the responsibilities that kept her so busy for the entire shift. Often times she would miss her break because of the work piled up for her but she didn't seem to care. That way… her mind would not wonder back to him… to that person she was forbidden to think of but she wouldn't dare forget.

"Thank you for your patronage," Sakuno bowed her head, recited the standard protocol line as she had given the wrapped items to the customer. Immediately, she entertained the next person in line. But as she punched in the prices on the register, her big hazel eyes glanced at the dusty shelf in the counter then towards the pile of unarranged volumes of manga (comics) in next.

"Thank you for your patronage," she did the same thing again then automatically proceeded to the next. The line of customers waiting was not getting any shorter even though she was doing her best to quicken her pace. Shrugging her shoulders, Sakuno still maintained her pace until her stomach churned and grumbled. Mentally, she was shocked. The noise made by her tummy was loud enough for the customer across her to hear and make her giggle lightly.

"Better take your break dear," the old woman suggested calmly as she slowly walked out of the shop hugging paper bag against her chest.

"Hai, later maybe," her reply was polite and almost automatic as well… she had been in this situation a couple of times but she never did get to take a break even if she wanted to and that doesn't bother her al all.

The line were composed now of only three people. Glancing up at the large wall clock on top of the entrance doors, her liquid brown eyes blinked innocently. It was her lunch break… twenty minutes ago… and is still now. Again, her stomach painfully complained, but this time the sound was only audible to its owner.

The last person in the line placed a plastic bag containing a sandwich and soda on the counter which made her tummy protest harder. She waited for the book or whatever school supplies the customer is to buy but with her peripheral vision, she saw the customer go back to looking at the shelves. "Eat," she heard a familiar male voice say.

Looking up, she saw the customer with uncombed flaming red hair reading a manga in the distant shelf. "Excuse me," this time she realized that he was the only customer now inside the shop. She was hungry, yes. But she wouldn't dare eat something that was given by a random stranger…even if her stomach was roughly disagreeing.

"You only have ten more minutes until you break is over. Eat," the red headed customer turned around with his bright sapphire eyes still on the book he was reading.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?" her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise at the same time her midsection began to ache badly. Not to mention her mouth was already watering upon the sight of the sandwich.

"Ask me later. Eat," he said with a deep strong voice that presented authority. Without even looking at her, he turned around to continue reading.

Her vision dimmed as the pain began to intensify, it was only then did she remember that the only thing she had for the entire day was a cup of coffee. Hesitantly, she took the sandwich from the bag and began to nibble on it but as soon as her mouth got a taste of food. She put modesty aside and began to take big bites out of it.

Almost drowning herself with the soda in a hurry upon seeing that her break was over, she scanned the place to look for the red haired customer but to no avail. "That was awfully weird," she walked to the shelves that needed to be rearranged according to volume. Her thin eyebrow rose as her fingers ran through the well-arranged books. "Don't tell me he…" it was the same shelf that her senpai was facing before he disappeared.

Not having time to dwell on that matter, a new wave of customers entered the shop. Of course, she greeted them immediately as she walked back to the counter.

The next day, Sakuno arrived at school too early. So she decided to kill time inside the university's library. Sitting in the farthest corner of the room, she opened her textbook and a reference book on the table.

Someone pulled the chair beside her but she was so immersed in her reading that she didn't even care to look. "Ohayo, Hime-chan," his voice was kept low but enough for her to hear him clearly.

The student wearing their standard black pants, white shirt with loosened black tie and maroon blazer quietly sat next to her and opened a textbook as well.

Her face showed no changes as her eyes were still on the page but her hand pulled a plastic bag from under her desk and placed it on top of the book the boy was reading.

A smirk appeared on his pretty face as he saw a sandwich and soda inside… the same brand and from the same store. "I don't like owing favors to anyone," her monotonous tone made him stare at her for the longest time until she was irritated enough to get up from her seat.

"I won't join your team, Toushiro-senpai," Sakuno closed her books. She knew 'he' would be bothering her again after what happened yesterday so she never gave an effort to find him.

"Who said anything about you joining the team?" Toushiro mimicked her actions and caught up with her. "I did that because I want to be you friend…Hime-chan!" he flashed his set of perfect teeth.

"Stop calling me that!" she quickened her pace only to have him effortlessly by her side.

****

"I told you to stop calling me that," the voice was drowned by the sound of the heavy rain hitting the hard pavement and the loud siren now quickly disappearing.

Her long wavy hair almost covered her face as her eyes reflected the sight of blood on the street. The puddle of crimson beneath the wheels of the car… was slowly being washed away.

Despite the people around her asking if she was okay. Nothing registered in her mind but the sound of his voice calling her. This time… there was nothing more she wanted than to hear him his voice again…

"Call me 'Hime-chan' again," her shaking hands took the tennis racket that was lying so close to the crimson pool.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Happy Holidays guys!!! Read and review okay? ^_^_


	9. Chapter 8: Fall of the Prince

**Chapter 8: The Fall of the Prince**

_**Little Falcon:**____This is a bad idea for a birthday gift but I had to update this story for her birthday. Everyone… let's greet Ryuuzaki Sakuno a Happy Birthday!!! Yup, it's her birthday (January 14) but I don't know exactly how old she is… she's older in this story compare to her age in the anime/manga of course. Read and review okay?_

The sound of metal dragged across the pavement made people look. This girl that was dragging her tennis racket against the street was wearing the Ryuugan University Tennis uniform- the one with maroon collar shirt and tennis skirt with black vertical stripes on the side. Her long hair bound by the black baseball cap whose brim hid her liquid brown eyes.

The black racket she holds was no heavier than your standard racket, lighter even… anyone would have no difficulty carrying it. Then why is it… that when she was the grasping the handle it was as if the thing weighed more than she does. Every time she was to play… she had to take a painful breath before her hands could even touch it.

It was the price she had to pay… the untold punishment she had given herself- that if she was to play; it would be with 'his' racket… the same racket that had a taste of its master's blood on that rainy day.

*****

Working in the bookstore and helping out in the bathhouse were only a few of the several jobs; Sakuno was joggling in order to stay in med school. And as the sun barely made its presence known, she was running late.

As soon as the alarm buzzed in, shed shot up from the couch with her long brown hair looking like a haystack on her head. It had only been less than two hours since she got home and her eyes were making their silent protests evident by the painful sensation as she tried to fully open them.

Almost automatically, she stood up with her eyes closed and made her way to the bathroom- tripping and bumping almost everything in the way. The splash of cold water in her face forcefully woke her up and within minutes she was running to the dinning hall with her hair decently bound by a high ponytail.

The sound of her incoming footsteps made the maids step out of her way as she dashed to the dinning hall. "Ohayo, Tsubaki-san!" With her backpack on her shoulder, she snatched two French toast from the buffet- taking only a few big bites to finish it and chugged it down with a cup of coffee.

The old woman seated across the table smiled as she watched the girl eat hurriedly. "Easy, you might choke," she said with a mix of mirth.

Sakuno kissed her wrinkled forehead then dashed away. The sun was peeking through the hills as she quickly put on her roller blades and head out.

The shirt and skirt she randomly pulled out from her closet looked pretty cute despite their wrinkled appearance. She was never a fan of fashion but it seems that whatever she wore today made people look her way. _Maybe I look good… _a smirk crept on her face. _OR maybe because I'm a no-sense maniac that was dashing through them like a run away vehicle… _she liked this conclusion better and decided to stick with it. Unknown to her, her flawless, porcelain skin exposed by the skirt was enough to make men stare and girls envious. If that wasn't enough, her hurried movements emphasized her feminine curves more. All in all, she was like a runaway model on roller blades and she was totally oblivious about it.

The hands of the clock turned exactly at the same time she punched in her time card. "That was close," Sakuno muttered as she went into the locker room. Throwing in her backpack inside the metal cabinet, she removed her clothes put on her uniform.

The morning shift was the busiest shift. People in this town seem to be too busy to cook their own breakfast or doesn't know how to cook their breakfast so they come here -to the place that serves the best coffee and the most delicious bagel.

As soon as she stepped put of the double doors, she immediately cleaned the nearest table for the next customer. Of course, in between the cleaning of the tables would be mopping the clumsy customer spills, refilling coffee for caffeine addicts and taking the ever-changing orders of the undecided patrons.

Her co-workers dread the morning shift like a vampire does with daylight so she was the only one running around the place like a busy bee. She knew what this shift entails and she couldn't be happier with it. The time fit her schedule perfectly and the running around was like the exercise slash training she never had time to do.

"Can I order now?" a bunch of arrogant teenagers tapped the table impatiently as Sakuno was taking another customer's order on the other side of the room.

"One moment please, I'll be right with you," she quickly reassured the group as she listened and took note of the special orders the family was dictating all at the same time.

"What will you be having?" she raised her head and stared from her order pad to the family still barking their redundant orders. _No… he can't be here… can he? _She knew that voice almost all too well. Reluctantly, she turned around to see his all too familiar unruly crimson hair. _Aww, GREAT!_

She didn't have time to yell at him and drag him out so she waited until her shift was over and a few of her co-workers finally took over for her. She dismissed their questioning looks as they stared at the boy with the most magnificent sky blue eyes waiting for her outside the shop.

"Here, might as well have a taste of something you served," Sakuno pushed a cup of coffee and a bag of bagels to his chest and started walking. Her manager and co-workers watched as the boy smiled as he shook his head helplessly then followed her.

"Do you enjoy following me around?" Sakuno took a bite of her bagel as she sat on an empty swing in a nearby playground.

"If I say yes you'll be mad so I'll say no," he leaned on the metal bar that held the swings and sipped his coffee. "This coffee's good, Hime-chan,"

"Why me? And why that name?" after several sightings of him in the bookstore, bath house and now in the coffee palace, she finally gave up trying to drive him away. But she was still bent on not joining their team that much she made clear.

"Ryuuzaki, Sakuno," as he mentioned her full name- a name she had never given to anyone even Tsubaki, she abruptly stood up dropping the coffee cup to the sandy ground.

"How do you know my name?" her eyes hardened as her fists clenched. "You've got it all wrong… just because I'm '_her_' grand daughter doesn't mean I can play as great as '_she_' did. I AM NOT HER SHADOW," she emphasized her distaste with the topic.

"You being a Ryuuzaki has nothing to do with this," his honest sapphire orbs were so reassuring that it made her calm almost immediately. "…I saw you once… when you were in Seigaku. When you were watching 'him',"

An audible gasp escaped her lips as she immediately knew who he was talking about. In truth, she had watched everyone in the Seigaku team play… but there was only one person who she can really 'see'.

"I was visiting a friend in that area when I decided to check your team. I was really impressed with what I saw especially that one with the arrogant tone and strong spirit. I was about to leave when I saw your face… you were watching him as if your every prayer was the power behind his strokes… a princess that prays for her knight. I want you to not just pray… I want you to play… for you to KNOW that you can do MORE than just pray," Toushiro slowly approached her to look straight into her eyes as he said his last statement.

"It was like aiming for the stars. I tried so hard to stretch my hands to reach it. At times there were times when I feel that I'm getting close but more often reality comes crashing in… stars were never meant to be reached… it's only made to me admired. I had to stop dreaming… to stop praying… to stop hoping that maybe… someday he'll look my way because… in the end, I'll be left with nothing but a shattered dream and a broken heart," Sakuno was only unconscious of the tears streaming down her cheeks until Toushiro was wiping them away with is gentle touch.

This stranger… this persistent arrogant stranger made her cry… made her verbalize the things she was so afraid to even think about.

It was after a while that she finally got a hold of herself. And it was only then did she realize that she was in his arms crying her eyes out. Prying herself away, she took a minute to regain her composure. "A…Arigato… I have work so…" she began to walk away. Sakuno was relieved that her sempai made no signs of following her but it made her uncomfortable to feel that his eyes were on her retreating form.

The sky was almost threatening to fall as the girl crossed the streets. Her steps were quick but reluctant. The first drop fell right in front of her. Slowly, she turned around to face him.

As if knowing that she would do that, he stood right across her with the wide street in between. The red light was blinking rather quickly. With his arms carelessly behind his head, "Hime-chan! When I win this tournament… join our team… and this time… pray in the sidelines… for me…" his loud announcement made people stare.

The blanket of heavy rain covered the streets and yet the two didn't even flinch while their eyes looked at each others. Even the cars and trucks passing fluidly in between hem was no barrier neither looked away.

"You mean IF you win… and stop calling me 'Hime-chan!'" the smile that she made as she turned her back didn't go unnoticed.

It all happened way too fast. One moment she was about to cross the next street, then there was a truck that swaggered out of control. The slippery streets didn't help either. People scattered out of the way but Sakuno stayed on her spot. Her legs frozen as if rooted to the ground.

"Hime-chan!" then she felt someone push her out of the way. His voice drowned the faulty breaks, the sound of the crash, and the screams of horror. The next thing she saw was crimson… liquid crimson that was slowly making its way towards her…

_It was fun chasing after an illusion. It gave me reason to be happy even if it wasn't real. But any chase surely has to end. I'm just disappointed cause when it did end. I was left with nothing but a memory of something that never existed. _

****

She knew that the team never really accepted her. They only did it for 'him'- to honor his request. The name they call her was the cruel punishment of the unspeakable crime she committed…- to dream again.

_**Little Falcon:**__Sakuno-chan!!! Otanjoubi omedeetou!!! Read and review guys!!!_


	10. Chapter 9: Misplaced Lie

**Chapter 9: Misplaced Lies **

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao, everyone!!! Did you miss me? Sorry again for the long wait. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Read and Review please. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

_**Recap!!!**_

_Six years after Sakuno's sudden departure, Team Seigaku fought their way to the championships. In a twist of fate, they were offered to stay in a luxurious mansion by an old woman named Tsuabaki, who is in fact the one who took Sakuno in when she had nowhere else to go. Ryoma finds it hard to believe that the sweet Sakuno before is now a Ryuugan tennis player who appears to have severed all connections from her past. Unknown to everyone, Sakuno had to face difficult trials in order to keep her place as a Ryuugan regular. _

The sound of the ball bouncing off the wall echoed throughout the empty lot. The afternoon sky began to darken as she continued to perfect her strokes. Her hand shook with each hit but still her grip did not falter, she continued.

It had been a while now since she first used 'his' racket. At first it seemed like an ordinary one but as days progressed to weeks and to months, it began to gain weight. And Sakuno was not stupid to interpret this literally. That increasing heaviness was not caused by any physical mass.

It was her guilt. Although she knows she did nothing wrong, there was a small part in her mind- in the shadows of her thoughts that began to doubt her innocence. If she did not freeze while the truck was about to plow her alive… if only she had jumped out of the way then… There was so many if only's but the result was what she had wished for… if only… then… then Toushiro would still be alive. Sakuno is slowly sinking in misplaced guilt and regret and no one, not one dared to spare her a glance.

Soon after his death, Sakuno joined the Tennis Club. With her skill, no one was able to disqualify her from being a member but her skill did now, however, hinder the members to blame her for their 'prince's' death. _Join if you want but don't blame us for hating you. _She did not have to hear those words to prove them to be true… but she did anyway.

The term 'bullied' was an understatement for the way they treat her. Everyday, they would team up against Sakuno at the other side of the court. They beat her up with the racket and ball using 'practice' as an excuse. She was not allowed to participate in the real practices, she doesn't even have her own locker. Her skill… that was the only thing they needed from her.

Lies have a way of getting validation when told often enough. The name "Hime-chan" was given to her the very day she became a member of the Ryuugan Tennis Club. It was her scarlet letter… her 'fitting' punishment because they stole their prince. Every time she hears them call her by that name, she was reminded of her unspoken sin, overwhelming guilt and crushing regret. People who don't even understand the significance of her 'title' also began to call her that… unaware of the salt they throw on her open wound.

*****

Practice was just like always… backbreaking but no one seems to complain since it s in preparation for the awaited semi-finals. Everyone was beat but as soon as they entered the mansion, the mouthwatering aroma of the dishes laid out in the table was enough to energize their spirits.

"WOAH!!!" everyone except for a few composed members exclaimed loudly as they began to take their seats.

"I see we're just in time," a smiling old woman wearing a traditional kimono walked into the room with her trusted maid.

"A-re, I thought you were the one who cooks," the Seigaku player pointed at the maid openly.

"Momo, it's not polite to point," Oishi reprimanded his friend quietly.

"Oh, you've got it wrong. I only _serve_ the dishes. The one who cooks them is Mistress Sakuno," the old maid replied with a smile as she pulled a chair for Tsubaki.

"Haven't I told you? Sakuno has always been the one who does all the cooking here," Tsubaki looked at the surprised group and wondered.

"You…you mean she's been the one cooking EVERYTHING since day one?" Eiji leaned his full body against Ryoma's back.

"Yes," the two replied shortly.

"But she has three other jobs right?" Kaido stared at the feast before him and tried to imagine how hard it was for her to make them.

"Four actually if you considered being manager of the bathhouse as well. But, yes, she still finds time to cook. It has always been like that ever since she came," Tsubaki shared as they began to eat.

Coach Ryuuzaki gripped the table napkin on her lap as Tsubaki shared some stories again about Sakuno. That gesture didn't go unnoticed by Ryoma, Sakuno was and is after all their coach's grand daughter.

"You boys don't look tired at all. I wonder why Sakuno looks so beat when she arrived earlier?" the old woman asked worriedly as she recalled seeing Sakuno made her way to the house as if her legs were chained with heavy metal ball.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?" both Kaido and Momo reacted without thinking making everybody stare. As soon as they realized their slip up, they tried to cover it up. They were the ones who saw how Sakuno was being treated by her team mates and that did not help when they heard Tsubaki's worries.

"What's with the reaction?" the smiling genius opened his eyes to look intently at the grave expression the two have.

_They're not over reacting. They know something. Something about Sakuno. Tsubaki said she was training… but with whom? If it's true that she's not allowed to train with her team then… _his amber eyes were looking at the elegant dish in front of him while his mind was in chaos.

The sound of the spoon hitting the marble floor made everything quiet. Tsubaki was gripping her chest with an agonized look on her face.

"Tsubaki-sama!" the maid was the first to react then the others shot up from their chair to her side and get help.

The ambulance arrived minutes after their call. The entire Seigaku team waiting outside the room as Tsubaki was being examined. "I called Sakuno-sama. She should be here at any moment," the old maid said quietly as her eyes were fixated on the closed door.

"What happened?!" she was limping as she made her way to them. Her Ryuugan uniform was torn and dirty while her skin held several discolorations but no blood.

"Sakuno! What happened to you?!" Sakuno stepped away from Coach Ryuuzaki's touch.

"It's nothing I can't handle. What happened?" she said in a calm tone as if she was not bruised or hurt in anyway. Everyone could only stare at her as she listened to the maid's detailed report.

As if on cue, the doctors and nurses began to leave the room. "I need to talk to Shunguji-san's relative," one requested as he faced the group.

All that display of confidence faded as she heard the doctor's voice. _That's what they say when something bad has happened. _All the blood drained from her face as her heart beat out of control. She remained rooted on her spot unable to even breathe. Her vision was becoming blurry with her tears when someone touched her shoulder. The action was like a switch that turned her back to normal.

Upon seeing the painful look in her teary eyes, all rational thought left him as he felt the need to be near her at this moment. Touching her shoulder, he gave her a tender, reassuring squeeze.

Sakuno looked back and met his amber eyes. Her strong façade dissolved for a moment as she smiled brightly at him- the way she used to back then when she was in Seigaku. Turning away, she left his touch and approached the doctor.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and Review please_


	11. Chapter 10: Japanese Cinderella

**Chapter 10: Japanese Cinderella**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yay for sleepless nights! I get to update again! Read and review please…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"She'll remain in the intensive critical care unit but she's stable," the doctor's statement made her release the breath she didn't know she was holding. Permitted to go inside, Sakuno sat quietly beside the sleeping old woman and cried without a sound. _I thought I'll lose another important person again. _

"Momo! Kaido!" their old coach called with her tensed tone. The two swallowed with difficulty, knowing a very severe interrogation was next.

"How did Sakuno get those injuries?" she maybe old but her tenacity never knew age. The Seigaku regulars in question began to sweat under her murdering glare.

"The truth is…" he ran his fingers through his brushed up hair in surrender.

"It was all for training," a familiar voice interrupted Momoshiro's confession. A middle aged man made his way to the Seigaku coach.

"Training?" she spat as they were eye to eye. "So that's why she's covered in bruise and can barely walk? Training?"

The Ryuugan Tennis coach, Sado Kaname, answered with mocking silence.

"Coach?" she gently closed the door to Tsubaki's room. "Why are you here?" Sakuno leaned on the nearest wall as she glared at her coach.

"I was just checking up on you. You pushed yourself too hard in the practice sessions," Kaname said with a tender voice that fooled no one.

"I'm fine. Go back to the team," she turned head away in distaste after hearing his false caring.

His amber eyes watched the Ryuugan coach intensely as he made his way out. He was clenching his fists unconsciously as he suppressed the urge to plant it somewhere in the guy's irritating face.

With a passing glance, she took notice of Ryoma's reaction and was surprised. "What did he make you do?" her grand mother grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Training," she removed Ryuuzaki's hands from her. "Tsubaki's in stable condition but will remain in the ICU. Thank you for bringing her here immediately. You can resume your training now," her voice was cold and monotonous. With a perfect bow, she concluded her gratitude.

"Sakuno, how long are you planning on tolerating their behavior?!" Momo was the one who broke the silence first.

"For as long as I can and for as long as I want to," she looked her sempai like she was looking at a traitor. Her accusing glare was cut short by the ringing of her phone. "Excuse me," she walked to the lobby to answer her phone.

"What do you mean by that, Momo?" Tezuka, their team captain, was the one to ask this time.

"They've been hurting her…" Kaido confessed first.

The entire team together with their coach listened carefully to each word he said. Unknown to them, Ryoma had already run after her soon after hearing his sempai's first statement.

As if his eyes were automatically set to find her, he caught sight of her in a heartbeat as he stepped outside the hospital.

The cab stopped right in front of her. Hurriedly, Sakuno tried her best to slip in without agitating her injuries. Before she was able to close the door, Ryoma entered the cab and sat beside her.

"What are you…?"

"Its either let me come with you or you go back to the hospital," he was facing forward to avoid her murderous eyes.

Not having enough time to even argue, she told the driver to go. The rest of the trip was in total uncomfortable silence that it made the driver tensed as well. There was a wide space in between them even though they sat together. Their faces looking out the window closest to them, not even glancing at something else throughout the ride.

Questions plagued his mind but he knew asking them now wouldn't do him any good because for sure she would be deflecting. Keeping his silence, he let his mind be in chaos.

Ryoma stepped out of the cab and right in front of a tall luxurious building. "Hmmm," he said below his breath.

Her injured leg began to throb painfully as she was about to alight the taxi. Shifting her weight carelessly, she almost tripped if not for him catching her fall.

"Where to?" he knew she wasn't alright but asking her to rest was not an option given her new stubbornness.

"Sakuno-sama! You just made it in time," a middle aged woman ran up to them in relief. "The meeting will take place in thirty minutes. Is he your escort?"

"Yes," Ryoma answered for her as he wrapped his arms on her back and the back of her knees then carried her effortlessly.

"No, he is not! Now, put me down!" Although, she was struggling she felt the blood rush to her face because of their close proximity. Flailing her arms and legs, she demanded to be put down but the pain in her injured leg made her shut up.

"If you're going to be in a meeting, you need all the rest you can get especially with that leg of yours," he said as he looked into her defiant brown eyes. "Where to?" he asked the woman that was watching them with a smile.

"You need to change first," she led the way to the elevators with Ryoma following closely.

People stared and whispered as they walked by the marbled corridors. Her blush grew into a deeper shade that made her more alluring than she already is. That was what Ryoma saw, of course.

"I'm representing Tsubaki in this important meeting. She worked so hard to be able to talk to these people," she said while they were in the elevator. The need to talk to him overwhelmed her.

"Just tell me when you're no longer alright," his eyes were looking at the steel doors in front of them but he felt her smile discreetly and that alone made her lighter than she already is.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" he looked at the traditional male Kimono and hakama he was wearing.

"The clients are interested in Japanese culture. It was Sakuno-sama who suggested using this approach," the older woman politely explained as they waited for Sakuno.

As her wooden sandals announced her arrival, his eyes never dared to blink. All the dirt and grime were erased from her face. Her chestnut eyes sparkled against the chandelier lights. Her painted lips made him lick his lower lip inconspicuously.

Her skin was flawless, almost glowing because of the black kimono she was wearing. The dark silk wrapped around her body was embroidered with the cherry blossom tree. Her obi was in a crimson shade complementing the black. Her long hair was half-way up with an attractive hairpin.

"Shall we proceed?" it was only when she was standing right in front of him, was he able to blink. There were no traces of panic or nervousness in her face or voice.

"You look great," Ryoma still wasn't able to avert his eyes from hers as he offered his arm.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," she replied casually as she took his arm and walked inside.

The clients were people twice or thrice their age so it wasn't surprising to hear uproar. But when Sakuno began to talk every protest was drowned in awe. Even Ryoma who was only able to understand half of what she was saying, was amazed by her performance. Not only her knowledge but also the way she speaks and entertains made the clients almost agree into anything she says.

Three hours, they stood in front for discussion. In that span of time, Ryoma watched her closely as she shifted her weight painfully from one foot to the other. When the meeting concluded successfully, the clients left the room.

"Told you it would be alright," she said with a weakening smile.

He was immediately at her side when she fainted. "You're trying too hard," he carefully carried her to the nearest couch. His amber eyes gazed at her beautiful face for a while.

"Ryoma-kun…" he jerked his head back… it was only then did he realize that he was about to kiss her. She was still sleeping, apparently. His signature smirk made its way to his face as he heard her call him again… the way she used to so long ago.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	12. Chapter 11: Disregarded Again

**Chapter 11: Disregarded Again**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Much to my disappointment, my body can no longer tolerate having sleepless nights for so long but that's not a reason not to update right? So read and review and my insomnia __**might**__ return. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

In her dreams, she had the most comfortable atmosphere- where she can be herself normal self after pretending to be strong for so long. The warm touch of his hand on her face felt like how she imagined it to be if he was really there. In the back of her mind, she didn't want to return… _let me stay… just for a bit longer. _Images of the sick old lady in the hospital yanked her selfish wishes away and forced her to wake up.

Slowly, her chestnut brown eyes opened, blinded at first by the bright light that greeted her from above. After blinking a few times, her eyes were finally able to adjust to the light. It was his handsome face hovering inches across hers that made her think if she was still asleep.

"Are you okay now?" his amber eyes reflected his concern despite the pretense of his monotonous tone. With his help, Sakuno sat up and held her head- an excuse to still her racing heart.

"What happened?" glancing around the empty meeting room, her eyes widened in realization. "Was I able to talk them into it?!" in an adrenaline rush, she was able to tower over him to wait for his reply. Upon hearing his short reply, all that show of energy vanished, making her body collapse on top of his.

Seeing her face began to drain with blood again, Ryoma immediately opened his arms- ready to catch her fall. With a loud thud, the two fell on the carpeted floor with Sakuno on top of him. Their face so close to each other they can feel each other's warm breathe.

"I…I'm really sorry about this…my body just," she was aware of the blood rushing to her face but what made her worry was that her body felt so heavy she can barely move it.

For a moment, Ryoma didn't talk… or rather he _can't _talk. He was so immersed with every detail of the girl in his arms. Her weight was just right, enough for him to carry and not make him grasp for air despite her full weight on him. Her waist was slender as from what his arms, which were currently around her torso, reported. Her scent was that of lavender was the only thing he smelled. Her long brown hair fell like a curtain around them but still he saw how mesmerizing her chocolate brown eyes were. The reddish tint on her cheeks made her cuter. He unconsciously licked his lower lip as he saw how she gently bit hers first.

Their close proximity made her forget about her own predicament. His unruly dark green hair framed his amber eyes. She prayed that somehow he didn't feel her heart ramming against her chest that was now pressed against his. His hand traveled from her waist to her face and slowly to her lips. The sensation was so unrealistic she had to close her eyes to make it disappear but it didn't when she opened her eyes his lips were already on hers.

"Sakuno-sama!" the secretary barged in and gasped to see the scene on the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise and her face immediately turned into a shade of a ripe tomato.

"No, Miss Secretary you've got it wrong. Can you please help me up?" Sakuno was t first to regain her composure and think of a valid excuse out of their predicament.

Her mind was screaming with questions as she tried to remember how to stand up by herself with the secretary's help.

"We need to change. You can go back to the mansion," Sakuno walked with little easy steps as she made her way out of the room.

"And where will you go?" Ryoma appeared in front of her and offered his hand.

"None of your business," she brushed his hand away and made her steps quicker. Her cold façade was back up after that show of weakness in the room.

When Sakuno was finally within the confines of the changing room, her fingers grazed over her trembling lips. _What…what just happened… _she felt her face again grow hot upon remembering each detail.

"Is she alright in there?" Ryoma who was done changing chased after the secretary that was making her way into the changing room.

"Sakuno-sama is done changing. She just requested for these," a first aid kit and several bandages were on her arms.

"I'll take them to her," without waiting for an approval, he took the supplies and entered the room.

"Why are you here?" she asked as her hand gripped her swelling ankle. Sweat trickling down her face betrayed her cool composure. She was in pain… great pain.

Kneeling in front of her, he gently pulled her leg over his and began the expert treatment. Sakuno showed no signs of disapproval as she met his serious gaze. "You're going back to the hospital aren't you?" his hands that never let go of his racket despite receiving powerful strikes were now tenderly wrapping her ankle with the bandage. Somehow… in the back of her mind, she realized how Cinderella might have felt when the prince was on his knees.

With her silence, Ryoma decided to continue. "You're not going anywhere without me by your side," it was not a request, she knew that but she can't find a reason to refuse.

The trip back to the hospital was again in uncomfortable silence. This time whoever, the two were afraid to look at each other, afraid to remember what had transpired in that room. The cab driver only smiled discreetly as he muttered something like "To be young and in love," under his breath.

There was a man standing outside Tsubaki's room. All the members of the Seigaku tennis team was nowhere in sight. _This person is… _as he lifted his head and looked at her she confirmed her assumptions. _Tsubaki's…son. _They had the same shade of midnight blue eyes but something about this person wasn't as gentle as Tsubaki's.

"You must be Sakuno. I'm guessing you know me right? Shinguuji Azuma, her son. I'll taking over from here so you can you home and rest," she had seen him several times in the photo albums and the old woman talks about her often but she never heard him call or even write to his mother ever since Sakuno lived in that mansion. She was in no place to say no even if she wanted to so without a word she turned and walked away.

His amber eyes reflected the malicious grin that was plastered on the guy's face as he saw her leave. _He maybe Tsubaki's son but the only thing they have in common is blood. _Ensuring that he sent a warning with his sharp glare, Ryoma followed her out of the hospital and back to the mansion.

The Seigaku tennis team went back to training it seems as the mansion was still quiet when they arrived.

"There you are," a middle aged man got up from the couch and welcomed them.

Instinctively, Ryoma stepped in front of her and blocked him from even seeing her. _Coach or whatever… you are not laying a finger on her _that was what his amber eyes quietly told Sado Kaname.

"What the hell is this Hime-chan?" the Ryuugan coach tried to reach out for her but the enraged Seigaku player grasped his wrist fiercely.

Blood almost ceased flowing in his hand as his grip tightened more. Pulling his hand back, Sado cursed loudly then walked out of the mansion.

"Why are you doing this?" she was completely lost. First, he kissed her then he protects her from her coach. _You were the one who ignored my existence first… why… _

Ryoma turned around and met her confused eyes with an honest smile on his face. "Sakuno…"

"Sakuno-sama, there's someone on the phone looking for you…" a maid called out from the hallway.

Somehow she was thankful that this moment was cut short. _I didn't want to expect anything… so please… stop making me believe that you… _"Excuse me," she didn't wait for her thoughts to conclude. Leaving him rooted on his spot, Sakuno walked over to the phone.

"…as soon as the tennis team leaves the mansion. You should too," that voice belonged to the person she met a while ago in the hospital. What right did she have to say no?

"I understand," her part being Tsubaki's substitute child was done. The curtains were closed… and she must leave her stage.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please_


	13. Chapter 12: Cold as Ice

**Chapter 12: Cold as Ice**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm surprised I actually found time to update. This surprised me big time. So please read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Suddenly the receiver she was holding felt too heavy to hold. "I understand," her voice didn't betray her breaking self as she answered automatically. _I'm not allowed to be happy. _This was the first thing she thought of immediately. Whatever she did, someone up there didn't like it. _There was no quota on misery for her, no quantifiable threshold that once reached, got you miraculously taken out of the distress pool. _

Her eyes wandered back to the room where she came from, to where 'that' person was waiting for her return. Quietly, she grabbed her bag from the closet and left the mansion through the backdoor to the place where her raging thoughts can be silence immediately.

His amber eyes stared at the place where he lost sight of her. For the longest time in his life, he was rooted on his spot, unable to move. _Why are you doing this? _Her question was simple, no metaphors or deep vocabulary he can't understand but why didn't he answered her right then and there. _I'm doing this because…_ his forehead creased in deep thought as he tried to find the right words to represent what he was feeling- his protectiveness, his jealousy, his worries, his… the words were pouring into his head but none seems fit to describe what he really wanted to tell her. In the end, he only ended up looking at her and calling her name. _Pathetic. _He ran his fingers through his unruly dark green hair in agitation. "Excuse me, is Sakuno done with her phone call?" he impatiently asked a passing maid.

"Sakuno-sama? She left an hour ago through the backdoor," the maid replied then bowed to leave.

Somehow he felt relief that he didn't need to answer her question immediately but hurt was at its heel. _Just what am I to you now, Sakuno? _He too left the mansion to join the Seigaku team to practice.

The blades on her feet glided across the smooth glass-like ice. The empty skating rink came alive with just the presence of one person. In a display of great skill, she jumped off the ice to do a triple Lutz perfectly. It was as if she wasn't injured earlier on. Although, her technique was flawless, her mind was in chaos. But in a way, the coldness of the ice beneath her feet seemed to numb her thoughts and let her think of nothing else but to skate.

When her breaths came in painful puffs and her legs were shaking from fatigue, only then did she realize how much time she spent on the ice. The large wall clock told her it was an hour before dinner. She had to go back… to the mansion…to reality.

"Take over from here, okay?" she removed her apron then wiped her sweat off.

"Hai, Sakuno-sama," the maids began to set the table just in time before the Seigaku tennis team arrives from their intensive training.

"Sakuno-sama, someone is here to see you," another maid called from the other room.

"Who is it?" her chestnut brown eyes widened in surprise to see her middle aged coach sitting causally on the couch, waiting for her. "Coach," even before she could say another word. Sado Kaname stood up and slapped her so hard, she tasted blood.

"If you _ever_ humiliate me like that again, you're out of the team," his eyes glared at her as she wiped the blood away with the back of her hand.

"What's the matter, Coach? Did the Seigaku player get to you just like that?" her voice was confident and cold. It was as if their situations turned around all of a sudden and she was the one making the threats now.

Being taken back mentally, the Ryuugan coach retained his composure. "Remember your place, Hime-chan! I know you don't have it in you to leave the team even if you wanted to. _**He **_wouldn't like it," with that he left.

With just those words, her walls crumbled at her feet. The victorious smirk on her coach's lips made her want to retaliate physically because there was nothing she could say to counter his statements.

Her chestnut brown eyes gleamed with moisture as she heard the mansion door slam shut. _**He **__wouldn't like it_. These words rang in her head and added more to the chaos in her mind.

The grandfather clock rang loudly. It was six o' clock. Time for dinner. As if on cue, the Seigaku team entered the mansion looking beat. The well set table welcomed them home. Almost instantly, everyone took their seat.

"Where's Sakuno?" the Seigaku female coach looked around before they began to eat.

"Sakuno-sama stepped out for a bit. She already ate so you can start without her," the maid replied politely. _At least, that what Sakuno-sama told me to say. _

His uninterested eyes looked at the elegant dish before him. His heart was pounding against his chest before they stepped into the mansion, not because he was tired from training but because he was still unsure of what to tell her when he faces her again. But now that, she was nowhere in sight his heart felt like it was sinking into the depths of despair. He thought that training hard until his hands and legs gave way would take his mind off her but it didn't. Every step he took and every stroke he made, his mind wandered back to her and only her.

"Oi, Echizen! Your food's going to get cold," his sempai with brushed up hair, Momoshiro, waved his hand in front of his teammate's face.

Abruptly, Ryoma stood up. "I'm not hungry. I'll go take a walk," he muttered before he left the mansion.

Where to go didn't seem to matter to him. He just wanted to have a temporary peace of mind even for just a while, picking up the pieces of his thoughts in the process. For a while, Ryoma walked around without a hint on any destination. It was when the thunder clapped threateningly that he realized he was somewhere unfamiliar to him.

Looking around, there wasn't anyone to ask for directions. For the first time, he got lost without anyone to ask for directions. _This is bad. _A movement from afar caught his attention. When he was about to call for that person for direction, his amber eyes widened in surprise to see a silhouette so familiar to him.

Curious, Echizen approached her and recognized her immediately. _Sakuno? _His eyes narrowed in inquiry as he saw how broken her chocolate brown eyes were as she walked away from what looks like a cemetery.

He should just follow her home that was the reasonable thing to do but somewhere in his head told him to go somewhere else. His feet began to take him to the opposite direction to where Sakuno was heading.

Silent marble tombstones greeted him as he searched for something he didn't know. There was hardly any movement in the place except for the rising smoke from the newly lit incense from a distant grave. Walking over to it, he saw the marble stone cleaned, newly lit incense and fresh flowers lying at its feet.

The strong wind blew as his eyes read the name engraved on the cold stone.

"Saiga Toushiro…"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review onegai…_


	14. Chapter 13: The Greater Prince

**Chapter 13: The Greater Prince**

_**Little Falcon:**__ It's been way too long. I've missed writing so much so here's another juicy update for you my dear readers. Read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

There are other tombstones that had fresh incense burning and fresh flowers at its feet but there was something about this cold marble stone in front of him that just 'calls' for his undivided attention. His amber eyes wandered to the bouquet laid in front of it. _Stargazers… her favorite. _He didn't know how or when it happened but somehow in the back of his head, he knew that it was from _her. _

A sudden fang of jealousy erupted from his chest. Unconsciously, his fists clenched as his eyes slowly traveled to the name carved on the stone. "Saiga…Toushiro," he read out loud. The silent headstone received the first drop of rain while the Seigaku player standing in front of it, kept his eyes on the name- like meeting a longtime rival face to face.

The newly lit incenses were put out by the blanket of rain now coming down mercilessly upon the town. Water soaked through his clothes and flattened his unruly dark green hair but still his cat-like eyes remained on his name.

"Oi, where the hell have you been Echizen?" his sempai asked as he entered the mansion, dripping wet.

"Nowhere," he refused to answer Momo's inquiry or even look at anyone. Quietly, Ryoma climbed the stairs and shut himself in his room for the entire night. Although, most of the Seigaku players, Momoshiro especially, were curious about their kouhai's sudden depression, they decided to leave him alone for now.

With just seeing a name, he felt threatened. That night, his amber eyes refused to acknowledge sleep. _Saiga…Toushiro… just who are you to her?_ The when or how he knew that that was the grave Sakuno visited was forgotten replaced by the sheer determination to know this person.

Unconsciously, his fingers wandered to his lips as a quick memory flashed in his head at the midst of all the chaos. _Sakuno… _gently, he bit his lower lip, remembering the sweetness and warmth of her soft lips and with that thought alone… sleep finally claimed him.

"KYAA!!! Look, look! It's Seigaku!" for a just a moment, his amber eyes wandered to the squealing girls behind the fence surrounding the tennis court. _Maroon skirts and the emblem of the same school… Ryuugan. _That quick second alone was enough for a speeding tennis ball to dangerously pass just centimeters away from his face.

"Oi, Echizen! Where the hell were you looking, god damn?!" as usual Taka-sempai was at his extreme when his hand holds his tennis racket but this time it was evident that he too was worried about the heavy shot he made that almost hit his inattentive teammate injured.

"I'm sorry, Taka-sempai," his voice was nonchalant as always, as if nothing had happened at all. But clearly, it wasn't enough to fool his opponent that he was okay.

"Echizen, why don't you go collect your thoughts first before we continue?" the gentle Taka was the one speaking now with the tennis racket now on the bench. This wasn't an official match after all. There were no scores or referees, so leaving in the middle of the game is definitely allowed. Plus, the older player can't helped but feel a bit tired immediately even if their game just began. _Echizen sure is a handful. _The panting sempai watched him excuse himself and walk out of the court.

The large vending machine towered over him as his amber eyes stared at it absentmindedly. The buttons were lit indicating that he had already put it his money and the machine was just waiting for his choice. It would have been simple… Ponta, of course but his mind kept wandering elsewhere that he can't even make that basic choice without being distracted.

"Ryoma-sama!" three girls from Ryuugan University around his age yelled his name from afar, making him snap back to reality. Instantly, his finger pressed the button for Ponta then the cold drink went noisily tumbling down.

His other hand was holding his favorite racket but even so Ryoma managed to open the can with just his forefinger- much to the girls' delight.

"So cool!" their faces began to take a shade of red just with being up close with him.

In normal situations, the usual Ryoma Echizen would've just walked away without sparing a glance but this time it was different. He _needed _something from these girls so… he took in a deep breath and for the first time… talked to complete strangers who are obviously head over heels for him.

"You girls… are from Ryuugan University right?" he kept his eyes on his drink as he asked with a cool tone.

There was a few seconds of processing before the girls could finally react. Ryoma Echizen was known to be an arrogant snob but they couldn't care less. Now that he was finally talking to them, was like a splash of cold water in their face.

"Ah…yes," one girl replied. "Kya! You know our school?!" another reacted. "Do you want us to show you around?" the last offered.

Mentally, the Seigaku player sighed in relief. The first and most difficult step is done- opening a conversation. His reason for this talk to happen was crystal clear and he was not going to take any detours. His questions HAD to be answered TODAY.

"Saiga Toushiro…. Do you know him?" his question was so direct it surprised the three unprepared ladies.

"Prince Toushiro?" "He was the school's supposed trump card in the regionals," "Do you know our prince?"

_Earlier on…_

"Inoue-san," the monthly tennis writer slash photographer turned upon hearing someone called his name. For a few seconds, he blinked repeatedly upon seeing the person who called his attention.

"Echizen-san…" this was the first time he approached him and called his name. He never thought that Ryoma even paid attention to details such as the name of the pesky reporter who always come to watch their game.

"Are you familiar with the name Saiga Toushiro?" he didn't approach him to make friends or something along those lines. He approached him because right now, this person was the only one who can give him a hint of the person he was looking for.

"Ah, yes. He's a Ryuugan tennis player that had a lot of promise- said to have skills at par with yours. Too bad he died, it would've been great to see you two in a match," Inoue didn't withheld any information at all. He even showed Ryoma couple of pictures of his said rival. "What got you so interested in him anyway?" the reporter's curiosity kicked in.

"Nothing at all," just like always, Ryoma walked away waving his hand carelessly as a sign of unsaid gratitude.

_End of Flashback…_

It was the dark hours of the early morning when the door quietly opened to let in its tired mistress.

His penetrating gaze was the first thing she saw upon opening the door. For a while she was held captive, unmoving, not even breathing. It took all of her metal strength to break away.

Without a word, Sakuno removed her roller blades and placed them neatly in the cabinet before taking off her baseball cap letting her long hair flow freely.

"Who was he to you…Saiga Toushiro?" her steps to quickly run away from him came to a halt upon hearing his quiet question. Her heart almost stopped beating but when it finally did… it was slamming against her chest, just like begging to be let out.

"None of your business," Sakuno wanted to get away from this topic, fast so she began to walk away again.

Instinctively, Ryoma held her arm and turned her around. "I like you… a lot. That's why I have to know…" his words came out of his mouth without hesitation. It was only then and there that it became clear to him what his answer to her hanging question before.

There was flash of surprise in her big chestnut brown eyes then they burned with anger soon after. Prying her arm away from his grasp, Sakuno stepped away from him like he had some sort of disease.

**"Saiga Toushiro… was everything I wish you were…"**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Whoah, so intense. Read and review okay?_


	15. Chapter 14: Changing Teams

**Chapter 14: Changing Teams**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for making you guys wait! Finally, I had time to update. So without further rambling, here the next juicy chapter. Read and review like always, okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"**Saiga Toushiro… was everything I wish you were…"**

Her words cut deep. As if something physical did a mighty blow in his chest, he was unable to move. His amber eyes reflected her retreating form as he remained rooted on his spot.

There were no audience around yet he felt the greatest humiliation in his life. His pride lay in pieces at his feet together with his heart. The overwhelming disbelief was drowned by a slow crawling feel of loss. He had lost in tennis matches before but it felt nothing like this. Nothing can ever compare to this. To the feeling of his greatest defeat.

Blood trickled down his lips as he bit them in order to control himself from lashing out. His white clenched fists lay shaking at his side as his amber eyes mirrored the empty corridor she took a while ago. _Sakuno…_

*****

_How dare he?! _Her blades landed with a thud on the sculpted ice as she glided elegantly around the empty skating rink. The words that left her lips just moments ago rang in her ear. Each word becoming a needle that pierces through her heart.

"_I like you… a lot. That's why I have to know…" _ His voice was loud and clear. As if the Seigaku player himself was saying it to her right then and there. _Liar! _She jumped into the air and did a triple Lutz as her tears scattered around her like diamonds.

His penetrating amber eyes flashed in her mind as she was about to land. Losing her focus, Sakuno lost her bearing and crashed splendidly on the cold floor.

"_I like you… a lot. That's why I have to know…" _ her tears trickled down her cheeks relentlessly as her heart beat loudly against her chest. Her face was in a shade of red even when her eyes were already swollen from crying. Clutching her chest, she bowed her head in defeat.

_He likes me… Echizen Ryoma… he… _the ice froze the tears that landed on its surface. She _wanted_ to hate him. All this time she had wished for him to spare her even just a glance. But now, she knowing that his eyes were looking on no one or nothing but her made her feel like these past few years of hardship never happened. Everything… every hurt, every pain… disappeared together with her hatred for him. With just a few words… her walls crumbled to the ground.

_Flashback…_

"I like you, Sakuno," his sky blue eyes sought hers as they sat on the swings of an empty playground.

Her heart didn't race as she thought they would. Her face didn't feel warm as they should. It was supposed to be like that. That was what she feels when _his_ amber eyes passed a glance at her. _This is pathetic… after all this time… he's the only one who can make me feel that way. _

"Toushiro-sempai, if I could choose someone to like I would undoubtedly choose you," the wind blew gently that time. His looks, his efforts… everything about him was what _any _girl would wish for yet she found herself still longing for _somebody _else. Her chestnut brown eyes saw her sempai's unsurprised reaction, as if he was expecting her reply.

"But you like someone else am I, right?" the Ryuugan tennis captain wove his fingers through his unruly crimson hair. Silence answered his question. Turning his eyes toward the setting sun, he pushed back his swing. The rusty chains sounded noisily as it moved. "When I first saw you in a match, you were watching somebody's game. Your eyes saw him and only him. I immediately felt jealous because no one has ever looked at me that way. Like a princess waiting for her prince. I sure hope your _prince _isn't stupid not to realize how lucky he is to have you watching over him," with a resigned sigh, Toushiro got up and walked over to her.

"When your prince comes to rescue you, I'll smile for you and wish you happiness. But he shouldn't be late… or else I'll steal you away from him," he teased as they walked away from the now unmoving swings.

_End of Flashback…_

_But it's too late now… too late… _Her long brown hair touched the ice as she tried to get up. Pain screamed from her ankle as she moved it abruptly. _My prince is late Toushiro-sempai. Why didn't you come and steal me away?_

In a display of great effort, Sakuno got up and limped out of the skating rink. "This is bad. The game is tomorrow. I just have to pray that they can win it without making me play," she winced painfully as she removed her skates. "Then again… when was luck ever on my side?" she asked herself with a sarcastic smile on her face.

*****

With both his hands in his pocket, his amber eyes watched closely as two of his teammates struggled to win. Higa Middle School was always a tough one to beat. With their Spartan training and annoying cheerleaders, they walked around as if they had already won.

Momo and Kaido were now panting heavily after trying to get out of the pinch they are in. Apparently Higa and Seigaku are in a tie but their stamina can only hold for so long.

Rude yells and cheers came from the opponents' side while changing courts. With his temper finally snapping, Momoshiro turned around and was about to say something to the Higa supporters when they grew quiet instantly.

Following their line of vision, he saw a girl wearing a Ryuugan tennis uniform- a maroon and black tight shirt together with a tennis skirt of the same shade, the emblem of her University embroidered at her left upper chest- walked over to the fence to watch the game. Her long brown hair flowed like a veil on her back as she turned her head to see the players. Her pretty face wore no expression but it wasn't that that made Higa quiet. It was her aura of strength and confidence that she exuded that made them shut up. Like a conquering goddess, she held the attention of _every _man around.

The women's semi-finals were held in another tennis court. It would take a quick bus ride to get to the other court where the men's semi-finals were happening yet she found herself in the bus already half way towards her destination.

Hearing the roar of the audience upon arriving, she immediately understood the situation. Not meaning to stand out, Sakuno _tried _not to make an entrance but with the audience sudden silence she realized that all eyes were on her.

With an inward sigh, she made her way towards the fence that was in between Seigaku and Higa. "Is she cheering for us?" one Higa student elbowed the other. "To think we have a fan _that _good looking,"

"Yo, Sakuno," Momo waved his hand as sweat dripped from his head.

"Did Ryuugan won? Shhhh," Kaido retied his bandana ready to fight.

_Of course. _Her smirk silently said. She can barely walk. Forcing her ankle to move that much during her game was real torture yet the need to _be _in this place toppled every other sensation.

"Sempai, are you this weak? Then I just wasted good money to get here," she said in a casual tone as she crossed her arms in front of her like she was bored.

The Seigaku pair smirked upon hearing her sarcasm. Just by being here, she had rendered the Higa crowd silent and now, with a few words, Seigaku… was bound to win.

His amber eyes widened in surprise to see Sakuno staring straight at him, with her face in a deep shade of red. His heart almost skipped a beat with that sight. Without a word, Ryoma retreated from the team's side and walked over to hers.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	16. Chapter 15: More Than Complicated

**Chapter 15: More Than Complicated **

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

As the signal to serve was given, still the crowd remained speechless at the sight of the female Ryuugan player who rooted for the Seigaku exhausted pair. "She's with _them?_" Someone from the other side of the fence remarked with a blend of incredulity and disgust. Trying to regain their unseen setback, they cheered on for their teammate but the difference in their energy then and now was so obvious. The boys were envious of Seigaku and the girls were furious of the stunning new comer.

None of those matters to her. Even as the bounce of the tennis ball being volleyed on the court or the agitating cheers of the other team, the sound of her heart beating in her ears was more deafening. It drown away everything except the loud thumping in her chest as she felt _his_ eyes on her and saw with her peripheral vision that he was making his way to her, right now. Remembering how to breathe, her chestnut brown eyes remained glued on the game. _What will I do? What am I doing here to begin with?! What will I say? _As the game reached its climax, the sole Ryuugan player bit her lower lip in both confusion and anticipation, but not because of the incoming victory.

"Game! Set and match!" the referee proclaimed but still he wasn't anywhere near her. Taking the moment of victory as an excuse, she flipped her long hair back, only to see him having a serious conversation with one of the Fudomine's female player, Tachibana Ann.

Almost instantly, she tore her gaze away from the scene. _What more can I expect? _She mentally kicked herself for expecting something _more _from the guy who told her he likes her. Now, every beat of her heart tormented her and her ankle chose this time to remind her how worn out it was that she can barely stand.

The next match was between the two captains. Sakuno didn't need to watch to know who'll win. Just by seeing the Seigaku captain's aura was assurance enough. Quietly, she walked away from the court, _away from him._

The blinking lights on the buttons of the vending machine reflected on her inattentive eyes. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _She heard her inner voice echo in her mind as she pushed whatever button she felt like pushing. The cold can stared mocking at her. Ponta. _Great! _With a sarcastic laugh, Sakuno sat on a nearby bench and removed her shoe and sock, carefully.

Wincing just by pulling of her sock, her swollen ankle looked like an athlete's nightmare. Braced for the worst, she breathed in heavily as the cold can touched her injury. Her mind wandered off without permission again. Back to the scene that was imprinted immediately into her memory. _He said he likes me! He said… _the overwhelming need to make him look at her and _only _her was torturing her in every second. _Yeah, he said he likes you but how did __**you **__reply? _Another nagging voice contradicted the other, which only dampened her already not so sunny mood. _That's right… the last thing I said was… __**URGH!!! This is just pathetic! If wants to play that game then I'm in! **_Literally, Sakuno shook her head to drive the maddening thoughts out as she tried to regain her cool composure.

"Ryuuzaki-san," a man about his late twenty, wearing a formal suit and brushed up hair, walked up to her. His eyes focused instantly on her exposed foot. "I thought that was you," he stood in front of her so that she was looking up at him to meet his eyes.

"Ma…manager," her hand let go of the can she was holding as she tried to get up. "Wha…what are you doing here?" she stuttered as she accepted the hand the man offered. Instinctively, Sakuno's eyes scanned the area.

Putting his hands in his pockets, his sapphire eyes wandered from her injury to her concerned face. "Sakuno, I know I agreed to be your manager and all but just like I thought, you can't participate in two sports at the same time. Your body can't handle it," his voice was deep and cool just like his gaze.

"I can do it! I know I can! You're just gonna have to trust me! I'll make sure you won't regret being my manager. I swear," her fists clenched in determination as her eyes flared to life. For a moment, she forgot about every pain she was having, physical or emotional, that she didn't even feel she stumped her injured foot to the ground.

A quiet smirk from the guy was all it took for her to be reassured. "Then rest already, we have a tournament days from now. I'll be holding onto those words you just said," Satisfied by her resolve, he casually walked away.

"Oi, Sakuno!" the voice of her sempai calling her almost made her jump out of her skin. Her eyes darted from her manager's disappearing form to her approaching sempai. The toll of his recent match was evident in his boyishly handsome face. "Do you know that guy?" he wove his fingers through his damp brushed up hair as he looked at the direction her manager walked off to.

"NO! I mean… he was just asking for directions," she tried to compose herself. "Shouldn't you be thanking me for making you win?" she teased, trying to change the topic desperately.

Raising his eyebrow in reaction, Momo bowed lowly with a grin on his face. "Thank you so much for coming to our aid, goddess of victory," followed by her silent chuckle and his loud laugh. Just moments after, his face grew serious as he grabbed a drink from the vending machine.

Not being completely insensitive, Sakuno took a hint but remained quiet. Her eyes on the Ponta can she just dropped. Without anything else to do, she picked it up and threw it on the trash can placed beside the vendo.

"I need your advice…" he finally spilled when he was face to face with her. "You see… Ann… she's…" the growing blush on his face made him look like an embarrassed elementary student. His words never made it out of his mouth because he kept swallowing it back.

_Looks like I'm not the only one in a pinch. _She inwardly smiled to herself then her body tensed as she felt a spine tingling sensation, she only feels when he was near or worse when _his _eyes were on hers. Somehow she _knew _it was the latter. Depending solely on her instincts, her hands grabbed the collar of her sempai's jacket and pulled it towards her.

"O…oi!" Momoshiro's face grew extremely red at their sudden closeness. Her petite body lay in between his muscular arms that were leaning against the machine. Their faces so close they could feel each other's breath on each other's face.

His blood froze and his breathing stopped midway as his amber eyes mirrored the intimacy laid before him.

"Sempai, listen to me. I'm just about to solve your problem if you'll follow what I tell you to do," her eyes glinted devilishly as she continued.

Unconsciously, his fists unconsciously clenched until they turned white. The urge to bury his fist into his sempai's face was **so **tempting, he might actually give in.

Sakuno bit her lower lip gently as Momoshiro licked his nervously. Closing the distance in between their lips…

His jaw tightened as well as every muscle in his body tensed up. _**WHAT THE HELL!!! **_

"Momo!!!" an angry call broke the two apart and interrupted Ryoma's outburst. Her eyes were flowing with tears as she looked at her lover for a moment then ran away.

"Ann…" apparently, the dunk smasher was still caught up in the moment to react correctly.

"What are you doing? Follow her and explain," Sakuno winked at her sempai playfully then watched him dash off.

_How was it? Now it's you turn to… _something in her chest ached tremendously as she caught sight of the pain in his eyes. Her short feeling of victory dissolved then guilt mercilessly comes crashing down on her without reason. She can't bear to look at him any longer but she felt that tearing her gaze away from him would be worse. Somehow, she felt she _needed_ to explain what he just saw. To untangle the knots that she herself had tied.

As her mouth opened to give the explanation, he needed. A pair of muscular arms snaked under her knees and on her back then she felt herself pulled off the ground. Reflectively, Sakuno hang onto the nearest thing she can hold onto, which is apparently somebody's shoulder.

"Congratulations on your win, Sakuno!" his dark eyes reflected the surprise on her face. His curly hair and yellow uniform was still damp from sweat indicating his recent game. The smirk on his face was priceless as he faced the Seigaku protégé,

"Akaya, let me down," she muttered and he complied.

_Akaya?! Since when were they so close?! _With what just happened a while ago and what is happening now, he could feel his blood boil just by seeing some other guy's hands on her. He can't even open his mouth to ask because his jaw was still too tensed.

"Ah, well if it isn't Echizen," Akaya turned to him and smirked. "Didn't Sakuno tell you about us?" his arm landed lightly on her shoulders.

"Enough, Akaya. Let's just get out of here," Quickly, Sakuno wore her sock and shoe then pulled the Rikkai Dai player away without even sparing Echizen a glance.

_**WHAT THE HELL!!!**_

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please_


	17. Chapter 16: Enforced Arrangements

**Chapter 16: Enforced Arrangements **

_**Little Falcon:**__Truthfully, I wasn't supposed to update this story until next week but since its Sakuno's Birthday... I'll consider this a tribute. Read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

Cheers erupted from the court as the two teams lined up facing each other then in a sign of sportsmanship and camaraderie shook hands. Although their pride was in shambles, not one game won, Higa Academy wasn't the arrogant fools they seem to be. Unlike before, they accepted their defeat with a steady handshake and a promise to beat Seigaku next time. Of course, this wasn't a challenge Seigaku would resist. In the end, it had been a great match and the audience from both Seigaku and Higa applauded and cheered for all the players.

A strong hand tapped his shoulder. "Oi, Echizen… about," he was never good at explaining things especially when it's about women. Not just any woman… _Echizen's _woman. Gathering his courage, Momoshiro swallowed with great difficulty before continuing. "…it's not like…"

He was cut short not by his teammate slapping away his hand (he expected that), but by the cold glare of his amber eyes. Just by the sight of it, it made the young man literally step back. This didn't go unnoticed by their other teammates. The first to react was their acrobatic teammate who elbowed Momoshiro and whispered "Oi, what did you do to _o-chibi_?" when Eiji, too, caught a direct glimpse at Ryoma's eyes he shut up completely. Everyone remained quiet and unmoving until he walked out with an aura almost ready to kill.

"What the hell did you do to him, ssshhhh?" the viper asked as they stared after their most talented regular. Everyone listened carefully as the dunk smasher revealed what happened just hours ago, even their serious captain was included in the circle.

"Aaaahhh," almost everyone had _that _tone. The tone that tells so 'Now, we understand. It sucks to be you right now. Good luck then.' Tezuka pushed back his glasses. Fuji had that same smile plastered on his face. Oishi forced a reassuring smile together with Kawamura while Inui was jotting down notes avoiding eye contact. Eiji was shaking his head and Kaido slapped his back soundly while muttering "It was nice knowing you," Momoshiro felt a hundred times threatened now.

"So? Ready to go?" their clueless lady coach was surprised to see her team's change in mood. They were happy alright… but apparently it was because of another reason. Maybe it has something to do with Momo's blanched face? The old coach will never know.

Upon arriving at the mansion, a feast was prepared for them in celebration for their victory. The table was set, the candles were lit and their seats waiting for them. As the tired and hungry team almost ran to their seat, drooling over the scrumptious buffet, the female coach looked around and asked one of the serving maids. "Is _she _the one who did all this?" they didn't need to mention her name. There was only one person in the house, full of maids, who can cook.

With a smile the maid replied politely "Hai, Sakuno-sama was the one who prepared all of these. She's so sure your team is famished," with that, she bowed and resumed her work. _Sakuno… you never change. Always so thoughtful of others. _Somehow there was a proud smile on her wrinkled face as she heard one of her players calls her name to join them.

*****

As her paring knife separated the shiny red skin from its watery white flesh, her mind began to wander off. _What am I supposed to do now? There's no way I can keep my relationship with Akaya a secret now. _Then the painful look in his eyes flashed into her subconscious, the knife slipped from her hold and cut her finger, jerking her mind back to her body. "Ouch," she watched the blood appear on her wound.

"You shouldn't be holding knives when you're thinking of something else," the gentle voice of the old woman sitting on the hospital bed, chided. After weeks of confinement, finally, Tsubaki, was showing great signs of improvement. "…or should I say _somebody_," somehow through the time they spent together, the old woman had learned to read her actions like a book. It was easy for her especially when Sakuno was blushing from head to toe.

"Tsu…Tsubaki-sama!" her blush grew as the old woman laughed openly. A light knock on the door made her stop. Quietly, the door swung open to let in a man with the same midnight blue eyes as hers, carrying a bouquet. "Glad to see you're already back to your usual self, mom," he said without even sparing a glance at Sakuno.

"Azuma…"

Knowing when she's not needed, Sakuno left the room with an excuse to get water for the flowers. It had been years without as much as a word said between the two so it was only natural to let the mother and child catch up with everything they had missed.

After a long while, the vase half-filled with water was in her hands as she walked towards Tsubaki's room. Outside, Azuma was leaning against the wall as if waiting for her. "I heard Seigaku won," he said as she was right in front of him. "That means the other games will be held in another area right?" without waiting for her reply, he raised his blue eyes to meet hers. "I suggest you start packing then," Azuma opened the door for her.

Sakuno's hands were shaking, gripping the vase she held. Thankful that it didn't break. "Hai," she said under her breath.

*****

It was only when she was removing her roller blades, did she realize that her predicament with Akaya and Ryoma didn't pass her mind after Azuma stated that he was itching to kick her out. It was one of those days that everything seems to pile up on you and you know that there are more to come. Taking in a deep painful breath, Sakuno tried to push everything back, asking for some time to think.

The sound of light footsteps surprised her. It was in the wee hours of the morning. Her blood froze and her breath stopped midway as she saw him descend from the stairs. _This is not good. _Following her instincts blindly, she quickened her steps to get out of his sight. Without meeting his eyes, she hightailed to the kitchen but the sound of his quick steps made her turn around.

_BAM! _Her body was pushed forcefully against the nearest wall. Her back switching the light off unintentionally. His arms imprisoned her: each leaning on each side. Her cheek could almost feel his warm breath as he closed the distance in between their faces.

With every fiber of her self-control, Sakuno turned away. "Co…congratulations on your win," she stuttered for an excuse to dive out of his arms but he didn't let her. For a while, they stood there in silence.

Her heart was beating so loud she could swear he could hear it. It took every ounce of her metal strength to force herself not to talk. Somehow she knew she won't be able to talk straight especially when he was so close… with his eyes… penetrating hers. Sakuno didn't need to look to know that Ryoma was looking at her. Her spine felt like it was splashed with ice cold water repeatedly.

"Just what am I to you… _Sakuno_?" his tone was filled with pain that she too felt a part of it. But when he mentioned her name… it turned gentle, like he was saying a prayer. It felt different when her name came from his lips. It made her stomach do sommersaults, her knees turn to jelly and her heart skips a beat

Through the years, he grew way past her. She had to look up to meet his gaze. Even in the darkness, she saw his pain clearly. "Sakuno…" his voice was hoarse as he bowed his head in defeat.

Abandoning all reason, her hands cupped his face. "Sshhh," her fingers caressed his shaking lips before she sealed it with hers. His arms immediately wound around her tiny frame as hers encircled his neck as their exchange deepened with every second. _I like you… _who needs words anyway?

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review okay?_


	18. Chapter 17: Predicted Parting

**Chapter 17: Predicted Parting**

_**Little Falcon:**__ So sorry for the late update, I was busy and I still am but how can I not update when I hate making people wait. I'll write whenever I can so please be patient, okay? Just like always, read and review. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea, that's all. If I did own the series I'll be the happiest person on Earth. _

The morning came almost too quickly. His amber eyes together with his body felt like they didn't get the rest they deserved, especially when they were beaten up so bad just hours ago because of his long game. But why is it that the famous Seigaku player wasn't the least bit affected by his body's protests? Although he tried his best to hide the smile on his face, he still found himself gently biting his lower lip as he remembered the warmth of her lips.

There were so few words exchanged between the two of them before a maid innocently waltzed in, ending their moment too soon. That night, Ryoma lay on his bed wide awake. His heart beating like crazy in his rib cage. Everything felt so right… like he had achieved his greatest victory. What else could go wrong?

"Miss Sakuno went out early for her part-time job," one of the maids smiled upon seeing his dark unruly hair peeking through the kitchen. His cat-like eyes searching for her face instantly. In truth, he can't wait to see her again and probably talk to her about a lot of things.

"Is that so," Ryoma straightened up and immediately saw the prepared breakfast for the entire team. _Honestly, how does she do it? _A smirk made its way to his lips while his other teammates finally woke up.

It was their final day in the mansion before they set out to train in another place, most likely, two train rides away. What happened last night was perfect but is it selfish of him to ask for something greater?

"It's time to buy souvenirs!!!" his dunk smashing sempai rejoiced as the team finished breakfast and set out to enjoy their last day.

"Hmm, Momo's acting all energetic. He and Ann probably made out," the acrobatic tennis player elbowed his blushing teammate with a wide grin on his face. The others laughed seeing Momoshiro's face grew beet red.

Finally, Echizen can look at his upper classman without anger in his eyes after Momo explained what really happened that day. But even if he did, there's still that incident with the Rikkai Dai player, Kirihara Akaya, and there's also the Ryuugan Prince, Saiga Toushiro. A lot has happened to her and he can't wait to hear everything about it from her.

When was it that he became so aware of her presence? For a moment, he was just strolling around with the others then it was like someone told him she was around. Instantly, his amber eyes scanned the faces around. His gaze returned to the sports shop nearby. His heart almost skipped a beat upon seeing her unmistakable form from the large display window. What he saw next made his blood boil, enough to make him go into the store.

*****

Cold sweat trickled down her forehead as the pain on her ankle grew into an intolerable level. Her vision grew dark as her knees suddenly lost its strength.

"Sakuno!" a pair of arms caught her in time before she hit the floor. "What happened?" she felt herself being carried then gently placed on the couch.

"Nothing much," she managed to reply as her vision returned gradually. As she tried to stand, the pain made it impossible.

"What the hell is this? When did this happen?" Worry and irritation were mixed in his voice as he knelt in front of her and tenderly lifted her injured foot to his bent knee. "You should've told me that you weren't well. I shouldn't have forced you to come. Heck! You shouldn't have been working with your ankle in this state," he wove his fingers through his curly hair as his dark eyes watched the polite smile on her face.

"Wohoo! Akaya, you two sure are looking good together," the other Rikkai Dai players approached them with a mocking grin after looking at the store's wares. "Hey, are you alright Sakuno?" they asked as they saw her pale face. Everyone turned around upon hearing the store door open abruptly.

Her chestnut brown eyes widened in surprise. "Ryo…Ryoma-kun," she saw the other Seigaku players enter as well. "Minna-san (Everyone)," she tried to pull her foot away from Akaya's touch but he didn't let her. "Akaya, I think you better let me go," she whispered, feeling the tension in the air.

"I don't think so, Sakuno. You need to go home and rest," without warning, the Rikkai Dai player carried her like a princess in front of everyone.

"How long do you plan on holding on to her like that?" his eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw another man's hand on her. His fists were turning white as he clenched it so tightly while gritting his teeth.

"Ryoma-kun, it's not what-," even before she could explain. Akaya shielded her from everyone's gaze by turning his back rudely at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, holding onto her like that?" Sakuno pressed her fingers against her temples as she saw her Ryuggan upper classman, Shigure Teito made its way to them.

"Look, look! Its Rikkai Dai, Seigaku and the Ryuugan Captain," one of the customers said to the other. The spectators drew in like moths to a flame.

"All right, enough!" Sakuno snapped, shutting everyone up. With just a glare, she made Akaya put her down.

"What the hell is with you guys, anyway? Is it so wrong to worry about my little sister?" he eyed the Ryuugan and Seigaku player threateningly.

"I…Imouto (little sister)?!" Momo and Eiji exclaimed, making everyone in the shop stop and look.

With a painful sigh "My mother is marrying Akaya's father so legally speaking is _will be_ my brother," her eyes wandered to the old Seigaku coach that was standing in the back silently.

"EEEEHHH?!"

Sakuno shook her head helplessly as a wave of question and answers took form.

That afternoon, the Seigaku team waited for their bus, their luggage ready to go. The clock ticked repeatedly in his ear. His time to see her before he leaves shortens by every second.

"Our Mistress Sakuno apologized that she can't see the team off but she wishes you good luck in your upcoming games," the maid said with a smile, bowed then left.

"Call me when the bus arrives," Ryoma stood up and went to the courts. _Am I that insignificant to you, Sakuno? _His amber eyes widened in surprise to find her standing in the middle of the Tennis court with her back against him.

"Good luck on the championship," she turned around just at the same time the wind blew, making her long wavy hair play with the wind as her chest brown eyes reflected his form approaching.

His heart almost stopped. How can one be so beautiful without any effort at all? His breath got caught in his throat as he drew near, unable to even utter a syllable.

When they were finally eye to eye with only a few inches away from each other, Sakuno smiled so sweetly, like she did so long ago. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but this is all we have right now,"

Instinctively, Ryoma reached for her hand and closed the distance between them. "I'll come back right after the umpire whistles the last match won," his voice was deep and rich, no traces of doubt or lie. Then, there it was again, that arrogant smirk she knew she would definitely miss.

Without a word, the two met each other's advances and sealed their lips. Their kiss was long and steady, enough to never be forgotten no matter how much time will pass. Their arms held each other so close to memorize their warmth. The loud bus horn put an end to the conversation between their lips.

With his forehead against hers, "Wait for me. I'll come back, I promise," he resisted the urge to kiss her again without a decent reply. Unable to speak, Sakuno nodded reluctantly. Another bus horn was heard, Ryoma pulled her in for another kiss before he walked away.

"Sayonara, Ryoma-kun. I'll be leaving to I don't know where. Please take care of yourself. I'm sorry I can't wait," her tears trickled down her chin as she lost sight of him. Just minutes after Seigaku's bus left, a cab parked in front of the mansion. The maids handed the driver her luggage as they cried.

"Why do you have to leave Miss Sakuno," one said as the others wept. Sakuno answered them with just a smile. With a formal bow, she said her thanks then left without a word to where she's going.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	19. Chapter 18: Victory's Consequence

**Chapter 18: Victory's Consequence **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

His hand shook as his fingers tightened around his racket. The tennis ball on his other hand let out a pitiful squeak as the player tried to focus all his energy into this game. For a moment he closed his amber eyes to block out the cheering of the crowd, the whistle of the umpire or even the beating of his own heart. When he thought everything had finally settled, he opened his eyes, let the ball fly in the air then hit it expertly towards the opposite court.

"What the hell was that shot, Echizen?" the Seigaku dunk smasher, Momoshiro, said under his breath as he and his teammates saw how the ball sloppily made it inside the court and how easily it can be returned. _What the hell is wrong with him? He was fine a while ago…_ he continued to watch his lower classman compete so unusually.

_Several hours ago…_

The ringing on the other line continued as Ryoma waited for a human reply. It was the day of the championship yet the usual thrill of his incoming game was overwhelmed by his need to hear her voice even on the phone.

It has been a week since the Seigaku team left Tsubaki's mansion. Seven long days since he last saw and talked to her. In truth, the Seigaku protégé had tried getting in touch with her several times but each and every time it had been Azuma, the old woman's son, who told him that Sakuno was either at work or at school. Well, he knew how busy she is when they were living under the same roof but he still wants to have a small amount of her time all for himself but it seems that wasn't possible.

He was about to out the receiver back when he heard an old woman's voice answer the phone. "Hello, Tsubaki-san? It's Ryoma, can I talk to Sakuno?" there was an excited tone in his words that he can hardly believe came from him.

"Ryoma-san, I'm so glad you called. I don't know who to call and what to do anymore," the sheer worry on Tsubaki's voice erased all his elation instantly. Suddenly, he felt like his stomach was turning inside out and that small unnamed fear chewing on his heart ever since he lost sight of her suddenly grew and was swallowing every beat.

"What's the matter?" He swallowed back while wishing that his guts weren't right this time. _Please let her be okay._

"She's gone. Sakuno's gone. My son, Azuma, said she left but somehow I find that hard to believe," Who can blame her? She was torn between her worry for Sakuno and her trust in Azuma's words. Several days ago, this was the news that welcomed her return from the hospital. Tsubaki tried asking everyone around who can help her find her foster granddaughter slash partner but to no avail.

As he answered her queries and offered her help, he was already leaning at the telephone pole for support. His breath got caught in his throat as he struggled to speak at the same time breathe. _Why didn't you wait for me? You said…_

"Oi, o-chibi! The game's starting!" the acrobatic player, Eiji, waved at him from a distance as his other teammates waited for him by the court.

His teammates needed him and that was reason enough why he was still at the courtside watching them compete. But why is it that he feels he's betraying himself every step of the way? Like him being there was wrong?

_Now…_

Never in his life did he felt that he was wasting time standing inside a tennis court, not until now. Every returned ball, every point, everything seemed utterly worthless. Nothing but a waste of time. Something that keeps him from getting what he _really _wanted. A sharp whistle yanked him back from reverie.

"Pull yourself together. What do you think _she'll_ do if she was in your position?" His old coach muttered as they sat on the same bench before another set begins. Slowly, Echizen raised his eyes from the ground to the person sitting beside him.

From afar she may look like the usual- sitting straight with her arms crossed, but at a closer look, you would see her fists were clenched and her eyes were unfocused. "When did you know about…" he mumbled while keeping his cool façade.

"Right after your call," Coach Ryuuzaki immediately replied. "Now, get your act together so when you face her you have something to say,"

Those words were like a splash of cold water on his face. As the umpire signaled for the next set, everyone was surprised to see his signature arrogant smirk on his face together with his nearly perfect play. Without fail, Echizen Ryoma caught up and finally won the last game to make it a match and to declare Seigaku as the new Champion.

The almost deafening cheers together with the thundering applause held no appeal to him as he made his way to his team. For a moment, his amber eyes saw a man who's wearing a crisp black suit despite the hot weather. Their eyes met for a moment before the stranger looked down to dial his phone and began to walk away.

Victory cheers for the new champion were still in the air when the call connected. "You better be standing on that pedestal when I get there, Sakuno." His tone was almost fatherly when he said his threat.

"So Seigaku won…" a smile made its way to her beautiful face as she put on her skates. "Thanks, manager," Flipping her phone shut, she took one last in the mirror before stepping out of the room. _Omedetou (Congratulations)…Seigaku…Ryoma-kun…_

"The last contestant is Miss Ryuuzaki Sakuno," the announcer continued with the introductions followed by. "Every contestant seems to have given it all for a slot to skate in the competition abroad that will be judged by some scouts from the Olympics itself,"

_Now, it's my turn… _the spotlight focused on her form as she elegantly made her way to the center of the rink. The music started and thus her skates glided through the ice. _Ryoma-kun… watch me…_

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	20. Chapter 19: Assembly of Champions

**Chapter 19: Assembly of Champions**

_**Little Falcon:**__ So sorry for the long delay. Did you miss me? Just kidding. So much for my incessant blabbering, here's the update you're waiting for. Just like always, read and review please…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own is the idea. _

She shook her head while holding the phone away from her ear. The nagging voice on the other line was still heard from where she held it. "I still can't believe you, Sakuno," her manager's lecture was drowned by a reporter's voice from large overhead television.

"The winter Olympics are near and who better to represent us than Kyoko Yamaguchi," a young skater with short brown hair in stylish locks skating majestically on a wide rink was shown while the reporter's voice narrating her dramatic win over every other candidates for the spot in the said competition.

Her chestnut eyes softened as she replaced the phone at her ear. "It's my loss. Her love for the sport overthrows mine in so many levels," shrugging her shoulders, she said casually. Ending the call before another bout of lecture began. Sakuno listened attentively to the news about the new Japanese representative and finally turned away when the topic changed.

A young waiter burst from the main kitchen's double doors and ran towards her like a bull to a red cape. "Sakuno-san, where were you? The head chef is furious!" he held her shoulders then pushed her inside the noisy kitchen.

In front of her stood a middle aged man, his muscular arms crossed at his chest while his beady eyes narrowed upon her arrival. "I'm so sorry, Aki-san. I'll get to work right away," she bowed lowly before she put on her apron and start managing the stoves. Everyone in the kitchen made side glances at each other before they exchanged light smiles. Aki-san, the head chef, only sighed in defeat as he resumed barking orders as if nothing had happened.

"Sakuno-san, you're unbelievable. The head chef can't even get mad at you," another chef muttered as she expertly cut the vegetables. Tossing and catching the fried rice on a large wok, Sakuno replied while stirring the nearly cooked dish.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him,"

"It's not only that, you managed to get a part-time job here in one of the country's famous five-star hotel! They don't even allow part timers in three star hotels and yet you were able to pull it off!" Another chef joined the quiet conversation.

"Nah, I'm just lucky," shrugging her shoulders, Sakuno put on her earphones and played the music that she uses while skating. Of course, this wasn't allowed because one won't be able to communicate with the others but with Sakuno, she can perfectly hear every order addressed to her and work efficiently. All the while, her earphones were plugged in her ear.

"Sakuno-san's so modest. But let me tell you why she was hired as the head chef's right hand…" one chef bid the other to come closer. "You see, Aki-san tasted one of her dishes accidentally in the restaurant she was working in. After that, the head chef couldn't let her go,"

"You mean, Aki-san _stole _her from that restaurant?"

"No, no, no! Sakuno-san still works there. That's why she's only a part-timer here," her friend's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Enough gossip for one day! Get back to work!" Aki-san's presence made the two stood at attention before mechanically resuming to their duties. "There would be a lot of guests today so save your energy for them," the staff's reply was a crisp 'Hai'.

As expected, guests started pouring in and dishes began pouring out. Piercing through her music, the crowd's growing noise outside rivaled that of the kitchen's. From the time she started her shift, this was the first time she looked at the people outside her work room.

Her pupils dilated as she caught sight of familiar faces. Her hand blindly reached for the pot while her eyes remained frozen in shock. The searing heat from the hot metal pot got her attention instantly. "Ow!" she was able to remove her hand right away but upon closer inspection; it was a second degree burn which would mean painful blisters later on.

"Burns are a chef's medal of honor," Aki-san pulled her hand without permission and looked at it shortly before letting it go.

"I'll remember that," she tried to continue her work but her eyes kept on returning to the sight outside. "Aki-san… the guests today are…"

"Well known tennis teams from all-over Japan! They sure look different when they're not wearing their uniform," it was one of the talkative chefs who replied and immediately got a tiger look from the head chef to shut him up.

Her heart felt like it plummeted to the bottom of the earth. She thought she was just hallucinating. She IS, after all, several miles away from people who CAN recognize her. But now, it seems that fate was playing a trick on her. Right now, Sakuno already named several of the present guests. Some were acquaintances, most were former opponents and all of them would undoubtedly know her upon sight.

_Kamio from Fudomine, Hyotei's Kabaji, Eishirou Kite from Higa… _her mind was panicking despite her body's complete lack of reaction. _Then that means that… Onii-san's here too… and… __**him **__too. _She swallowed with difficulty as she tore her gaze away from the kitchen's swinging doors. All the clanging of lids and the chops of knives were drowned by the beating of her racing heart.

"Are you alright, Sakuno-san? You look pale," her friend approached her in concern.

Literally shaking her head, Sakuno forced a smile. "No need to worry. I'll be all right," _That's right. I'll be fine. I'm here in the kitchen. No one will know I'm here unless. This day will pass just like any other busy working day. _She inhaled a long comforting breath as she controlled her wild heart. Within minutes, she was back to her old workaholic self again. The event outside was _almost _forgotten. However, the day wasn't done yet.

One waiter entered the kitchen and specifically searched for her. "Sakuno-san, one guest would like to meet the chef who made his dessert," he politely whispered then grinned. To a chef, this kind of request is very flattering but to Sakuno it was the complete opposite.

Instantly, her face lost all of its color. She barely heard the waiter asking if she's okay or saw his hand as he waved it in front of her eyes. "Where is this guest? I'll meet him," the head chef tapped the waiter's shoulder and let him lead the way. Sakuno let out a sigh of relief soon after. When Aki-san glanced back, he found his assistant bowing in deep gratitude.

His cat-like eyes looked at the head chef accusingly. "Are you _really _the one who made this?" The young protégé's tone was arrogant to those who don't know him but it was his usual voice to those who do. The head chef remained calm and didn't even mind answering all his unrelated questions.

"May I ask your name, sir?" Aki-san's polite request was simple enough.

"Echizen… Ryoma," it was weird that when their conversation was already ending it was only then did they knew each other's name.

"Echizen-san, if you don't mind me asking. It seems you have neither compliment not complaint about your dessert. Why did you even ask for the chef who made it?" Years of experience had taught him how to read people and with almost two decades in the kitchen, he's as sharp as his knife.

Of course, Ryoma being Ryoma, didn't allow the chef to notice his surprise. Instead, he just looked at the half eaten dessert on his plate. "I just thought… you're method of cooking is strangely familiar," he almost ate his words as he explained. Aki-san just accepted his explanation with a wrinkled smile before returning to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about o-chibi?" His acrobatic teammate, Eiji, elbowed him playfully.

Ryoma didn't even acknowledge his senior. He was too busy glaring at his dessert. _I was so sure this was __**her **__cooking. Maybe I'm overanalyzing things. _Running his hands through his unruly dark green hair, he stood up and left the table without a word.

Her chestnut brown eyes glared at the minute hand as it refused to move, to signal the end of her shift. Without a second of delay, her time card was punched out. Taking her coat, she put on her hood as soon as she left by the kitchen's back door. Beeline out of the hotel and towards her next part time job: that was her plan but a particular conversation caught her attention.

Two guys, apparently, from different universities engaged in a discussion about Universities and their tennis team. Unknowingly, Sakuno was already following them back to the hotel.

"Ryuugan Univeristy?" One said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, they _were _great when that so called 'prince', Saiga Toushiro was around. But now, I wouldn't even bother. What can a dead guy do for them anyway?" They laughed out loud.

Throwing her hood back, she was marching right up to them and was about to yell at them but "That's big talk for someone whose University can't even win a preliminary match," that conceited tone made her stop.

"What did you say?" One retorted but when his friend recognized the famous tennis protégé , they made an intellectual retreat.

_Hmmm… Mada mada dane… _his amber eyes lazily stared after the two. Somehow, he was able to release a bit of his tension by that show of pride.

_Ryoma-kun… _her eyes softened as she took into detail every part of him. His dark green hair remained unkempt on contrary to his formal attire but he looked like a run away prince with his black tuxedo and dashingly handsome face. A serene smile appeared on her face as she stared at him from a safe distance.

That event gave only little distraction, his mind went back to sinking depression. Retrieving his phone from his pocket, he chose the only voicemail message saved in his phone. "I'm fine so stop wasting your time looking for me," her voice was still melodic even though she was imparting those painful words. It had been three months exactly since she left this message. Not a word from her since. He was furious at first… then he became worried… disappointed… and all those emotions along that line. But in those three months… he never denied to himself that he misses her greatly. A thing he'll never tell anyone but himself. Hearing her voice saying the same message again and again was the only way he can get rid that incredible squeezing in his chest. Nothing else… no one else could.

Like a physical blow, she flinched upon seeing the pain in his eyes while he listened to something in his phone. Somehow, Sakuno was so sure that it was that message she left him months ago. Her guilt made her feel suffocated. She had been so cruel to him, so unfair. Biting her lower lip, tears brimmed on her brown eyes. _How can I even begin to say I'm sorry? _In the time they were apart, she missed him terribly, so much that she thought of coming back right away but when she remembered the painful thing she said to him… her guilt outweighed her love. Taking one last look, she turned away.

"Sakuno-san!" Her friend called from the kitchen. "You forgot your phone," the waiter ran towards her and handed it to her.

She turned around in automatic response. Her breathing stopped instantly as she realized what had happened. Her hand received her phone. Something dropped on the floor so her eyes slowly wandered to its source and finally met his eyes.

His head shot up upon hearing her name. Following the waiter's line of sight, his heart made a big leap before falling into a racing rhythm. "_I'm fine so stop wasting your time looking for me," _the message repeated for the countless time. His eyes didn't dare blink as he _knew _that long wavy hair… that porcelain skin… that very form. The phone slid out of his hand and hit the floor loudly but he didn't care. Like a bolt of electricity ran through his entire body when her eyes reluctantly met his.

"H…hey there," her voice was shaking and was barely audible. Her tears trickled down her chin.

Ryoma was about to react when "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for indulge my foolish request," the huge speakers placed at every corner of the large hall echoed. With it, the stage lights turned on and the owner of the voice came into view.

Her heart almost gave way in shock. Her tears stopped falling together with her breathing as her chocolate brown eyes reflected the man on stage. His short unruly hair was in a crimson shade and his eyes were midnight blue. Unconsciously, Sakuno stepped back as she almost forgot about Ryoma. "He's…"

Echizen made a mad dash upon seeing her face lose its color. He caught her just in time before she fainted. "Sakuno, what's wrong?" he took one last look at the person on stage before carrying her off.

"Saiga Toushiro… isn't he supposed to be dead?"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	21. Chapter 20: Stigma of Doubt

**Chapter 20: Stigma of Doubt**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long wait guys. There are a lot of distractions that keep my muse from looking my way. Thankfully, now she's graced me with her presence. I won't keep blabbering any longer. Enjoy this chapter, read and review like always._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ Sakuno, what's wrong? _His worried tone and gentle amber eyes, even in her dreams she never failed to forget. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the high white ceiling. As she looked around, her wandering gaze stopped abruptly on the patch of unruly dark green hair lying on her side. Still wearing his formal suit, but with his tie loose, he slept soundly with his head pillowed by his arms.

_Ryoma-kun? _Tears welled-up in her eyes before she knew it. Carefully, Sakuno sat up while her eyes never left his sleeping face. A weak smile formed on her lips as she felt a great weight in her heart was lifted just by him being at her side. _How can I begin to explain myself to you? _She brushed away the stray strand of his hair that covered his handsome face.

To her surprise, his hand covered hers and held it tightly while his eyes remained closed. "You cruel girl, you told me you'll wait for me," Involuntarily, her tears trickled down her chin as she bit back her sob. His eyes gradually opened and locked with hers. For a long time, they basked in each other's gaze while their fingers interlocked.

"Gomenasai, Ryoma-kun. Did you wait long?"

"No… not at all," he finally sat up.

Sharing the same helpless smile, they were about to close their distance with each other when the door opened.

Her chestnut brown eyes shook upon seeing a face she never knew she'll see again.

"Are you alright now, Hime-chan?" His mellow voice was exactly how she remembered it to be, as were his bright sapphire eyes that were reflecting her stupefied expression.

_Saiga Toushiro… was everything I wish you were. _A painful recall squeezed his heart as he saw how her eyes never dared blink while looking at the Ryuugan prince.

"Se…senpai?"

A haughty smirk appeared on his face before he pushed himself away from the door frame and approached her. Holding her gaze, Toushiro took her hand, ignoring the one that was holding on to it before he placed it in his face. "That's right, Hime-chan," he sat in between Ryoma and Sakuno. "It's really me,"

His fists clenched discreetly at his side as he quietly stood up, careful not to interrupt the moment. _Ryoma-kun… _Halfway towards the door, he somehow heard her call. Glancing over his shoulder, he was surprised to see her looking at him despite the person holding her hand.

His arrogant smirk lacked a bit of edge as he delivered it. _Get some rest, Sakuno. _Such was said by his mesmerizing amber eyes before he left the room. But he couldn't bring himself to leave them alone so he leaned on the wall just beside the door and waited. _Why the hell am I here? _

Thankfully, Ryoma didn't have to wait long. The Rikkai Dai player with curly hair and sharp eyes who was also Sakuno's stepbrother walked inside the room a few minutes after he left. "Oi, I don't care who you are. Get your paws off my sister," a victorious smirk broke the worry on his face and decided that he can leave now while he can still hear Akaya's death threats resounding from the room despite the closed door.

The details of Saiga Toushiro's reappearance were kept confidential. The media only kept its silence because they were too busy covering the events of the upcoming grant tournament for tennis teams all over Japan. The event was so prestigious that even foreign reporters came just to have their share of the excitement. Talent scouts, too, flocked the scene in search of new protégés.

Its fumy how the number of attention they were given didn't even affect the players. Each of them was bent on doing their best with or without the camera. In short, just like they always do. That week, the energy inside the courts was so overwhelming that even those who didn't even like the sport _had _to stop and watch.

That day when she woke up inside the hotel's infirmary was the last time she's talked with him properly. Their team demanded more of their time and Sakuno also has three other part time jobs to juggle. She never had the time to explain and he never had the chance to listen.

In their prince's return, the Ryuugan girl's tennis team stopped calling her "Hime-chan". They only meant to do so as an audible reminder that they never forgot about the damage she's done to their team but now that the 'damage' didn't really happen. The girls saw no reason to continue their punishment. However, they still haven't really accepted her into the team. Such was said by the icy glares they threw her way every time she plays. Sakuno took it all in a stride. Having other more pressing things to think about, her body was dedicated to work, her mind to her resurrected senpai and her heart to the Seigaku's prince.

_Saiga Toushiro… was everything I wish you were. _Standing behind the fence, his amber eyes not once looked at the players battling on the court but on her chestnut brown eyes that didn't almost blink as she watched the match intently. Something in his chest twinge painfully as he tore his eyes away from hers.

Adjusting his signature cap, he lowered the brim so that he can't meet anybody's eyes. "Woist, Echizen! You're up!" His dunk smashing senior cheered as he approached their team.

Without a reply, Echizen just took his racket and went inside the court. "Is o-chibi okay?" Their acrobatic teammate asked their vice captain as they felt the difference in his aura.

"I sure hope he is," Oishi prayed.

A force of habit made him look around and search for a particular face in the crowd but she wasn't there. _Ryuugan must be having a hard time. _He pulled his cap down. _So… this is what's its like being second place. _Amazingly, Ryoma Echizen never lost a game… if he did, he'll just challenge that person again then win in the re-match so it wasn't considered a loss in his vocabulary. In this dilemma, however, there was no 're-match'.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ECHIZEN!" This game would decide if Seigaku was to push forward or withdraw. At first, they were confident about their trump card but seeing his sloppy play before their eyes, they began to get nervous his opponent constantly scored.

_I don't plan on having another thing to regret. _Returning to his normal composure, Ryoma displayed his skills that were a far-cry from the play he was doing a while ago. His opponent was still in shock even as the umpire declared it to be a match.

Seigaku released a sigh of relief collectively as they heard their prince's famous statement. "Mada mada dane,"

As his team rejoiced in their victory, he sneaked off to a quiet spot far from the ecstatic liveliness of the games. This was the first time he felt so tired that he can't even bring himself to get his favorite drink from the nearby vending machine. In spite the easy game he almost lost, his body felt like lead as he deposited himself on the empty bench under the shade.

He raised his head and looked through the thick branches. _What the hell's wrong with me? My game sucked and my mind keeps wandering off. This is annoying! _A heavy breathe escaped his lips. _Sakuno, look what you've done to me. _

A sudden cold sensation on his left cheek pulled him out of his reverie. Like a dream, her chestnut brown eyes gazed at him while she held a can of Ponta. "Omedetou, Ryoma-kun," her smile made him feel like everything was perfect. Quietly, he took the drink she offered as she sat down beside him; a few inches apart as if there was an invisible wall in between them. "You could've ended it earlier though," she added.

Ryoma almost choked upon hearing her follow-up. "You… you were watching?"

Sakuno searched his amber eyes thoroughly before she answered. "Each and every one…from beginning 'til end,"

"But how?" _I never saw you… _

"In most of your games, I was only on break from my part time jobs so I arrive just in the nick of time before it begins and I leave as soon as your match point hits the dirt. That's why I know that you're not your usual self from the very start of this tournament,"

Rolling his eyes before he closed it, he leaned back as he heard the leaves resound with the passing of a gentle breeze. Ryoma knew she wasn't lying when she said she's always present. Something blinded him in seeing this… it made him see only the part that Sakuno was always present in the _other person's _matches and not in his. "I thought you were watching _his _game?" He said under his breath. These sudden irritating realizations took most of his energy.

Sakuno smiled quietly as she peeked at his embarrassed face; an expression new to her eyes. "Are you jealous, Echizen Ryoma?" Arching her eyebrow, she waited for him to open his eyes.

_Yes! Isn't it obvious? I've been messing-up more than ever! _He remained unresponsive even as he felt her eyes on him.

"Well, you should be,"

_NANI? _His amber eyes snapped open then found her standing a few feet away from him with her back against him.

"He was my knight. He's sweet and caring. He made me remember how to smile again… how to dream again. The one who saved me from self-destructing. The one who could fill the void that was eating me whole…"

The empty Ponta can in his hand bent noisily as he unconsciously squeezed it. Hearing Sakuno talk about another man irritated him immensely but he kept listening.

"It wouldn't be difficult to fall for him since he made it easy for me to know that he likes me…"

"Enough!" Ryoma spat as he turned his head away in disgust. He thought he can handle it- hearing these things from her but his pain tolerance was lower than expected.

"That was what I thought," Sakuno continued then she turned around and stood right in front of him. "But in the years we were apart and when I was with him… no matter what anyone did… your position in my heart didn't change… even if I wanted it to,"

He blinked repeatedly before he looked up at her smiling face. "In the end, even if I have a knight by my side… I was always waiting for my prince," she gently placed her hand on his cheek then he smirked.

Sakuno leaned down and kissed him for all its worth. She made sure that the exchange would erase any kind of doubt about his worth in her life. It also contained the words they were yet to say in the time they were forced to spend without the company of each other. The crumpled can landing on the ground was ignored as their 'conversation' continued passionately.

His brilliant blue eyes burned in anger as he witnessed the scene. His blood boiled as he saw his hands wound around her waist, his lips sealing hers… and the mutual smile they had after.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please, okay? _


	22. Chapter 21: Crime of Passion

**Chapter 21: Crime of Passion**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Aha! I cleared a day to write an update because this chapter's been screaming to be written. Thankfully, my muse agreed so here it is. Don't forget to leave a review after reading, 'kay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Ryuuzaki-sensei? Are you alright?" The Seigaku captain's eyes showed concern behind those glasses. It was unusual for the female coach to ask Tezuka to sit-in for her place even during a practice.

Dismissing the dull pain in her chest, Coach Ryuuzaki gave a reassuring, wrinkled smile. "I'm fine. There's just something I have to do," she appeared to be convincing since the stiff captain already wheeled around to take her seat on the sideline bench.

Sweat broke through her forehead as she felt the pain in her chest growing more profound. The only thing she did was walk a couple of distance from the court to the nearby park but she was already catching her breath. An empty bench provided little relief as she calm herself.

The invigorating aroma of coffee and the scent of fresh baked bread made her eyes open instinctively. "Here," on her lap landed a mat of familiar pills. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the person in front of her and was now taking a seat beside her with the scrumptious breakfast in between them. "I'm guessing you stopped taking your meds months ago. With an early start today, you also probably skipped breakfast. That needs to be taken after meals," she said in a clinical manner.

"Sa…Sakuno…" Her gaze wandered from the young woman to the food she offered and finally, to the lozenges on her lap. Taking her prescribed meds was one of the things the old coach always forgets. In fact, it was only when she was with her granddaughter, who always reminded her about drinking it, did she remained faithful to the doctor's orders. After hearing from the old woman who took Sakuno in years ago, she never had the confidence to bring herself to talk to the granddaughter she had forsaken while she was focused on training Seigaku.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not warming up to you. I just feel it's part of my duty," her chestnut eyes that she got from her grandfather looked straightforward.

A warm smile formed on the coach's lips as she was satisfied by that show of affection. "Ah, I've heard you are studying medicine. That's great," she sipped the caffeinated drink and also looked forward. How long has it been since they sat together like this? Years ago, they would share the boxed lunch she made in between matches then she would ask about _him_. Those were the times she felt more like a best friend than a grandparent. However, today, although the distance between them wasn't really notable, she feels so far away.

With her peripheral vision, Sakuno watched the old coach finish her breakfast and drank the pill. "Don't forget to drink it otherwise, chest pain would be the _least _of your worries," just like a doctor talking to a patient, her tone was calm, distant and clinical.

And just like a frail old woman, Ryuuzaki gave a nod. Sakuno didn't even glance at her when they spoke. Just a show of kindness from a doctor to a client, even still, she was contented with the interaction. _I guess I owe Echizen…_ In the back of her head, she knew that this drastic change in her granddaughter wouldn't have been possible if the two decided to part ways. Thankfully, they found each other and in the process, their relationship began nursing Sakuno's battered heart.

From the corner of his cat-like eyes, he saw a hint of maroon behind the fence. An arrogant smirk formed on his lips as he began the game with his signature twist serve. That color belongs to Ryuugan Academy and there was only one person from that place that made him feel he's really a prince just with her tantalizing gaze. Fighting every urge to turn his head and look at her, Ryoma settled with the occasional passing glances they shared when he followed the ball's trajectory.

The match between the sleeping genius and the Seigaku prince was superb it could almost be compared to a pro's play. But as the final point was given, she turned away, feeling as if she was the one who one. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw a familiar face in an unexpected place.

Bearing the Ryuugan insignia on his shirt, his eyes were hidden by the shadow of his cap while his hands were in his pocket.

"Teito-senpai, what are you doing here?" She approached the former captain of the Ryuugan tennis team. Since the mysterious appearance of Saiga Toushiro, he volunteered to step down, returning the position to the one who deserved it.

"Hime-chan," as he raised his head, she saw the gentle look in his eyes embellished by his wide grin. Together with his clean cut dark hair, girls fawn over his boyish charms. "I know you and _him_," he cocked his head towards Seigaku. "… are already together but… I suggest you to be careful of your actions…" Shigure Teito and the rest of the male Ryuugan tennis team were the ones who never treated her poorly despite knowing her faults with the fallen prince. They treated her like a sister and vice versa but still this warning made surprised her. "… Toushiro-senpai may be kind… but he's still a man,"

Her downcast eyes apologized in her place. "I'll try," Sakuno mumbled before she walked passed him.

"Wait!" Teito grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her from leaving but what shocked him was the visible wince she made together with a painful hiss as his hand touched her. Just like touching something searing hot, he let her go instantly.

"OI!" Two Seigaku players saw the scene and made their way towards them.

"What the hell are you doing to her, hsssss?" The one with the green bandana grabbed the assistant captain's collar and glared at him.

"Are you alright, Sakuno?" The dunk smashing player asked in concern.

"I did nothing," agitated by their unsaid accusation, the Ryuugan player pushed himself away from Kaido. Without warning, he raised Sakuno's sleeve- the part he gripped. Purple bruises encircling her arm stared mockingly back at the three. "W…where did you get this?"

"It's none of your business," she pulled away from Teito's hold and replaced her sleeve.

"Was it your team? Did those girls do this to you?" Momoshiro tried to keep his temper from snapping but evidently, he didn't sound as composed as he thought he would be.

"What do you mean _her team_?" What he heard made him more confuse as his stare bounced from the Seigaku players to the Ryuugan princess.

"They had nothing to do with this!" Sakuno's voice held a dangerous edge.

"Your little girls couldn't handle a bit of competition so they beat her up often, hsssss," Viper almost insinuated him as an accomplice with his eyes.

"What? That's impossible!"

"ENOUGH!" With her patience gone, her tone grew cold and distant. Everyone held their tongue while avoiding her eyes. "This is none of your _damn _business!" Directing her infuriated glare at the Seigaku seniors, she arched her eyebrow. "Here I thought I heard you swear not to tell a soul," Kaido and Momoshiro shrank in guilt. "Just forget about this okay? I almost fell from the stairs; the one who saved me had a vice-like grip. It was purely accidental. Don't misunderstand anything," she sighed then left to get to her part-time job.

Soon after they watched her figure disappear, Momo faced the Ryuugan assistant captain. "It was careless thinking on your part when you think all your members are angels. When they touch her again, we might even forget they're women,"

Teito still can't register the information he just received. For a long while, he remained rooted on the ground while the two stormed away in rage. _That's…. Sakuno never mentioned anything about… _A vague replay of events before flashed in his mind. There were times when he swore she saw her limping when she played; there was never a time that he saw Sakuno practicing with the team, the lack of appropriate response from the girls when she won a game. _It can't be…_

Weaving through the crowded streets, he headed towards the Ryuugan's practice grounds. His hazel eyes scanned the courts hastily; they narrowed upon seeing his target. Forcefully, he took the female captain's arm and led her into an unnoticeable corner.

"Let go! What's with you Teito!" The girl squirmed under his grip.

"Is it true? Is it true that you've been bullying _her _since she joined your team?" His eyes grew serious, it demanded answers. Fast.

Midori Yui gave a sadistic snort as she rolled her eyes up towards the heavens. "So _now _she decides to blow the whistle when the prince miraculously rose from the dead,"

Pushing her away as if she had something contagious, "So it's true…" he said under his breath.

Flipping her brunette hair casually, she crossed her arms defensively. "Too late for pity now, assistant captain… the damage has already been done,"

In an act on complete anger, Teito grabbed her shoulder and slammed her back against the concrete wall. "Wasn't it enough that Toushiro-senpai returned? You HAD to continue hurting her?"

Trying to act unhurt, Yui glared daggers at him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Prying his hands off her… "We never laid a finger on her ever since our prince returned!"

There was no reason for her to lie right after she confessed her crime. _But… if they didn't do it… who did? _

Sakuno bit her lower lip to prevent the owner from noticing the immense pain she was in because she forced her arms to work. Under normal circumstances, transferring boxes of second-hand books were never a problem but having contusions on your limbs made the job onerous. As the clock signaled her break, she sneaked towards the back exit.

Carefully, she folded her sleeves, hissing automatically when her fingers contacted a part of her skin. It would be impossible for anyone not to notice those thick purple rings around her arms. They were already too big to hide… and from what her medical know-how told… the pinkish portion around the contusions will also turn in a deeper shade given enough time. Inhaling lengthily, she took her ice-cold drink placed it directly over the discoloration. With the sudden contact, she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Right after meeting with Ryoma, a sense of fulfillment materialized within her. A slight but genuine smile formed on her lips as she made her way back to her team. But even before she can reach the court, someone dragged her into an isolated alley and slammed her body heavily against the solid wall. _

_ Her eyes began to adjust with the limited light and immediately she recognized her captor. "Are you happy now? Now, that you've got your prince drooling over you?" His face was so close she felt his warm breath on her face. _

_ "S…senpai," she struggled out of his hold but his fingers coiled around her arms so tight it made her gasp in intolerable pain. "You're hurting me…"_

_ "After all I did, after all you've put me through, you're just going to put me away like an old toy?" The rage behind his dark sapphire eyes scared her more than the fear of her bones breaking under his vice-like grip. _

_ Sakuno could've just easily called for help but her conscience silenced her. __**It was my fault that he became like this. **__For the longest moment, she didn't say a thing nor did she try to get away._

_ "I'm sorry…" she heard him mutter before he let her go and ran away. _

As her shift came to an end, she put on her jacket and unconsciously stroked her battered arms while walking back to the hotel every participant of the tournament was staying in.

Her feet stopped walking as she saw a person standing right outside her room. She shuddered upon meeting his eyes. It was indubitable that he knew she watched the other prince's practice today.

His palm slapped her face so hard it flung her body to the carpeted floor. The iron taste of blood filled her mouth as she felt the sanguineous liquid trickle from her broken lips. "Why do you always keep hurting me, _Hime-chan_?" Her stomach churned in disgust upon hearing him address her with that pseudo name.

Kneeling right in front of her, Toushiro tipped her chin and wiped the blood off her lips with his thumb. He began to lean in… but even before his lips touched hers. "Senpai… let's have a match,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


	23. Chapter 22: At Crossroads

**Chapter 22: At Crossroads**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm finally out from my long hiatus! You guys did a pretty good job waiting so here's a juicy update. For my own indulgence, please let me know what you think okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

At an unholy hour, when everyone was buried in the deepest recesses of their dreams, two figures stood in the middle of a well-illuminated court. All round them were barely recognizable silhouettes of the buildings and trees- as if they were also asleep. The sound of the racket hitting the ground broke the eerie silence. Without a word, the two players walked to their respective courts and a second after a ball was served and the play began.

There were no rowdy crowds surrounding them, no sharp whistles blown, no scoreboards turned, not even single word said. They counted their points mentally, admitted their own faults and followed the rules religiously. They changed courts without question as if in perfect sync with each other's tally. Their game was clean, quiet and definitely… quick.

_Her technique… it can't be… _his sapphire eyes were still trembling in shock as the pair reflected the hole in the net; the tennis ball now rolling slowly towards his feet. His body remained motionless, still stuck in that defensive stance, paralyzed by what had just transpired. Saiga Toushiro… the so-called "Prince" of the Ryuugan Tennis Club… was completely utterly defeated… not even scoring a single point against his opponent.

Tipping the brim of her baseball cap, her chestnut brown eyes glinted with the ferocity of a caged tiger. Her steps were slow and confident as she approached his frozen form, not once did she break the connection between their eyes. Finally standing right in front of him, Sakuno placed the black racket on her shoulder casually. "Just who are you? Surely, you're not _him_… because Saiga Toushiro can't be beaten by his _own _technique," there was no arrogance in her words, they were monotonous… stating an infallible fact.

His paralysis instantly wore off upon hearing her words. His dark blue eyes grew wide as his head almost snapped with its fast and hard turn just to face her fully. "Careful, _Hime-chan_," Toushiro hissed as he gripped his racket tightly.

Unaffected, the Ryuugan princess walked back to the hotel thankful that her façade held out. Upon closer inspection, her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her knees were beginning to wobble dangerously; cold sweat was breaking through her skin as her face started to lose its color.

Was it because of her fatigue? Or was it because of her building tears that her vision grew blurry in an instant? She was right there, right in front of her room but she can't find the strength to turn the key. It was as if every ounce of her strength was drained by that short game.

_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… _as the black racket fell to the carpeted floor… so did she. Her tears flowed down her cheeks ceaselessly as she remembered the kind-hearted sempai that welcomed her to Ryuugan, the one that helped her with her part-time jobs… and the one that calls her "Hime-chan," with his deep, rich tone. These memories were overwhelmed, however, followed by the cold, violent prince who has hurt her without hesitation. _What was I trying to prove by challenging him, anyway? I ended up hurting him more. _

The ceiling proved to be a useless medium to invoke sleep as proven by the Seigaku prince after staring at it for several hours already. There wasn't something bothering him, he feels fine but it was as if an unnamed instinct keeps sleep away for some unfathomable reason and it annoyed him greatly. Eight uninterrupted hours of sleep is a luxury, especially for athletes who have an upcoming competition in a few days and now that their sadistic female coach has given them an early night, here he is wide awake and listening to the ticking of the wall clock echo mockingly throughout his spacious room. Giving up on sleep, Ryoma changed into his training gear and bolted out of the room, focused on some intense workout- the fail-safe plan to force your body to drop dead only after a few runs.

Stepping into the lift, his destination should indubitably be on the ground floor but his finger pressed another button as if acting on its own. Ryoma clucked his tongue at his impulsive actions. _Of course she's asleep… who in their right mind would be… _his amber eyes widened in shock as it immediately saw her sitting outside her room, hugging her knees. Almost pushing the double doors to open fully, he ran towards her with his heart in his throat. "Sakuno!" He called with panic in his tone.

Seeing her breathing normally and unhurt made him release a breath he didn't know he was holding. Running his fingers through his dark green hair, Ryoma sat on his heels and watched her sleep. It was only then did he notice the racket lying on her feet. His brows furrowed after seeing her blistered hands. A sudden anger erupted from his chest as he finally saw the dried tear paths on her cheeks. _Was it __**him **__again?_

Without second thought, Ryoma carried her like a princess after finding out that her door was open after all. As gently as possible, he laid her down the bed, pulled her shoes out and covered her with the comforter. _I don't think I can wait for you to tell me everything… especially when you keep on doing this to yourself. _

There was a fleeting touch on her cheeks then something warm and soft brushed at the back of both her hands followed by a comforting coldness that numbed the pain she never realized she had. Her chestnut brown eyes snapped open as she sat up on her bed. The abrupt movement made the blood rush to her brain and made everything swim. Her body fell forward uncontrollably but before it hit the floor a pair of strong arms caught her just in time.

"Easy," that strong, velvet voice seemed to make everything better in an instant. Their eyes made contact for the longest one minute of her life before he pushed her back to rest. "I saw you outside your room and brought you here," picking up the damp towel he dropped; the prince placed it in the nearby basin.

"R…Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry for the trouble," when tried to sit up, he won't let her.

"Who were you up against?" There was a sharp edge in his question that made her feel that not giving the answer he needed might agitate him further. Again, took the towel, wrung the water out of it, took her hand and carefully placed it on her blistered palms.

Sakuno winced for a second as her skin came in contact with the damp cloth before she relaxed. "Arigato," there was a partial smile on her lips as she saw their hands holding. A pregnant pause ensued.

The distant look in her eyes made his chest heavy. He was causing her needless pressure by asking her pointless queries but being in a position where he barely has a clue to what's going on obligated him to continue anyway. "I'm not doing a good job, am I?" His question was almost inaudible as he averted his gaze from her. _Of being there for you…_

"N..no! That's not true!" As if sharing the same thought, Sakuno automatically replied as she shot out of bed and took his hand; the towel landing on the carpet once again. _Why do I always keep doing these things to them? _Swallowing her frustration, she dared to lift her eyes and look straight into his feline ones. "I'm sorry. I know I'm asking for too much… but please give me some time to work things out by myself. After that… after that I'm sure I can tell you everything you want to know," her voice was pathetically broken as her unshed tears were shaking in her gorgeous eyes. "I don't want to tell you half-truths… because at the end of the day, they'll end up worse than total lies,"

World famous title, countless trophies, almost bottomless bank savings… everything deemed worthless as Ryoma gazed at her pleading eyes. His solid resolve to know the truth was erased all too suddenly just by hearing her cracked voice; his treasured pride lay in shambles at his feet as he let out a difficult sigh. "You've stood in the sidelines for how many years for me? All you had to do was ask… I'll wait without question until the time you're ready to tell me everything," Where was the cold, indifferent prince everyone saw? Where were his cocky replies and arrogant smirks? Because right now, Echizen Ryoma definitely wasn't displaying anything close to those descriptions... right now for the first time, he's the dreamy prince Sakuno imagined him to be.

The loud ringing of her cellphone made her fall out of bed. Instinctively, Sakuno turned towards the chair _he _was sitting on before she dozed off. From a blurry recall, she remembered them sharing a long, passionate kiss before he asked her to rest while he continued to apply the cold treatment on her injured hands. Even in her sleep, she felt his lips brush against her forehead and somehow head the door closing lightly soon after. Heat flooded her face for the longest moment before another round of ringing reverberated throughout her dark room.

"Hello…"

""I know found an offer you can't afford to pass up," her skating manager on the other line instantly offered after hearing her answer. "The prize money is…"

Her pupils dilated in surprise. The amount she heard was ridiculously impossible to be awarded just for a small amateur skating competition but after hearing that the sponsor was a Russian billionaire infatuated with the inborn elegance of Japanese skaters; all her doubts were silenced replaced by rationality. With that kind of money, Sakuno can finish her course without even having to work a single day throughout her college life!

"I see, I finally got your attention kid. However, you must know that a competition with this kind of prize doesn't go unnoticed… and without doubt skaters all over Japan will fight tooth and nail to claim it. I guess it goes without saying that it won't be a walk in the park… it might even be harder than getting in the Olympics," she heard him exhale, knowing that he was again smoking.

"I'm in," her reply came in a heartbeat.

Another audible inhale then exhale from the other line before her manager spoke. "Sakuno… I know what you're trying to prove by doing two or even three things at the same time… but you should know that there comes a time when you MUST have to choose which is more important. There's no problem with your studies but training for two ultimately different sports is another thing. I've seen your passion for Tennis and I don't want to be the person who'll force you to quit playing it. But right now, that game can't give you the things you NEED. If it's really your passion, you won't have problems resuming just after a short stop. Think about it, an opportunity like this only comes once,"

The call ended a minute after. Her hand holding the phone fell lifelessly to her side. _Running away now, doesn't sound too bad. _With everything happening connected to the said sport, leaving it for a given period of time sounded like a relief. As sunlight peeked through her thin curtains, she glanced at the racket placed on table. Something momentarily blinded her; squinting her eyes, she saw that it was from her skating blades reflecting the sun's rays. _What is it that I __**NEED**__?_

Another wake-up call came in the form of a skin-jerking doorbell. _I think I'm drinking too much coffee these days. _Sakuno wove her fingers through her long wavy locks in an attempt to look more presentable before she opened the door without checking.

Her disappointment to find that it wasn't him was overridden by apparent shock at the most unlikely visitors. An old couple stood at her doorway with the same polite smiles on their faces as the day she first saw them- at _his _wake.

"Um, I'm afraid you have the wrong room. Sempai's room is over…" her hand pointing towards the direction was gently pushed back by the older woman.

"We didn't come here for him," her voice was kind as ever as she placed her hands together in front of her elegantly.

It took a couple of blinks before the Ryuugan princess could finally react. Without another second of delay, she bid them to enter and served them tea.

This pair weren't strangers… but they weren't close enough to pay her a friendly visit. In fact, this was only the second time they met. The first was at their son's _wake_. On that day, unlike the others who gave her an accusing glare or turned away disgustingly, these two were the only ones who accepted her condolences sincerely when it should be them who has the right to ostracize her… blame her for what she had done to their son.

"That's _his _racket, is it not?" The father pertained to the black one on the other table.

Sakuno nodded her head.

"Then we weren't mistaken when we thought you're the only one who can help him," The mother gingerly took the princess' hand and stared into her eyes. "Help him…you're the only one who can,"

At the end of the day, it was clear that giving up tennis wasn't an option and neither was running away.

_I'm tired of giving up anything… I did that my whole life… and I'm sick of it. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review, okay? _


	24. Chapter 23: Deuces and Timeouts

**Chapter 23: Deuces and Time-outs**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Alright, so much for my writer's block! Here I am trying to claw my way out, so please be patient okay? Read and review as always… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ "If you're here then I am now certain of my conjecture," her hands were elegantly pouring tea for the old couple as her mind was somewhere distant. _

_ Mr. Saiga's lips pressed into a thin line as he reluctantly nodded his head while his spouse suppressed a sob. "If you have noticed the things that other people cannot… then you are the only person we can rely on," _

Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed in remembrance as she moved across the ice with her free leg above her hip. As her mind continued to wander, people on the rink as well as mere spectators gaped at the exceptional combination of spins and jumps Sakuno was able to carry-out without a trace of hesitation. Finishing her training with a triple axel, the ice beneath her and around her began to form a vapor that indicated her exhaustion. The sound of cheers and applause woke her up from her trance. Blood immediately rose to her face as she wasn't used to the attention that was clearly dedicated to her.

"You should get used to it, kid," her young manager, still wearing that sleek suit, was waiting for her with a cup of warm chocolate in his hands.

"It's not like I'm doing _this _for fame and glory," sighed the tired skater as she sat on the bench and began to untie her skates.

A proud smile pulled up on the young manager's lips. This _talent _that he was currently nurturing never had a bit of arrogance even if she has every right to gloat. In her previous competition, he knew that Sakuno voluntarily stepped down from the Olympics position because of some reason he still can't fathom but the point was he KNEW that Sakuno should've been the one representing Japan right now in Russia! "Well aside from the prize money, those things come with winning, whether you like it or not," he handed her the hot chocolate she grew fond of drinking. "I still don't understand why you have to continue working,"

Midway thru tying her shoelace, she heard her manager's familiar and almost verbatim complaint. "I already quit two of my jobs to accommodate my trainings, I think that would suffice," as was her reply.

With a heavy sigh, the young man watched as Sakuno ran off to her part time job somewhere in some bookstore nearby. _I really don't understand why you can't let go of tennis. You may not notice it but sooner or later, these harsh trainings will take effect on your health. _Putting on his aviators, he looked back at the skating rink.

Their coach was ruthless more than ever, he demanded Spartan training almost thrice as much as before. He tolerated no weakness and listened to no excuse. Probably because this is the first time that the girl's Tennis team was up for championship or maybe because the boy's Tennis team was at par when it comes to skill with their opponent. Whatever the case maybe, he drove both of his teams to the limit.

Tennis in the mornings, job in the afternoons and skating in the evenings whoever said multitasking was easy? At the end of everyday, Sakuno slept like a log for only four hours and ate only two sparse meals in a hurry.

To everyone's surprise, the championship was delayed by the sponsor just to give way for a formal event in the hotel's grand ballroom. It wasn't compulsory to attend but every talent scout, media as well as renowned players that went out of their way just to see the games are attending so it might as well be an event you'll be crazy to miss. It is an open secret after all that would-be sponsors are more easily persuade by words than by games.

His feline-like eyes lazily coasted over the well-dressed public gathering inside the spacious ballroom. He had just finished talking to three big companies who were eager to support him in his future games, not that he needed any help but who was he to turn away from blessings that come willingly? For the countless time since he donned his sleek black suit, Echizen Ryoma sighed. Clearly, he wasn't a gregarious type; he preferred talking with his racket than with his mouth but that wasn't the reason for his ennui, there wasn't a single person in that room that held his attention… and the only person who can was surely not attending. Again, another long release of difficult breath before he strode off, ignoring several women attempting to catch his eye… and failing splendidly.

The in-house ensemble stopped playing, letting the emcee announce the start of the sponsor's prepared presentation. It was a given that the Ryuugan University students were the star of this number, knowing that it was their _Prince _who was the master of the party. The lights dimmed and focused on the cleared dance floor where a line of the male Ryuugan Tennis Team was standing adjacent to their female counterparts.

"Ne, who's the _Prince's _partner?" one woman whispered to her companion as they noticed the space intended was vacant.

It was like a surge of electricity, like a beep in his radar- he knew she's here. As if in cue, the crowd parted to make way for a woman wearing a maroon cocktail dress. A gold ribbon stylishly intertwined from below her breast and allover her torso, accentuating a figure that made every girl in the room arch an eyebrow. The hem just below her knees where her laced stilettos followed the same simple interlacement. Her long wavy hair held in a messy side ponytail by a gold cord. Almost like… no… exactly like a Greek goddess.

Her chestnut brown eyes looked forward but at no one in particular as she glided elegantly towards the dance floor. _The only reason I'm here… is because… _The music began with soft melody as the dancers stepped forward into their partner's arms in perfect synchronization.

His amber eyes narrowed in disbelief as he watched her back without even sparing him a decent glance and if that wasn't enough, here she was dancing gracefully with another guy! His blood boiled instantly as he saw Toushiro's hands touching her bare back but what made him almost erupt was the way the guy was staring at her- it was as if… as if he was sharing a private conversation with her.

"O-chibi-chan," the acrobatic Seigaku player glanced at the pair and back to their furious teammate. All the other Seigaku tennis team was also baffled and at awe to see her dancing so intimately with the other prince.

Ryoma was the very epitome of self control and self confidence… that was what he thought before. Not until now, not until this.

Only the strong strands of rationality held him back from prying Toushiro's filthy hands away from her. This overwhelming rage only came second to the fierce jealousy seething out of his very being. The moment he saw her never tearing her gaze away from her partner's, his self-esteem cracked followed by immense insecurity. Everything was all so new to him that he could barely understand himself as he remained rooted on his spot, watching the presentation grow into a crescendo.

Although every couple on the dance floor was superb, there was an unseen force that somehow compelled the audience to direct their attention at Saiga Toushiro and his partner. The way moved, the way their eyes were connected… everything they do seemed so perfect it was as if they had practiced the dance several times already. Elegant and passionate. As the melody was about to end, the Ryuugan Prince swept her off her feet, spun her several times before he leaned his face closer to hers.

His temper finally snapped but when he was pushing his way to the dance floor, the lights went out. Upon the return of appropriate lighting, Saiga Toushiro was standing alone and there were no signs of Sakuno anywhere.

_10 minutes… I can only stay for that long… _Her eyes held those trembling tears as she recalled what the Ryuugan Prince revealed. _I'm sorry if for all the trouble I'm causing you… but you're the only one who can help me. _Thrice now she's heard the same thing… it flattered and frightened her at the same time.

"What was _that _about?" She didn't have to turn around. She knew those light footsteps, that intoxicating cool water scent, that baritone voice… that exhilarating presence. Her mind struggled for a way out of this predicament but the confusion was far too severe to mend.

His heart stopped as he saw her tears. "Ryoma-kun… I…" the hesitancy in her voice was like a painful blow to his chest. Suddenly, an immense feeling of dread flooded his consciousness… he was going to lose her….

"You know what… I don't want to know anymore," he shook his head slightly before turning away. He didn't look back or even slowed down because he knew that she wouldn't make a move to stop him from walking away.

_"We were the ones responsible for his fake death. It was for his own good," the wrinkles around Mr. Saiga's eyes grew more prominent as he held back his tears. "We don't want him to ruin the reputation he worked so hard to achieve. Its everything to Toushiro… everything,"_

_ "Our son is talented… good at almost everything. He's a great boy… our Toushiro. We were afraid that if he was almost perfect… he'll have flaws somewhere we couldn't see and we were right…" she leaned against her spouse as she stifled her sobs. _

_ "We didn't find that out until he was ten and even so he still showed promise in playing Tennis. His eyes lit up every time he's in a game… it made him normal for a while," the husband continued, his eyes staring directly into hers showing no shame. "You see, our son… is sick…" _

_Sakuno didn't display any hint of surprise at all. "Multiple personality disorder…" she said quietly. With her medical knowledge, she defined the condition in her head. __**The existence of two or more distinct personality structures within the same individual, any of which may dominate a particular time. Each personality is a complex unit with separate and well-developed emotional and thought process, behavior and social relationships. The various subpersonalities are usually dramatically different from one another and may or may not be aware of the existence of the others. **_

_ The aged couple merely nodded are tears ran down their cheeks. "One time he came home from the University, he started talking about a girl he saw practicing in the park. He kept telling every detail enthusiastically- about how she was so skilled and about how it was a waste that she wasn't playing in a team. Before we knew it, he became stable ever since!" _

_ "But when… IT happened…" Mrs. Saiga's broken voice was barely audible. "He almost didn't make it out alive. When he opened his eyes, we knew that it wasn't our Toushiro. It was his __**other**__ self… the one that remained dormant all those times. Please understand… we did what we thought was right," _

_**Because if the Tennis world knew about his mental illness, every great game he played would be forgotten and all that is left is a social stigma of being abnormal. **__Her chestnut brown eyes flinched in realization as her fists clenched in frustration. _

_ "When I saw his racket in your hands, I knew you were the girl who helped him before…so please… help him again. Bring our Toushiro back… I beg of you…"_

She stared after his retreating back until he was gone from her sight and probably gone from her life.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Only a few more chapters until the end. Happy Holidays everyone! Read and review okay? _


	25. Chapter 24: Breaking Point

**Chapter 24: Breaking Point**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hello everyone! Yes, you are definitely still sane and yes, I have posted another chapter. I'm trying to update whenever I can but my muse eludes me. With that said, I am happy and also sad to say that Challenging Fate is already concluding, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters more, but nonetheless I hope that you'll tell me what you think about this piece okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

A cool gentle breeze went passed her as she half-mindedly watched the championship game of the Girl's Tennis Team between her current university, Ryuugan and her former alma matter, Seigaku. A portion of her mind still remained standing on that marble floor as he walked away. _You know what… I don't want to know anymore_. His last words engraved a painful stigma in her that makes her feel that she's the greatest traitor in the world and that nothing and no one… can ever make it right.

Just an hour ago the Championship Games began for both male and female Division. Among all the teams vouching for the prestige of being called the best in Japan, only two Universities remained afloat, Ryuugan and Seigaku. The audience was divided but not the tension. The apparent lack of cheers and applause was evidence enough that even mere onlookers found it hard to breath with such pressure filling the air.

Her chestnut brown eyes coasted over the scoreboard. After two games, her teammates were gripping the fence as they earnestly begged a higher power for an intervention. Seigaku, it seems, has the upper hand with two consecutive wins and an imminent victory in just a few more points. This time, her upper classmen cannot blame her for anything at all. After all, they were the ones who decided that she was to play last. It had always been that way… they only let her play if they were down to the last straw.

"For the win!" Her best friend, Tomoka Osakada, said to herself but everyone understood what her voice did not reveal. Her serve was strong and quick. Her opponent, Ryuugan's team captain, Midori Yui, struggled to return the ball only to hit it too hard and send it flying outside the court.

There were a few seconds of eerie silence then the umpire blew his whistle. Cheers erupted from the audience as Seigaku's player jumped in the air triumphantly and Ryuugan's sank to her knees with tears in her eyes.

Her lips pressed into a tight smile before she threw her bag over her shoulder and ran off towards the other Championship match.

As the roaring applause reached her ears, her sprint turned into a walk and then finally to a complete stop. Her reason was instantly clouded by immense guilt. While the audiences from the girl's championship match rushed over to the other court, Sakuno remained rooted on her spot- not turning back nor moving forward.

_What am I doing? I should see if everything is going as expected… because it all depends on… _the rational tone in her head nagged but with just an image of his cold amber eyes everything went dead silent. Sakuno unconsciously gripped her shirt as her heart painfully clenched with just a vivid recall. Truthfully, she was worried about the Ryuugan prince but more so, she was afraid… afraid of Seigaku's prince… of what being around him may do to her resolve. Sakuno is already clinging on the last vestiges of her logic with just repeated remembrance of the last moment she had with him but she knew, more than anyone else that, that even just a glimpse at him will definitely make her resolve shatter in a heartbeat.

It took almost forever to urge her feet to remember how to walk. By the time she arrived, she instantly felt that shiver down her spine and right then and there, she knew that his eyes were on her. Even without looking, it was as if something was programmed inside her that made her pick him out from a crowd in an instant however, she resisted the impelling temptation to even turn his way. Instead, she ordered her sight to wander over the huge scoreboard.

It was one win against two in the match between the maroon and the blue. There was a brief exhilaration in finding out that Seigaku was about to Champion. Not a second later, complete horror washed over her to such an extent that she felt the blood draining from her face. _Oh God… _One more win and… _everything will be over. _

Her eyes shook they drifted towards the doubles that was about to decide whether her well-thought-of preparations would succeed or fail. Her knees felt like giving way as she saw the golden pair step forward and their respective opponents. _No… _her body was involuntarily trembling as her plan crumbled at her feet.

She knew that Seigaku would eventually be the over-all winner in this tournament but she expected Ryuugan to struggle until the final point. As it stands, she could easily foreshadow the outcome of this game. Seigaku will be victorious and Ryoma will no longer need to face Toushiro. For the countless time, Sakuno berated herself for never predicting this scenario. Now, she's left with nothing but a ruined delusion and a still ticking clock. When she finally got a hold of herself, she caught a glimpse of his fiery red hair as her gaze lifted towards his sapphire eyes; it dawned to her… what she has to do.

The moment she stepped into his line of vision, his heart skipped like it always does when he sees her however; it created tormenting recoil after as his mind replayed _**that**_ event _Ryoma-kun… I…_ he could already spell the next words that she would utter. _Call me a coward all you like… but if running away is the only thing I can do to keep you then… I have no plans on stopping. _It felt like being stabbed… and right now as he continued to wish that she'll look his way… and knowing that she won't… the knife plunged inside him was sadistically turned. A pain so severe it made the former a blessing. When he thought he his composure can't take anymore battering, Ryoma saw her gaze wander to the last person he wanted her to see. Like beholding something forbidden, he averted his eyes from hers as he gripped his racket with all the rage that he can muster.

_I was counting on their match to drag the REAL Toushiro-sempai out. I was so sure that if he plays against Ryoma… he will… _Their eyes shared a private conversation as the match in front of them was forgotten.

By the time he regained his bearings, the golden pair was only a point away from winning but what unnerved him is her disappearance… and as he strained to scan every face present… so is the Ryuugan prince. His insides turned while his body felt as if it was plummeting down a bottomless pit. The need to find her sent him sprinting away from the championship match with an unknown destination.

Her chestnut brown eyes stared directly as her distant opponent as she held the ball. _A game that pressures the current personality into letting the REAL one out just so they can win. _With a strong squeeze and a quick serve, the game began. _A game that blurs the boundary between two personalities… that's when I'll strike._

"This is not going to be like the last time, _Hime-sama_," her opponent made sure to follow-up his threat by returning every attack she makes. A sadistic smirk lifted his lips as it was his turn to put the ball into play.

The dangerous glint in his blue eyes made her skin crawl. A voice at the back of her head warned her desperately. As soon as Toushiro hit the ball, her pupils dilated at the speed and inconsistent direction of the serve. Her racket managed to touch it, only to have it roll solidly on the side of her head. _Aggressive tennis? This is how he chose to play? _Her balance became a bit off as she steadied her gaze towards him. Technically, it wasn't against the rules but it takes a lot of confidence to discard moral conduct just for the sake of winning.

His feet ran towards a certain direction as if it had a mind of its own. Before he knew it, he was right in front of the farthest Tennis Court in the area. Sakuno was already out of breath, leaning on her knees while still standing on the playing area. Toushiro was in somewhat the same state but as far as stamina is considered, he was in a better shape. _Sakuno… _he withheld his voice and gripped the fence so tight it was misshapen.

Even without seeing, she knew he was there but she didn't allow herself to be waylaid. Instead, she focused solely on achieving her goal. In a change court, the black racket was replaced with a smaller, blue one. One would think that it was something ordinary but as soon as she resumed the game, her playing style transformed completely as if she was an entirely different person. This time her strokes were elegant yet powerful, her service was simple yet explosive. This drastic change surprised his opponent so much that he can't adapt so suddenly.

His vice-like hold on the fence loosened slowly as a proud smirk formed on his lips as he watched her play. As certain as he'll ever be, that style belongs to no one but her. However, the Seigaku Prince was caught unprepared when Sakuno stepped out of the court in the middle of a game.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Toushiro exasperated as he approached her.

Removing the baseball cap that hold her hair, a gentle wind made blew as she faced him. In her hand was the black racket, "We've been playing for more than twenty minutes…" she held it out with a weak smile.

His sapphire eyes widened in bewilderment. He was utterly unaware of the time when he was himself again. This time, he was so sure that everything is as it should be. His trembling hands received the racket as his vision was momentarily blurred by tears.

"Welcome back, Toushiro-senpai," the first thing he saw when everything was clear again, was Sakuno waving goodbye while running out of the court with her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm home…" The Ryuugan Prince placed a palm on his forehead as his tears continued to trickle down his chin. "Arigato… domo arigato gozaimasu… (Thank you… Thank you very much) Hime-chan," his chuckle mixed with his sobs as he gripped his old racket and let go of the other one.

His fear of losing her paralyzed him to a point that he could only stare at her as she exited the court and rode a waiting taxi. A rough tap on his shoulder taught his body to move again. Turning around, he came face-to-face with the other royalty of the court. Somehow, the aura he exudes now is different from the one before. There was neither glint of malice in his eyes nor coldness in his voice. "I could never thank her enough for what she has done for me…" By the time Toushiro was done explaining, Ryoma stepped back and berated himself a thousand times at his insensitivity. _She was suffering so much and I didn't even have a hint. _

As the cab wove through traffic effortlessly, Sakuno was rummaging through her bag while holding to phone to her ear with her shoulder. "Yes, I'm almost there. Relax," the voice on the other line doesn't sound too pleased before hanging-up. A pair of gleaming skates was taken out of the bag before her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face in front of a district hospital. "Stop the cab!"

"Mayumi-san?" She had to confirm if she was indeed seeing one of the most trusted maids in her former partner's household.

The distressed expression on the old woman's face was instantly lifted as she recognized her from afar. "Sakuno-sama!" Her calloused hands trembled as she held hers.

"Why are you here?"

"Its Tsubaki-sama!" For the second time today, she felt the blood drain from her face.

"WHY? What happened?" She immediately demanded to see the old woman who generously took her in.

"It's her heart. The doctor said she needs an operation," the old woman was sobbing as she led the way.

"AND? When will the operation start? What kind of…"

"The doctors can't touch her…"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

Mayumi's lips pressed into a thin line before hesitating to reply. "The operation costs a lot of money and…"

"So pay them! I'm sure the money from the bathhouse has…"

"Azuma-sama lost the bathhouse in a card game," the old lady spat and realized her rudeness before covering her mouth. "He says that he'll try to get the money but when we tried to search for him again, he was gone!"

Tears sprung immediately from her eyes. These tears weren't because of sadness at all but because of absolute anger. She blamed herself for letting this happen. One way or another, this was her fault. From outside the Intensive Care Unit, Sakuno saw Tsubaki hooked on some mechanical ventilator and several tubes inserted in her body.

"We can't delay the operation any longer. A few more hours, after that I can't ascertain her stability," the cardiologist informed in a clinical manner.

"I understand," Sakuno's eyes never left the sick woman's face. "Get her ready for surgery. I'll have the money in two hours,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Can you believe that this chapter gave me a hard time? Make my efforts count; read and review please. _


	26. Chapter 25:Chipping the Ice

**Chapter 25: Chipping the Ice**

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want an update from me. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Her hands were pathetically trembling as she put on her skating costume. By the time she had finished changing; her breaths came in short, ragged heaves. A face so pale, it was almost out of color, looked back at her from the large mirror mounted on the wall. _Everything was going so well a while ago… why did this… _a loud knock on the door startled her.

"Time to shine, my little star," her manager's enthusiastic tone was heard from the other side. Obviously, his _little star _decided to keep her mouth shut regarding her dire need for the cash prize. It was a logical move- he can do nothing to alleviate the situation PLUS he'll just put her on some unnecessary pressure that, **he **thinks, is helpful.

His unwavering confidence in her is somehow comforting. "I'll be right there," her steady hand reached for the white and blue glittered mask that'll cover the upper half of her face during her routine. After some final touches, the figure skater stepped out of the dressing room.

The blinding spot lights around the rink and the deafening noise of the crowd momentarily paralyzed her as soon as her skates touched the ice. "Hey Sakuno, what's wrong?" Her manager's concerned inquiry snapped her out of it.

Shaking her head roughly, she reassured him with a dry smile. "Nothing. Everything's gonna be okay," those words were actually to convince herself than other people. Standing in front of the scrupulous eyes of the judges and the unpredictable audience, her stunning sky colored tennis inspired costume and her long twin braids already gave a roaring statement that silenced the public for a quick second that is until her music began playing.

Because the rules are completely bent, her music was the complete opposite of classical. It was lively and upbeat much to everyone astonishment. Just like any routine she does, Sakuno cleared her head of everything except her music then her skates began to weave the ice.

The initial bafflement she cast was instantly overthrown by her jaw-dropping performance. With every elegant spin and turn, it looks as if she was receiving a ball with her equally invisible racket. Those perfect jumps and lutzes seemed like she was delivering a hard smash on her opponent. Suddenly, the freezing rink somehow became a dusty court. In a heartbeat, the audience was watching a whole new different sport.

As her music was closing to the end, she took off to deliver the hardest jump. _One, two, three… _That's three consecutive rotations… a triple lutz. But as her blade touched the rink, her knee felt like it had lost all its strength which made her struggle for balance at the very last note of her piece.

A united disappointed cry resounded from the audience but it was nothing compared to the crushing frustration the figure skater felt as she made her final bow before the spotlight lose its focus on her.

"Sakuno, you did well. Don't worry about it," those empty encouragements fell on deaf ears as she walked through everyone without meeting anyone's gaze. _Sad, it was almost perfect. If only you decided to let go of your racket for only one day… _

Based from what the other skaters before her, Sakuno had a pretty good position earning an award but anything aside from the gold was worthless to her now. Who wants an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii or some hi-end appliance when all she needed was that prize money… not for her future… but for somebody's life.

As soon as she was out of the ice, she hurried to change and ran out of the stadium even before the competition ended. _There has to be a way to get that money! I can use my entire savings… it would be enough for a down payment. _Her thoughts ran wild as she choked back her tears while running back to the hospital.

_One jump! Just one last jump! Everything would've turned out well if I had just made that one! _Biting her lower lip roughly, her shaking hand reached for the door knob only to find the room empty. The bed was unoccupied and almost waiting for another patient.

Her tears hit the white floor simultaneously as she approached the bed where she saw Tsubaki was lying on just hours ago. Despite the air her lungs dragged in, she didn't feel she was breathing. Her heart shattered at every beat. Disappointment, loss, hatred, despair… suffocated her morality.

_What did I ever do to you? From the very beginning, you never showed favor for me. When I finally found the strength to stand on my own, you push me down. Is this your idea of telling me I'm not allowed to even THINK I can have everything? _She blamed her fate… her life and whatever higher power that was listening to her at that moment.

A nurse entered the room without even knocking. She almost jumped back upon seeing another person in the room. "Oh my goodness, you surprised me. You must be her relative…"

"What time did she…" _expire _–somehow even using that clinical term didn't make less painful to utter.

"An hour ago…" she checked the metal chart on her arms. "She's still in the operating room. I'm afraid cardiac surgeries do take a while,"

It was as if everything paused for a moment before she raised her head to clarify. "What did you say?"

"The doctors are still operating the patient… Mrs. Shingujii Tsubaki…"

"How? Who…" She wasn't even done stuttering her many questions when the complete reply stepped inside the room. Judging this as a private moment, the nurse quietly left the two alone and closed the door behind her.

Did you ever had that dream where you run ceaselessly forward in a dark tunnel for what seemed like hours; all hope slowly seeping away from your body with every step through the unknown; and when you were in that moment of taking your last step before stopping you see a sliver of light somewhere- restoring every bit of hope you lost… Sakuno felt the same… only a hundred times better.

His amber eyes softened upon meeting her reluctant gaze. Without reservation, he crossed the distance in between them, reached out to caress her wet cheeks and wipe her tears away with his kisses.

Sakuno almost jumped back upon feeling his warm touch, still trying to think that he was somehow unreal but the moment his lips gently brushed against her tears, she clung to him and cried openly… for a different reason this time.

Saved. One word that ultimately defines this event for her. It was as if someone was testing her limits before sending him… the only help she needed from the very beginning. The way he came to be here at this place in at this time was something she didn't bother to ask… what's important is he's here.

****_An hour ago****_

_Almost all the tennis courts were empty, except for one. As the lampposts lit up around the area, the sunlight slowly faded in the horizon yet here he was, still standing in the middle of the court he last saw her in. _

_His team left earlier and so did the others. The thing is… he __**wanted **__to look for her but didn't know where to start. _**Am I really this clueless about her? Did I even have the right to call her mine when I don't know a thing about her? All this time… she was carrying such a burden. How will I even face her IF I find her? **

_For he first time in his life, he had no idea of what to do. Unknown to all, Echizen Ryoma always had a Plan B for almost everything that __**might **__happen- from the expected outcome down to the worst case scenario. It was something that made him unconsciously arrogant but definitely always ready. But nothing could've prepared him for this… _

"_Echizen-san?" A familiar voice called from a distance. _

_His brows furrowed at the sight of an old lady on the other side of the fence. It was a face he knew he's seen before but he was having a difficulty remembering where considering that his mind was barely cooperating. _

"_I'm Mayumi-san… a maid in Tsubaki-sama's mansion," recognizing his unsaid uncertainty, she introduced herself with a slight bow as the Seigaku prince approached. "Have you seen Sakuno-sama here? She was with me a moment ago but then…" _

"_Wait, why are you here? And why was she with you?" For some unknown reason, his insides churned uncomfortably as if he just stepped out of a thrill ride. Something was absolutely wrong, his instincts warned. _

_In more or less one minute, the anxious maid told him about Tsubaki's condition and how Sakuno stepped into the picture. "When she said she'll have the money in two hours, I felt uneasy but I didn't know where to look for her," with her age, her body was already trembling in fatigue as she fought for every breath. _

"_Take me to where Tsubaki is," Ryoma grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. Clearly, he wouldn't take no for an answer. _

_A very frantic nurse met them halfway down the corridor that led to her mistress' room. "Mayumi-san, where have you been? Is Sakuno-san here?" _

"_Why? What's wrong?" They caught a glimpse of doctors barging into a certain room. _

"_It's Tsubaki-sama! She's in critical condition. We need to operate on her NOW,"_

"_B…but we don't have the money. Sakuno-sama will be back in an hour! Can't you operate on her even if…" _

"_DO IT!" The two ladies turned their sights on him. "I'll pay for the entire operation," _

"_But Echizen-san…"_

"_Just let me make a quick call and the money will be wired instantly," his tone demanded results which made the nurse dash out of sight to deliver the news to the surgeons who were also anxious for the approval. _

_*** End of Flashback***_

"She's gonna be in there for a while but the doctors said the worst is over," Ryoma also somehow felt relieved the moment she was in his arms again. Although seeing her completely independent is really amazing, having her crying in his arms felt somewhat… right. It gave him proof… that she still needs him in her life regardless of that strong personality she has developed in his absence.

"Arigato gozaimasu (Thank you so much)," again and again, she muttered against his chest as her tears gradually stopped building. It wasn't just a show of gratitude for this moment alone… but for everything… his patience, his understanding… and for simply existing.

When things finally calmed down, they took a step outside the hospital after hearing that the operation was a success. Tsubaki is now to spend a couple more hours in the recovery room under the watchful eye of the experts before being transferred back to her room.

Her chest felt light not only because everything turned out fine but also because Ryomaknew _almost _everything she needed to say. As he was getting them both a cup of coffee, the cellphone in her pocket rang.

Nonchalantly, she received the call. It was her manager on the other line… and the news that came after was another surprise she never thought possible.

"Something wrong?" He saw her body stiffen upon answering the phone. When she wheeled around, there was a conniving smirk on her lips that made him curious.

"Come with me," she took the two coffee-filled cups in his hands and set them on the bench and pulled him towards a waiting cab in the corner.

His brow arched in question as they stood in front of a crowded stadium. Sakuno wasn't a girl who would leave the Tsubaki's side right after a major operation, just to watch some game or concert.

"Finally! You're here!" A man in a crisp suit walked towards them but his eyes were on her. As he grew closer, Ryoma recognized him being the out-of-place man watching one of his games… the sleek suit was a dead give-away.

"Ryoma-kun… this is Mr. Sakaki, my manager,"

"I'll take it from here, Sakuno. They're waiting for you," Mr. Sakaki pried her arms away from Ryoma's and gently pushed her inside. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned to him. "So she finally had the courage to tell you," sighed the manager before leading the way inside.

"Sakaki? How are you related to Atobe's coach?" He just _had_ to ask although the haughty atmosphere and the signature attire is more than enough reply.

"He's my brother. He decided to take coach tennis and I chose a _cooler _sport…" The prince's next obvious inquiry was answered by the enormous skating rink nested at the very heart of the stadium surrounded by hundreds of spectators.

They kept walking until they were so close to the ice, their breaths came in visible puffs. Mr. Sakaki cocked his head towards the figure skater wearing an outfit almost the same as Seigaku's tennis uniform, having her hair in long twin braids… standing on top of the number one pedestal. "If the standard grading system was applied, she wouldn't be in 1st place but this time the rules were twisted and the rewards are great," the lack of response from his companion made him steal a glance. "You must be very proud,"

The look of utter astonishment mixed with overwhelming affection was so drawn on his handsome face he didn't have to say a word. _I am… I am…_

**Little Falcon:** Guys, a few more chapters before the end so please read and review, okay? 


	27. Chapter 26: The End Game

**Chapter 26: The End Game**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I've realized that reality is a part of life I cannot ignore therefore I'm not making anymore excuses as to why I am so delayed. If you're still reading my babble then it only means that you still haven't lost hope that I'll return. And for that, I thank you. Oh, here's the second to the last chapter of this story so please enjoy. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Staring at their linked hands, she just had to ask "Were you surprised?" The Ryuugan princess lifted her gaze to meet his amber eyes and when she did, her heart made a delightful skip seeing his handsome smirk up close.

Soon after her awarding, they hurriedly went back to the hospital to check-up on Tsubaki before finally having the time to talk. The fallen cherry blossom petals scattered like confetti all over the hospital grounds as they relished the company of each other. "You can say that…" his feet abruptly stopped walking and so did hers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The evident hurt in his usually arrogant tone made her wince inwardly. She hated the fact that she had the ability to wound his pride so easily but also, she felt a bit of exhilaration by realizing that she had that effect on him. Shaking her head slowly, her eyes apologized ahead before her words were delivered. "Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry but it wasn't my secret to tell," her words were trembling as she averted her gaze as if in shame.

Feeling such an idiot, the Seigaku prince kicked himself mentally a couple of times because he brought up something unnecessary. "I wasn't just talking about Tsubaki or Saiga Toushiro," he gingerly titled her chin to let him see her face. _Even if she's about to cry, she still has the ability to make me wanna kiss her. Damn it! _Discreetly, he gritted his teeth to hold himself back from doing just that.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun," That gleam of solid determination in her chestnut brown eyes made him suck his breath in awe. "…but there are things that only **I** can do… there are things I have to prove to myself in order to stop myself from self-destructing out of too much self pity," she did not stutter nor even blink as she explained with a confident tone that one could only make if they were so certain of something.

It took a few moments for him to react. It wasn't what she said but how she said it that stunned him out of words. It was only then did it really dawn to him that the woman before him has the courage and determination of no other person he has ever met. For the second time today, he felt stupid for having to realize it only because of the situation they were put in. "So… are you done confirming your doubts about yourself?" Inwardly, he pleaded for her to reply with something along the lines of yes.

Chewing her lower lip, Sakuno then nodded her head.

"Good, 'because I don't think I can stay on the sidelines any longer," just like that his conceited tone was back with a vengeance.

Without warning, she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you… thank you so much…" tears came automatically, feeling him return her gesture at a greater fervor. It wasn't just simple gratitude because he was able to save her foster grandmother's life, no, it wasn't just for that. It was for everything… for waiting… for understanding… and for simply being here at this moment. No one, absolutely no one was necessary for her existence but his.

Although his ears heard her thanks his eyes saw the honest and overwhelming love in her eyes, proven further by the way she clung to him and cried so openly. _I love you… I love you so much… _his heart heard. It was all he needed to hear before he drew back and sealed her lips with his in the most passionate yet gentle manner that made the world disappear around them. No kind of win would ever bring him this contentment. The one that makes him feel so high he felt like flying as his heart beats for a whole new different reason. His chest was tight and he almost can't breathe but he didn't care. Never wanting to end this moment Ryoma embraced her closer and kissed her deeper.

Their serene moment was interrupted by a combination of cheers and jeers of familiar voices from a distance. As the couple broke their contact, they saw the whole Seigaku team together with a few friends from other universities grinning at them and still howling like wild dogs while pumping their fists in the air just for tease.

"Echizen, you bastard, get away from my little sister!" The ever protective step-brother, Akaya, elbowed his way though the crowd but was pulled back by Momo and Kaido. Ryoma smirked mockingly at him then stole another kiss from Sakuno that made her blush like a ripe tomato, made Kirihara furious like a mad bull and made the gang rowdy in enthusiasm.

When the storm had finally calmed, Sakuno explained most if not all of the things that needed explaining but she let the Ryuugan prince, who also joined the fray, tell his part of the truth.

Everyone was shell-shocked by the amount of secret Sakuno had been keeping in her closet but they were also incredibly astounded that she was able to hold it together despite _everything _that had happened. Truly, she wasn't the former Sakuno they knew her to be.

_"I'm going to go public with my current health condition. Keeping it a secret has caused too much pain especially for you. Its better to blow my cover now before it blows on my face later on. However… can I have one last favor from you?"_

The sun way half passed setting when the renowned Ryuugan princess left the hospital from visiting the recovering Tsubaki. All the way she was in deep thought about what kind of request Saiga Toushiro would ask of her. Today was the last day before the awarding… before the participants of the tournament go back to their hometown… before the Ryuugan prince would divulge his shady persona to the press and ruin his tennis career forever.

In the back of her head, she wanted to stop him and tell him that no one has to know but it would be an insult to the both of them since they knew that doing it _his _way the only option left for him. Of course, there's therapy but you can never say one's fully healed from a mental condition- the question of relapse would always be present, making you still abnormal in the eyes of others. Finally, Sakuno decided to support him with his risk with a proud smile on her lips. "Whatever happens… you're still a damn good tennis player," that statement sounded more like a promise than an encouragement.

He was on the center of the court when she saw him- with those bright sapphire eyes staring at the red orange sunset that emphasized his unruly fiery locks. This wasn't the first time she understood why almost the whole female population of their university are crazy about him. Although her heart did skip a beat, it was very different from the way she feels when she sees her _real _prince. It was a shallow jump compared to a high leap. Not wanting to disturb his peace, she entered the court and stood by the sidelines and watched the same twilight.

A quiet smile formed on her lips as her peripheral vision took note of her own tennis gear on a nearby bench. With the way things are looking, she was almost certain of what that _favor _is. So without him even asking, she grabbed her things and changed in a nearby locker room. Moments after, she was in her Ryuugan tennis uniform- skirt, shirt and all. Her eyebrows shot up upon seeing who had joined them in the court.

"I'm assuming you're not planning on starting this game with two against one," he wove his fingers through his dark curly locks while not losing that sarcastic aura. Apparently, he views the other person as another threat to his beloved step sister. And to add fuel to the fire, he was standing beside the other _threat _he pertains to.

"Just so you know, I'm doing this only because I know she owes you a lot," Mirroring his companion's lack of enthusiasm, he tipped the brim of his cap before his amber eyes went wide in seeing another player enter the field.

Her confused gaze went from her lover, to her step-brother and finally to the one responsible for it all. Without any explanation, she understood everything perfectly. "Interesting," standing beside Toushiro. "I always wanted a match with these two," then putting her hand on her hips she smiled brightly.

"Well then, Ryoma-san… onii-chan, please don't make it easy for us," the red haired prince finally talked as he walked over to them and extended his hand for that camaraderie gesture.

"DON'T CALL ME BROTHER!" Kirihara Akaya was already steaming when he shook hands with him more forceful than usual.

"Don't you dare hold back, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno did the same as Toushiro.

There it is… is signature arrogant smirk. "Made mada dane," together with his signature one liner.

It was an unofficial game. No whistles, no umpires just plain hit and serve but the tension was immense! With the way both teams played, it wasn't surprising that by the first half of the game there were already a number of spectators cheering from behind the fence not to mention the frequent flashes of the numerous sports reporters that also joined the commotion.

It was highly unusual for Akaya and Echizen to have a perfect synchronization just like the golden pair however; it was their mutual possessive nature towards Sakuno that drove them towards the same path.

Meanwhile, Sakuno and Toushiro were not to be outdone. His explosive techniques together with her graceful yet powerful strokes earned them quite a great response from the audience and, of course, a few significant points.

The deciding shot was Echizen's cyclone smash which was expertly received by Toushiro whoever, the force was so great his racket flew out of his hands and slid out of court. There was a few seconds of stillness before that ear-splitting cheer from the uninvited crowd.

Sakuno glanced at the fallen prince then towards their opponents. She addressed their victory with a meek bow and two thumbs up. Thundering applause came soon after.

As the winners of the great event stepped up stage and were awarded individually, she clutched her chest roughly as her eyes never left the sole sponsor of the event that was standing firmly behind the podium.

"While I truly commend the skills of our champions, there is another reason why I decided to go up stage…" Toushiro's blue eyes gleamed with uncontestable truth and unwavering determination as he spoke. His voice was steady and loud… no one dared to interrupt. By the time, he was done. Everyone seemed as if they forgot how to breathe.

A single clap made everyone jerk awake. Unexpectedly, it didn't come from Sakuno but from someone up stage… with his unruly dark green hair and amber eyes.

Tears flowed from her eyes automatically as she, too, did the same and soon after, everyone was clapping their hands. She threw an encouraging look at Toushiro and a truly grateful gaze at Ryoma. _Thank you… thank you so much. _Honestly, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have found it in herself to step up for the Ryuugan prince.

When the deception was over, only that sincere apology was left. Saiga Toushiro's heartfelt confession was caught on tape and went viral in a matter of hours. Supports from far and wide to let him keep his professional career were astounding. But in the end, it was Toushiro who decided to let go of being pro and focus more on getting better and counseling people his age who are experiencing the same issues as him. Who better to teach them what to do than from one who has experienced it all, right?

His amber eyes still automatically glances at that part of the court where _she _always stands when he was playing. And although his mind had already understood that she is miles away, there are still things that he does out of habit and no matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to get rid of it. With the expected absence of the person he wishes to see, a discreet sigh escaped his lips as he concluded the practice game with a stupendous smash.

"What's the matter, ochibi-chan?" The acrobatic Seigaku player tilted his head in inquiry as they exchanged the customary handshake after the game.

"Hm?"

"You've been pretty distracted since the beginning of the game and this isn't the best you've got, that much I know," coming from someone who's seen his games since his entry into their team.

"It's nothing really," he murmured feeling a little ashamed about not focusing on the game. In any type of sports, whether it was just training or the real deal, it's unspoken courtesy to your opponent and a favor to yourself to keep your head in the game however, this time, he was completely thinking of something or someone else.

_How long has it been anyway? A month? No… it's just been a week for crying out loud? _The old faucet gave an audible screech before it released the cool water to soak cool his head. Yes, its only been a week since their return and not once, did he not think of the one that he left be behind… correct that, it's supposed to be the one that _chose _not to return. Even without her explaining, there are a lot of things she can't give up there- prestigious medical scholarship, financial partnership with Tsubaki and a few more things he no longer cares to enumerate. _It was her decision… _that is what he kept saying to himself from the moment they boarded the plane back home and up until this moment. _It was her decision to stay…_

"Ryoma-sama!" A familiar voice called out for him from a distance. With his trained eyes, he caught sight of Horio's girlfriend, Osakada Tomoka, running towards him with urgency in her usually carefree tone. By the time, she was in front of him she had to catch her breath a few seconds while trying to explain something then "Come with me, NOW!"

It wasn't because he feels that this girl will drag him by the throat if he doesn't follow, it was one of those things he does without reason. So here he was, tailing Tomoka towards the girl's Tennis courts. "W… who the hell are you, lady? I've never heard a member of the Seigaku Girl's Tennis team THIS strong!" A young man about a few year his senior stumbled out of the courts as soon as the pair came into view.

Wearing the signature brick red jersey, he recognized him as a captain of the emerging university that was _said _to be the newest rival of Seigaku. A few other members wearing the same uniform came running out of the court in cold sweat as if something life-threatening was coming after them.

His amber eyes widened in shock as he turned towards the sole player left on the court. "Oh, that's what I was trying to say to you before you challenged me… against your whole team… I'm just here to register for the Tennis club, I'm not a regular… nor am I a member. My friend just lent me her uniform,"

"Awww, don't feel bad about losing to a girl, boys. After all, that girl you so openly challenged, is the Ryuugan princess, Kirihara Sakuno," Tomoka's sarcastic tone was so very evident even with her sweet demeanor and innocent smile.

"Did you say… Ki…kirihara…Sakuno? Then… she's also… Kirihara Akaya's…" their faces began to lose color.

"Uhuh, that's Akaya's _precious_ little sister," the playful wink from her was the final blow to make the intruders race out of the university property.

The gentle breeze blew stands of her stylish wavy locks as her chestnut brown eyes coasted from her tennis racket to him. The way she gently bit her lower lip was so adorable his knees began to feel weak but still he walked over to her, his zealous gaze never letting her go.

Meeting him halfway, her heart got stuck in her throat as he was within arm's reach. "I thought you had things working there for you…" God, how she missed his deep, bossy voice.

"Well, apparently, people there were prepared to kick me on the next flight out even if I chose to stay," forcing a laugh that failed, she then inched closer. "The thing is… I changed my mind,"

"I'm glad you did. You save me the trouble of going back there to get you…" Without warning, Ryoma pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless until she was clinging to him for air. "I love you, Ryuuzaki Sakuno," pressing his forehead against her, he said it without hesitation and with affection in his heart.

"And I love you Echizen Ryoma…" how long had she dreamed of this moment? Pictured it in every waking day? No matter how long… it was well worth it because now its no longer a dream.

"Just to remind you… I'm _Kirihara _Sakuno now," she teased in between his stolen pecks.

"Doesn't matter… you're gonna change your last name **very soon** anyway," not waiting for her reply, he swept her off her feet and sealed their lips once more.

_**Little Falcon:**__ One last chapter and then were done! Don't hold back, keep you reviews coming until the end. Arigato!_


	28. Epilogue: My Miracle Shot

**Epilogue: My Miracle Shot**

_**Little Falcon:** Whoever thought that this story would take this long to conclude? I didn't! I pictured it would end at the same year I started writing it but plans almost are never followed. I'm really glad you saw through the ending of this story. In delivering you to my version of the anime, I really hope I was able to somehow incite your interest and fulfill your expectations. Really, domo arigato-gozaimasu! *bows lowly*_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The first thing she saw was the utter lack of luster in his eyes- a despair so deep it makes you drown just by looking at it. She knows that feeling very well because not so long ago, she felt it too- the death of your dream. It was only until later did she see the bigger picture, not only was the young man in a wheel chair but was also in the middle of a barely solidified lake. Her pupils dilated as she heard the first crack of ice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Already racing against time and nature, she ran towards the edge of the lake.

It was far from stable. Beneath the thin sheet of ice, water was still visibly moving as the cracks multiplied and grew. "Can you make your way towards me?" Her eyes bounced from the stranger to the ice then back impatiently.

No answer. His spiky light brown head of hair remained unmoving as his downcast eyes lingered inanely at the transparent floor. Like a scene from the movies, the fissures rapidly branched out focusing on the only thing that occupied weight.

Without thinking anything through, her feet instinctively chose the safest route to get to him. Her light footsteps were clumsy in that slippery stage however she managed to move quickly avoiding staying at one place in a long time. Her hands reached out to him as she was a few feet away from him. _One more step… GOAL! _

The icy back handles of the wheel chair caught her fall before her face met the freezing floor literally. "Hang on!" With their combined weight centered in one place together with her forced effort to push, the unsound ice splintered beneath their feet and gave way.

She barely had time to scream or even hold her breath. It all happened too soon as if everything was on fast forward. The subzero temperature of the water attacked her first- sending sharp pricking pain throughout her body, paralyzing her logic and contracting her muscles. Sheer terror flooded her system as the bulk of her winter clothing dragged her down. With her limited air supply and senses in haywire, her mind was unable to give the proper commands as to how to remove the troublesome piece of clothing. By the time she was able to take it off, her vision was already blacking out but she managed to catch a glimpse of the empty wheelchair quietly sinking nearby then everything went dark. _SOMEBODY SAVE HIM, PLEASE! _Finally, the last vestiges of her control gave way in the form of immense bubbles escaping her mouth. _RYOMA-KUN! _

* * *

"SOMEBODY PLEASE, HELP!" A familiar voice broke through the team's grueling practice matches. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing almost instantly upon hearing the panic in her usually bubbly tone.

"Tomoko, what is it?" Their old coach caught sight of the frantic female and immediately asked.

"SAKUNO! Sakuno has…" in between her deep inhales, she struggled to verbalize everything she has seen at every detail but her words and body wasn't cooperating.

His amber eyes widened in shock as he dropped everything he was doing, dashed towards the breathless girl, grabbed her shoulders and shook her almost violently. "What happened?" There was an unexplainable feeling in his gut that just won't go away. He prayed that she was just overacting as usual. Unconsciously, his grip grew frighteningly tighter to the point that it made her wince.

"Let go of her, Echizen! Can't you see you're hurting her!" It was unusual for the vexing Horio to step-in but when it came to his girl, he dove in there like an angry tiger. Prying his hands away from his girlfriend, the newly regular player stood in front of him as if warning him of the hurt to come if he again crosses the line. Disregarding the protests of his lover to speak out, he silently demanded an apology.

For a brief moment, the young tennis protégé composed himself. "I'm sorry, Osakada," weaving his fingers agitatedly through his dark green hair, Ryoma took in a long audible breath and asked again nicely this time. "What happened to Sakuno? _Please _tell me,"

Taking against him, she quickly expounded. "We just bought something for dinner when I realized I forgot something so I told her to go on ahead. When I passed by that frozen lake on the way here, I saw her skidding through the breaking ice! She was… she's trying to get that guy in the wheelchair out of danger but… BUT THE ICE BROKE! I SAW THEM… BEING SWALLOWED BY THE DARK WATER! I tried to help but… I can't reach them… there was nothing I could do!" Tears were streaming down her chin but she refused to brush them away.

Without a word, he dashed out of the villa and ran like his life depended on it. Indeed, it is. Everyone was at his tail but he couldn't care less. Meters felt like miles, it was longest run he ever made. His lungs didn't inflate enough to deliver him his needed oxygen, his legs didn't stride long enough to cover enough distance while his other senses denied any stimulus than the ones he considered important. Right now, there wasn't anything else besides her.

The icy wind burned a painfully dry path down his throat as he stopped dead in his tracks upon reaching his destination. People were already congregating around the lake as the paramedics hauled in a wet maroon jacket and a broken wheelchair.

His heart stopped as he soon as he saw it. With the Ryuugan emblem embroidered on the back of it, there was absolutely no way it could've belonged to another. "Easy, Echizen. The medics said that they're safe," a light tap from his senior and a short statement made him remember to breathe again.

"Where is she then?" He heard Coach Ryuuzaki inquiring the by-stander quite aggressively.

"I don't know, old lady! The guy's butler went and said that they will take care of the matter then rode off in that gaudy limo," the terrified teen spilled as he held his hands up in natural surrender.

* * *

Stirring awake, the first thing she saw was a canopy hanging overhead. Her eyebrow rose questionably, she automatically let out a painful groan with her sudden movement as her body ached like she had training 24/7 for 7 days straight. With no grace whatsoever, she flopped around like a fish out of water just so she could sit up. The beating inside her head turned into merciless pounding as there was nothing around her remotely familiar. Flashes of recall made her dismiss the mystery of her location temporarily. She was still alive, that's what matters. While waiting for her body to recover, she tried to fill in the blanks in her memory. _Let the flashback begin…_ Pressing her closed eyes, her mind replayed the last thing she remembered clearly -her running across the ice… _That's right, we were about get out of there when the ice… I tried to swim up but I can't then… _Her eyes snapped open ending her little self-session as she tore the blanket away from her body then threw her legs over the bed and willed them to cooperate. The loose, oversized shirt sliding from her shoulders helped her understand that she was obviously undressed and then dressed by a certain someone. This only worsened her headache, making her want to scream until she faint.

The crescent moon hanging in the night sky informed her of the time- _so late. _The distant music reverberated in the long corridor from the door that was left minimally ajar. Still in the process of regaining her muscle strength, the walls became her steady support while unconsciously entertaining her curiosity. It was a melody that was soothing and at the same time invigorating, no vocals just plain music. Sneaking a peek, there was the same young man she saw in the lake but this time his back was against her but he held his head high. Right in front of him was a 42 inch plasma television with complete surround system that made the dim room shake at every crescendo, it showed a high definition broadcast of a certain skating event. Being somewhat informed in the said field, she knew that it was probably a recording or a replay since there was no competition held this month. Turning away, she chose not to interrupt but when she heard the announcer introduce "Here comes our wild card contender from Japan, Takeshima Kaito," she just had to look back. Her chocolate brown eyes reflected the same man on the wheel chair skating stylishly hand-in-hand with a smiling blonde. Good thing she was able to cover her mouth before her sharp gasp. A light tap on her shoulder almost made her jump out of her skin.

An old man with white bushy eyebrows and wearing a swallow tailed suit bowed lowly. "Miss, if you would be so kind as to follow me. Someone wants to have a word with you,"

Ashamed of being caught snooping, she mechanically followed the butler away from the depressing room. _Takeshima Kaito… _she was led into a great room that even had a sparkly chandelier on the ceiling. Designer pieces of furniture filled the room and the floor was carpeted with intricate detail. Dressed in a loose shirt paired with her uncombed hair, she felt so out of place. This time someone who's in his mid-thirties with brushed up dark hair and a wrinkled smile hurriedly approached her and eagerly took her right hand and shook it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He reiterated countless times then he finally noticed the perplexed look on her face. His Japanese was fluent but there was that unmistakable western accent.

"Thank me? What… what did I do?" Taking her hand back.

"You saved him! When we arrived you were already out of the ice, YOU saved him!"

"Look, all I remember was passing out. And who are you anyway? I know now who _that _guy is, though," pertaining to the one in the dim room.

"You must've just forgotten it because of the horrifying experience of almost drowning and freezing to death," Stepping back he stood straight "Oh so sorry for my rudeness, I am Harold Leighton I am a family friend of the Takeshima's and _was _Kaito's skating manager," dropping a note on the last part, he again extended his hand as a common western greeting.

"I'm Ryuu… err… Kirihara Sakuno. I'm part of the Seigaku tennis club that is having their winter training near the lake," not new to such gestures, she returned his handshake politely. "Can you tell me what he was doing in the middle of the lake?" Her answer was an awkward silence so she shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Fine I can take a hint. Can I just use your phone before I leave? My cell sank with my jacket,"

"With leg muscles like yours, you must me a skater too," Harold sat on the nearest seat, refusing to meet her eyes. "I've been around the industry for so long, it's sort of a natural thing for me to identity who's been training and who was slaking. You've been training _hard_," a sad chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Phone's in the office, right next to his room," gesturing towards her would-be destination. "I'll let the butler bring your dry clothes back to the room you came from then I'll arrange a car to take you home," covering his head with his hands, he ended their conversation.

* * *

Everyone was still up and about at two in the morning. No one could or even dared to think of sleeping as they were still left in the dark about their team manager's location. They already contacted the local police but a person must be missing for 24 hours before they can do anything about it and the medics were no help either. With nothing to go on, they did the only thing they can do. Wait. Everyone's head almost snapped as they heard someone's phone ringing.

"Ryoma-kun," his heart soared upon hearing the voice on the other line.

Just like that he lost all his cool composure. "Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" It was like the hundred-ton weight on his chest disappeared all of a sudden however he did feel several years older. Clutching his phone so close to his ear so that he can listen to her voice solely, he kept nodding his head then soon after. "I'll be waiting then,"

"So? What did she say?" Everyone was surrounding him, anxious for any kind of information regarding their precious team manager.

She didn't call her grandmother or her step-brother first, it was him- he was the one she thought of contacting first and the thought made him feel ten feet tall. "She says she's fine and that she'll explain everything when she gets back," inwardly, he asked _can time move any faster? _

* * *

The sound of outright concern in his voice was one side of him she rarely sees and somehow it made her feel like beloved royalty. A smile slowly crept on her lips as she put the receiver down. She can't wait to see him. Although it had only been a few hours since they last met, her recent brush with death made it seem like it was decades. So her feet raced out of the room to get changed, the same music interrupted her train of thought. It was a repeat of what she heard the first time. Her smile gradually vanished as she was unconsciously drawn into that room.

Even with the lights closed, the illumination of the wide-screen TV was ample enough. This time she entered the room without hesitation. Slowly, Sakuno made her way towards the only person in the room and stood by him as her eyes were glued on the screen. The way the two skaters glide on the ice was absolutely remarkable- elegant yet powerful.

"Are you waiting for me to say Thank You for saving me?" She mentally jumped back hearing him talk. Although she has no proof of him being mute, she was so certain that he would never speak to her. Then his deep sarcastic inquiry sank in.

For someone who was on a wheelchair, he looked prouder than anyone else. "I don't accept gratitude for something I don't recall doing," quickly did she retorted while not even sparing him a glance.

"Then what are you still here for?"

Turning fully towards him, it was the first time she saw him up-close. Light brown tousled hair, emerald green eyes, long eyelashes, pointed nose, thin lips and a chiseled face. He was sitting down but she knew that if ever he stands, he'll be a good few inches taller than her exactly like Ryoma. Opening her moth for a witty retort, nothing came out but air. _That's right, I was about to go home. I really didn't have to stop by here and chat with him or anything. Then why is it that I am here? _Directing her gaze to his face that was facing the screen, in some unfathomable reason, she was able to see her former self. Battered and broken. There were numerous random questions popping in her head. _Why were you in the middle of the lake? Are you planning to kill yourself? What happened to you? Can you ever skate again? How do you feel? _Yet she held them at bay. Being in the same shoes once, Sakuno knew that hearing these kinds of questions would just light his fuse and any show of pity won't do either. No self-help book or any motivational speech can help him if he doesn't want to help himself. Crawling out of that cesspool of self-pity and frustration is not an easy task and not everyone comes out whole but when they do, they'll be different, stronger person than they were before.

"Miss Kirihara, the car is ready to take you home," the butler curtly informed with that unchanging bow.

Without so much as a goodbye, the tennis player walked out of the room without looking back. "Sakuno-san," Harold was by the car when she exited the premises. "Can we please keep this incident a secret?"

Somehow she saw this coming. "Just answer one question for me," seeing him agree with a reluctant nod, she approached him. "Is he even injured that badly?"

No need to answer. The unconscious dilation of his pupils was an easy tell. "Well, he _was_…"

"That's what I thought. Don't worry your secret's safe with me," getting in the car, she beamed then waved goodbye. Her eyes peculiarly drawn towards his dark window.

* * *

It was totally out of character and uncool would be an understatement but he didn't care. The moment she got out of the car, he ran up to her, wound his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

Returning his gestures at an equal fervor, neither of them cared that the whole Seigaku tennis team already had their jaw dropped wide open at their show of outright intimacy. Finally drawing back, Ryoma leaned his forehead against hers and got lost in her eyes. "Tadaima… (I'm home)," Sakuno smiled.

"Okairi (Welcome back)," another lengthy exchange before Kikumaru stepped-in.

"Alright, break it up, break it up. Seriously, you're making Captain Tezuka blush!" Their acrobatic friend intervened, Tezuka stuttered then blushed and everyone laughed.

It was around three in the morning but everyone stayed awake just to wait for her so the only thank she can give them was to tell them what really happened. She clung close to reality but when they asked about the identity of the person in question, she just awkwardly lied saying "He doesn't want to tell me his name," which is not entirely untrue. An hour after, the spacious villa was dead quiet. Everyone was asleep except for one.

The floorboards didn't make a sound as she stealthily made her way downstairs and sat by the fireplace. Sleep wasn't appealing to her at the moment. Although her body demanded rest, her mind just wouldn't concur. Reaching for the phone, she dialed a long distance number she was forced to memorize just in case. "Hello," a foreign greeting of a familiar voice answered.

"Sakaki-san, its Sakuno…"

"What's wrong? It's rare for you to call,"

"I was wondering if you can give me any information regarding a certain skating champion," wringing the cord around her finger, she braced herself for disappointment. "Takeshima Kaito…"

There was long pause before he spoke "Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a while,"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she pressed the receiver closer to her ear. "You know him?"

"Yeah, that kid was a born skater. Almost got into the Olympics if not for that bad fall. Word was, he was training so hard his body can no longer keep up. In an attempt to perform the perfect routine, he pushed his limits but he messed up at the last crucial jump. Broke a leg and tore several muscles in that landing. Months after rehab, the sports world was waiting for his return, but he never did. His manager said that Takeshima's priorities changed or what not so that was the last time he has been seen on ice."

"You seem to know a lot more than a little," There a flicking sound followed by an audible inhale and long exhale. "Smoking is bad for your health," in a force of habit, the would-be doctor in her added professionally.

"Actually, his manager, Harold Leighton, is a close friend of mine. He always talked so highly about his diamond-in-the-rough. He was positively sure that Takeshima had the _perfect talent_ in skating. When the accident happened, he was more devastated than anyone else. He was there at every PT session his skater needed, giving him encouraging speeches and cheering him on. All the while he thought everything was gonna be the same afterwards. But as the doctors and therapists declared Takeshima free from injury and trauma, he refused to get out of that chair. Ever since then, he never used his legs for anything. It was as if he hated them, blamed them for stealing his dream. Harold made up an excuse to let his skater leave the industry with a reputation of someone great, not pathetic. I kinda commend the guy, you know. I bet that until now, he still has Kaito's skates in his bag just in case…"

Her lips formed a thin line as she recalled that spectacular show of skills she saw on that recorded competition video. "Last favor… you're gonna love this,"

* * *

After weeks of back-breaking training, the team was finally allowed to have a break away from the court or anything else resembling tennis. "Ja, let me treat you to something you'll see only once in your lifetime," a man who was looks a lot like Hyoutei University's tennis coach, only younger offered as soon as they got off the bus from camp.

"Aren't you Sakuno's skating manager?" Momoshiro blatantly inquired since their team manager asked to return earlier than the appointed date.

"What is this about, Sakaki-san?" Ryoma interjected, knowing that this has something to do with his girl.

There was a tempting smirk on his face, daring them to come and see. They were led inside an empty stadium. "This better be good, Sakaki. I've used all my bargaining chips to beg him to see this," another older guy joined them together with a butler that was pushing a person their age on a wheelchair.

His amber eyes met emerald ones for a brief moment but it was enough for him to have an idea who this person was.

"Trust me, Harold. You won't regret it," with a snap of his fingers, the lights illuminated the heart of the stadium to reveal one person standing in the middle of the skating rink.

Upper half of her face was covered with a blue mask while there was a conservative smile on her painted lips. Her dark brown hair was in messy chignon and her body was dressed in a mini kimono with a skin-tone leotard underneath. Her head was held high and her posture elegantly heart-stopping. A priestess on ice.

"Echizen, isn't that…" Horio elbowed the guy but he was too busy looking at the breathtaking skater to even respond.

Music echoed from every corner of the stadium thus began the show. Like a swan she glided though the ice effortlessly as if she weighed no heavier than a feather. Everyone was so overwhelmed by the show that they were at a loss for words. Starting with a few usual moves becoming bolder as the melody climbed higher.

"This routine… it's the one Kaito…" _almost perfected. _Harold gripped the metal railings in excitement since every move was executed flawlessly but also in fear since this was the routine that can shatter a skater's dream. "Make her stop, Sakaki! It's impossible for her to finish it. Only Kaito can…"

"Do you know what people call her when they saw her skate? A goddess on ice because she can make miracles before your eyes," with his chest puffed up and his arms crossed across his chest, Ryoma arrogantly butted-in.

The tune reached its climax after a great backward dash, she launched herself from the ice and spun four times before solidly on her left foot continuing her routine like she didn't just execute the hardest trick on the book only a handful of professional skaters could have accomplished.

Inching closer sideways without taking his eyes off her, Manager Sakaki muttered "Well, Harold? Do you still think there's only one person capable of being great?" Yup, he was so sure that smug look on his face would be plastered on his face for the entire week. Sakuno was right, he did enjoy this.

With his jaw finally functioning. "H…how did she… I mean it's…" unable to comprehensible statements he shut his mouth and kept watching until the show was finally over.

The composition abruptly stopped just in time when she made a graceful bow. "So, did you see it? The miracle she just made?"

Harold couldn't even blink at what he just seen. Speechless, he nodded his head. "You're looking the wrong way," he heard someone say.

"Y…young master," the astonishment in the old butler's cracked voice made him turn away from the rink and throw a glance over his shoulder. His pupils dilated in surprise as he found the chair empty. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. His jaw dropped open as his unblinking eyes reflected Kaito standing on his two feet, leaning against the metal railing with an excited gleam in his green eyes. _Miracle- a contradiction of the impossible. _His subconscious defined as robotically as he continued to deny what he was seeing was real.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen muttered as he made his way towards the rink.

"Skates…" maybe he was too overwhelmed by shock that he was having auditory hallucinations because it sounded as if his skater was asking for his "SKATES! Harold, you have mine with you right?"

It took a few seconds for the information to register. "Yes, yes I have it here," frantically, the manager spilled the contents of the gym bag he was always carrying on the floor and found the item demanded.

Slipping her thumb underneath her mask, she slowly pulled it off and smiled at the young man hurriedly putting on his blades. That last enigma in her memory was solved when she completed that quadruple lutz. _Maybe you saved me… _in that dark looming abyss she felt someone pulling her out of the water and into safety. _Just so I can save you… _a triumphant smirk lifted a part of her lips as she witnessed Takeshima Kaito's first glide on ice after two years of voluntary retirement. Somehow, she knew that this was also the first real smile he made after his life-changing ordeal.

"Otsukaresama (Good Job)," his deep, soothing tone took away her fatigue in a heartbeat. He was waiting for her at the edge of the rink.

"Arigato (thank you)," smiled, the figure skater as she stepped into his arms.

"Sakuno," she was alarmed when he drew back abruptly. Then he knelt on one and pulled out that velvet box. "Be mine… be only mine," he didn't care about the cheering and jeering of his teammates in the background nor the completely uncool scene he was making. His pride was of little consequence to the prize he wanted to claim. He almost lost her a few times and he'll be damned if that ever happens again.

At a loss for the right words, she bit her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I thought I already am,"

Sweeping her off her feet, they sealed their vow with their lips. Nothing ever felt so right. No amount of success can ever surpass this moment. Leaning their forehead against each other's, they shared a mutual smile before the team decided to cut-in.

* * *

"Ne, Sakaki… I was so sure that having Kaito skate again was the miracle you were talking about but right now…" sitting in the middle of the bleachers filled with vivacious fans, their corporate regalia felt out of place. His nervous glance darted towards the annoyed figure skater beside him that was currently under casual disguise. "To have him not just watch but actually go to a tennis match… must be the real miracle since he detested any kind of physical sport other than skating. You're talent must've given the best sales speech to make him come here,"

A collective aaah's and oohh's drowned their conversation to a minimum as the players changed court. Sweat trickled down his chin as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists while another long volley ensued.

"_You should watch tennis sometime. It's actually a great sport almost the same as skating," _

_ "I refuse to believe that that violent exchange of balls has something in common with skating," _

_ "Violent? Well, soccer, basketball and rugby may be violent but I think tennis is on a milder scale. Do you know that feeling when you make a dash, took off the ice, spun impeccably and landing squarely on your feet? That exhilaration that makes your heart burst in triumph and makes you feel like you've accomplished something incredible… it's the same feeling I get when I'm engaged in the long, difficult volley, seeing an opening and then seizing the opportunity to end it with a powerful smash," _

That glow in her eyes was unquestionably true, the enthusiastic aura she exuded as she talked about the sport is contagious. He _has _to confirm it for himself. Watching a show on the TV was very different when you're personally seeing the game especially when one of the players is someone you're acquainted with. He felt somewhat involved.

It was a tie-break match and Sakuno was already in the lead however, her opponent was formidable as well. Everyone's hearts were at their throats as their heads bounced from left to right, keeping their eye on that small yellow ball. His heart was beating in his ears as tension was brimming dangerously to the surface. His breath hitched as the other player made a slight mistake. The usual return became a soft lob. The ball sailed through the air in slow-mo crossing the net and by law of gravity free-falling to her court. "IKKKKKEEEEE! (GOOOOO!)" Kaito stood up and cheered alone, breaking the silence.

A conquering smile shaped her lips as she ran and jumped to meet it in mid-air then striking it with all the force she can muster. It was as if the earth shook with the impact of that smash, hitting the unreachable corner of the enemy court.

Her long wavy hair flowed down her waist as she descended on the court. Her white baseball cap landed silently nearby. The umpire's sharp whistle woke everyone from their trance and a nanosecond after the audience roared in celebration. "Game, Set, Match! Seigaku wins,"

"You see, Harold. That…" Sakaki chucked his head towards the figure skater that was yelling his lungs out and applauding his hands off. "…is your miracle, right there,"

The cigarette he was holding in between his fingers free-fell to the stadium floor as Harold stood frozen on the spot. "Ne… Sakaki… just who is this girl?"

"Until recently she was Ryuuzaki Sakuno- the granddaughter of the Seigaku coach. Now, she's Kirihara Sakuno- the step sister of that infamous Kirihara Akaya. I'm quite sure in the near future, she'll be Echizen Sakuno. An Olympic grade skater, a damn good tennis player, a talented entrepreneur and a top ranking medicine student and I have a feeling that she's far from done," it was a well-known international reporter who answered for him as he scribbled down notes and snapped pictures.

Below a picture of her that earth-rending smash, there was something quoted _"If your fortune and the future, don't agree with you. You can deny them, twist them. Maybe you can, maybe you can't but if there's 1% chance of ever succeeding, never give up. Challenge your fate," _if you look close enough, you'll see a piece of something catching the flash. Aside from that superb form and that powerful strike, around her neck was a silver necklace and attached to it was a platinum diamond ring but more radiant than that was her undefeatable smile. Right underneath the quote was "-Echizen Sakuno,"

_**Little Falcon:** Can you believe it, can you actually believe it? It's done! I would like to thank everyone who gave their reviews and kept reading my story until the end! Domo arigato gozaimasu! For this last time, please read and review please… _


End file.
